NMNT
by lknmjh
Summary: In a world filled with crime and corruption, 5 Heroes will rise above
1. Chapter 1: Things Change

Now this is an original fanfiction of mine with one idea borrowed (with permission) from Dark Signer.

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 1: Things Change (and not for the better)

Our story begins on a typical moonlit night in New York City. Now if you were walking around a certain sewer you might have heard a voice but just dissmised it as nothing more than the wind. But if you were to stick around and listen to this voice, you would have heard an actual sentence being spoken.

"Remember: to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presense" said the voice which belonged to a human-sized rat wearing a simple brown cloak. "Now…. Can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" he asked as flipped a candle on his walking cane.

One object rushed by the rat trying to get the candle, but failed and landed on its back against a wall as it said, "Offfff." "Too noisy Donatello" said the rat.

Another object whirling what sounded to be like a nunchuck tried to obtain the candle from the rat, but it too failed and said,"Whoa-uhh, offff, owww." As it landed on Donatello. "Too clumsy Michelangelo," said the rat.

A third object tried to sneak-up on the rat from behind. It lunged at the rat, but failed. Quickly composing himself, the rat faced the object as it tried a direct attack using short bladed weapons. The rat, thinking quick, tripped the object using his walking cane. The object then flew into Michelangelo and Donatello as it expressed its anger by uttering, "Rrrrarrghhh," as the others went "offf, offf, owwwww." "Poor choice Raphael" said the rat. And then two objects on the celing decided to make their moves. One decided to distract the rat by thowing several small, bladed weapons while the other sliced the candle from the rat's paw. Then it was revealed that the candle still held its flame. Then the object decided to blow it out while the rat turned the electricity back on. "Very good teamwork Naruto and Leonardo." Said the rat as the electric lights revealed four turtles and a human that appeared to be 15 or 16 years of age. The turtles each were a different shade of green and each of them had a colored eye mask to identify each other. Donatello had a purple colored mask, Michelangelo had an orange colored mask, Raphael had a red colored mask, and Leonardo had a blue colored mask.

The human, on the other hand, had no such eye mask. Instead he had golden sun colored hair, and ocean blue eyes. He was also wearing a cloak similar to the rat's, but instead it was colored orange. He also wore a black undershirt and orange pants along with blue colored sneakers. One thing that distinguished this human, now known as Naruto, was that he had three whisker like marks on each side of his face.

"Teacher's pets" said Raphael. "Ninja drop-out" said Naruto. "Ohhhhhhh" said Mikey and Don while Raph smashed the candle.

The rat intervened using his cane. "My sons….ughh my sons, in order to be true ninja you must work harder." The group then sat kneeling in front of the rat. "Your path in life will not be an easy one, the outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways that the surface dwellers will never understand. To survive, you must use these skills that I teach you."

While the rat was giving his lecture, Naruto and Mikey decided to focus on the more interesting fly that was buzzing in front of them.

The rat continued uninterrupted, "Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become _Kage _– shadow warriors."

Naruto and Mikey then decided to smash the fly together.

"And you must never be discovered by the outside world, Naruto and Michelangelo" finished the rat. "Heh, heh, heh, sorry Master Splinter" said Naruto.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud rumbling. It echoed all over the small training lair. "Wh-what is that noise?" asked Splinter. "Whoa, an earthquake" exclaimed Mikey. "In New York? Possible," Donatello wondered "But not likley" finished Naruto. All four turtles had their weapons at the ready while Naruto put up his fists in a defensive position. Soon there was a crash and small robots with huge jaws and sharp jagged teeth came out of the wall. "What are those things?" asked Leonardo. "The New York City cockroaches?" said Mikey hesitantly. "Well whatever those things are," said Raph. "They picked the wrong lair to trash," said Naruto. All five attacked, smashing one robot after another. Splinter also held his own ground as he destroyed each and every robot that came his way. But unfortunatly, he was being backed into a wall. Leo noticed Splinter's situation and declared, "Come on guys we have to help Master Splinter."

What the others didn't notice was that some of the robots were biting down on to the support beams that held the underground lair in place.

Naruto then saw what was going on and tried to save Raphael from the falling ceiling. But while he saved Raph, the ceiling came crashing down seperating the five ninja warriors from their Master.

They all gasped and Raph yelled, "OH NO, MASTER SPLINTER!" Naruto tried pulling apart at the rock while yelling, "NOOOO!"

Mikey inspected the robots, "What the shell are these things?" he wondered aloud. "Whatever they were," said Naruto "they're junk now." Leo then said, "Guys focus, we have to find Master Splinter. Hey Master Splinter, can you hear me? Donatello, can you…." "Already on it," said Don "I'm calling him on the Shell Cell, I hope."

On the otherside, Splinter rose from his unconsciousness and addressed the ringing going on in his cloak. "Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" he wondered aloud.

Leo took the phone and tried to communicate with Splinter.

"Hello?"

"Master Splinter, are you alright?"

"Hello?"

"Master Splinter….."

"Stupid device."

"You don't have to press any buttons, you already answered it."

(Naruto was trying hard not to laugh despite the situation they were in.)

"Ahh, Leonardo whatever those mechanical menaces are they managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage juction in South Point."

Don pulled out a map and said, "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect the old drainage tunnel."

Naruto then declared, "We'll meet you there sensei."

Mikey then took one last look around the now destroyed lair and said with a pseudo-sad voice, "Good bye grungy payphone, good bye dented manhole cover, and good bye home sweet home." "And hello reality, now come ON," said Naruto. As they were leaving, Donatello remarked, "You know, I'm surprised that this ceiling hasn't collapsed yet." Then they ran into exactly that. "Well we can't go forward and we can't go back" said Raph. "Then there's only one direction left," said Naruto "we go up." "Uhh, going up to the surface is a bad idea Naruto," said Leonardo. "Well mister leader," remarked Naruto, "we have no other way to go, so I suggest you lead us up." "Alright," said Leonardo "We'll go up, but ONLY to go down another manhole. No fooling around, remember what sensei said." "Blah, blah, blah," said Michelangelo "let's just go up." "We heard it a thousand times Leo, just follow my lead," said Raph. They went in a single file line: Raph, Leo, Mikey, Naruto, and Don.

Raph pushed the man hole up and immediately lept out. Leo was a bit more cautious but Mikey said, "Come on Leo move it. I don't want to stare at your butt any longer than I have to." "Oh like yours is any better Mikey!" shouted Naruto. "Guys, shush," said Leo as a moped sped by the ally. Raph then spotted a manhole cover not too far away. But as soon as he was almost there, an armored truck parked right above it. "Just great," muttered Raph as the people in the truck left, "the ol' turtle luck workin' true to form. Rrarrghhh." He then kicked the truck on its side. "Way to be stealthy Raph," said Don. "Yeah," exclaimed both Naruto and Mikey in terrible Jersy accents, "I don't think they heard you over in Jersy." "Give me a hand," said Raph. Mikey then lifted his arms. "Don't think about it wise guy, I'll push it myself," said Raph.

While Raph was trying to move the truck, voices could be heard coming closer to the door. Raph had no coice but to hide inside the armored truck just as a couple of thugs exited the buliding with a sack full of money. The thugs threw the sack inside the truck and shut its doors, trapping Raphael inside.

As the truck left, Leo remarked, "This was just what Master Splinter warned us about." "We gotta rescue him," said Naruto. "Well then, last one up on the roof hatched from a rotten egg," said Donatello lept on to the rooftop following the truck. The others jumped up with ease and soon Naruto was in the lead. "Hey no fair Naruto, you know you can jump better than the rest of us," said Donatello. "It's called practice Donny, try it sometime," exclaimed Naruto. "Well I would," said Don inbetween jumps, "but neither you or Splinter want to teach us how to!" All remaining ninja lept from roof to roof until finally the truck came to a stop in a trash sprewn alley.

All but one thug went inside. Naruto easily took the thug out by using a knock-out kick to his abdomen, while Don started to work on unlocking the truck door. At last, the door finally opened and Raph was free. But the celebration was cut short by the arrival of what appeared to be the leader of this band of thugs and his lackeys. The lackeys tried to intimidate the five warriors by throwing insults in their direction. "Look at the freaks." "What's with the dweeby costumes?" "This ain't Halloween." The leader then stepped forward an issued a challenge, "You're going down freaks, nobody messes with the Purple Dragons. Especially wearing stupid turtle and ninja costumes!" "You're wrong pal," replied Naruto, "these aren't costumes." Each of the turtles took out their weapons while Naruto readied his fists.

"KYAHHH!" was the collective sound made by all five ninja warriors. Unfortunately, the Purple Dragons were no match for the collective power of all five of their opponents. Each of them went down like dominoes, one after the other. They all landed atop one another and grunted in defeat by saying, "Ughh, off, ahh, ughh, *gack*, ughh." All five heroes were triumphant. One Purple Dragon shouted, "Uhh, lets get out out of here!" And they all ran trying to escape the harm that was being inflicted by the heroes.

"Give me some green," said Mikey as he high-fived both Naruto and Raph. "That was a little easier than I thought," said Don. "I just wish there were more," said Raph " 'Cuz I'm just getting warmed up." "Well, you may get your wish there Raph," exclaimed Naruto. The others looked up as ninjas with a foot insignia lept down from the roof tops. "Guys, stay on guard," said Leo. "I'm SO going to enjoy this," said Raph. The heores attacked. Donatello took out a group of five by spinning around with his Bo staff, making them land on the ground hard. Naruto took out a group of four with well placed jabs that for some reason made the Foot ninja's bodies go completely haywire. Raphael took out a group of three with a spin kick. "Rrgh, how many of these goons do we have to beat 'till they get the hint?" "Really, they just keep on coming," said Michelangelo. "Time to switch to Plan B, Donny?" asked Naruto. "Already on it," said Don as he was hot wiring the truck. As the engine rorared to life Don yelled, "Alright, next stop: anywhere but here!" Leonardo had to hold Raph back as he said, "Come on were going." Mikey, being the last one in, shut the doors.

Don then drove eratically on the road. "Whoa Don, nice driving. Why don't you let someone with fingers and shoes take the wheel," said Naruto. "Hey, do you want pretty, or effective?" remarked Don. " I gotta tell ya, this has been one mongo, bizzaro day," said Mikey, "First those weird metal robots dig underground, then: what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City besides us, it's just plain wrong." "Talk about not right," said Loenardo as he opened the sack full of money, " just take a look at this." "Show me the money baby, WHA-HOO!" shouted Mikey. "This isn't finders keepers Mikey," said Naruto, taking the wad of cash that Mikey just picked up. Don stopped by a police car. Raph then rolled down the window, threw the sack of money out on the police car's front hood and yelled out, "Here, take care of the money will ya?"

Don then drove the armored truck through an abandodned sewer entrance, which would lead to thier destination: the old drainage juction at South Point. There they found Master Splinter surrounded by broken and smashed robots, which looked like to be the same robots that attacked their previous lair. They all cried out in joy, "MASTER SPLINTER!" "Yes, well I am glad to see you too my sons," said Spinter. "Master so much has happened today," said Leo. "Yes, yes, there will be time to tell me all about it later Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home," said Splinter. "Home?" wondered Naruto. "We got no home, those robots just smashed our pad, remember sensei?" said Raph. "Do not worry, I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me my sons," said Splinter as he lept down a giant hole. The others did as their sensei requested with Mikey yelling, "COWA….." And that was as far as he got before Naruto and Raph pushed him down the hole. "NOT FUNNY GUYS!" said Mikey as he fell down. "Yes it is," said Raph and Naruto at the same time.

As they came out, Mikey exclaimed, "Woah, wicked slide." Then he looked around. "Uhh, no offence Master Splinter but this place doesn't seem so great" said Mikey. "Look with your heart Michelangelo and not your eyes," said Splinter. "Umm, okay," replied Mikey. Soon they arrived in a humongous underground lair. "Whoa, this is beyond awsome!" exclaimed Naruto. Then the five heroes decided to explore the new lair for a bit. "You see my sons, change is good," said Splinter. "We couldn't agree more Master Splinter," said Leo. "Good, so lets see you boy's clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy" declared Master Splinter. The five collectively groaned, "AHH MAN!"

-Meanwhile in a hidden lair-

A man wearing a white cloak with a red foot insignia stared down at the leader of the band of Purple Dragons. "S-sir," said the leader hesitantly, "I-I-uh, my men! We-uh, we lost the armored truck with the money. BUT WE WERE ATTACKED. By-uh-some sort of karate frog creatures and a guy in an orange jumpsuit and they took us by surprise. It WASN'T my fault….." "ENOUGH," said the man. "I promise sir, I won't fail you again" said the leader. "I know," said the man quietly "You won't fail me again, EVER!" "No sir, PLEASE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well this is my first original fanfiction. Yes that staement can be used against me, but trust me it will get more original later on.

For now I will focus all my energy on putting up Mizukage, but keep an eye out for future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Mousers Everywhere Pt 1

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 2: Mousers Everywhere Part 1

"A little to the left, no wait a little more towards the right, no wait a little more to the left, NO wait a …"

"MIKEY JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!"

"OK, OK, jeez Naruto I was only kidding. Right there's fine."

Naruto then put down the TV where Michelangelo requested it to be among the other 13 TVs that were in place.

Donatello saw the whole process and remarked, "What's the matter Mikey, can't decide what to watch?" As he lowered himself from the pipe he was mending, Mikey replied, "I need more power captain, the Turtle Cave must be set up for maximum entertainment potential."

"It better be worth it," said Naruto, "14 TVs better have enough entertainment to last us a while."

Mikey ignored Naruto as put the plug in the electrical socket. Then he reached for the master remote and turned on all 14 TVs. The sound was loud enough to be heard around the entire lair, while the light was bright enough to put the sun to shame. As soon as all of them turned on, he quickly turned them off, pleased with the results.

"Turtle Cave?" asked Don, "that is so lame."

"Oh yeah," taunted Mikey, "what would you call our new digs, 'The Shell-Ter'?"

"How about, 'The Sewer of Solitude'?"

"Turpin Station?"

"School for Gifted Animals?"

"The Hall of Nin-Justice!"

"Uhh guys?" asked Naruto, "how about we call this place 'Home'."

"Excelent choice Naruto," said Splinter as he was finishing sewing up a practice dummy."

"Ehh, it's catchy," said Mikey.

"Now what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" asked Splinter.

"They went back to get the last our stuff from the old lair," replied Naruto.

"And with the way the sewer slider is performing," said Don, "they should be back any minute now."

-At the Old Lair-

Leonardo picked up a broken canister of sorts and brought it back to Raphael who was waiting in the sewer slider. He looked around and said, "Our home for 15 years, and this is all that's left." Raph punched the wall, "When I find whoever made those robo-wreckers," he said, "I'm gonna…."

"Raph, come on. Let's not trash this place more than it already is," said Leo. They both hopped on the sewer slider, which contained the last of the surviving pieces of furniture that they owned. Raph then started up the vehicle and they were crusing along the sewers. He then pressed a button which turned the land vehicle into a hovercraft. "Now remember," said Leo to Raph, "Don said that the accelarator hasn't been calibrated yet. So take it nice and slOWWWWWW." That was as far as he got because Raph decided to push the accelerator throttle all the way back, making the sewer slider faster than ever. "Naruto's right Leo, you need to live a little. Now I would call that a sucessful field test, wouldn't you say?" said Raph as they sped along the sewer.

-The New Current Lair-

Don was inspecting one of the robots that destroyed the old lair. Splinter walked upto him. "Even though it is in-active, that thing still makes me un-easy Donatello," he said. "This is state-of-the-art robotics sensei. Brilliant work. I just gotta know what makes it tick," said Don.

Suddenly there was a noise letting Don know Leo and Raph were back with the sewer slider. "Hey Mikey, good news," said Leo as he set down the sewer slider and got out, "your DVD collection survived." He threw the box containg them to Mikey. "Awsome," said Mikey.

"Hey Leo," asked Naruto. "did you find the rest of my kunai knives, shuriken, my other ninja tools, and my video game collection?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes Naruto. Catch," replied Leo as he threw the aformentioned box containing what Naruto requested to him.

Mikey took out a DVD, "Let's watch something light on story and heavy on gory, 'cuz the video monalith is ready to rock-n-roll" he said as he turned on all the TVs. But as he turned them on, a news story appeared. "_In a press conference today at Stock-Tronics Inc., New York's leading new technology firm….." _

"Boring," said Mikey. "Wait," said Don, "I want to see this."

"_Founder and CEO Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest inovation._" An African-American scientist wearing a white lab coat, now known as Baxter Stockman, was on screen. "_A wise man once said 'Bulid a better mouse-trap, and the world will lead a path to your door.' I say 'Let the path laying begin.' For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem. Ladies and gentelman, I give you the ultimate expression of rodent termination technology, the Sub-tronic Mouser._" All those in the lair gasped; it was the same up-right walking, two legged, huge jawed, jagged teeth robot that destroyed their old lair.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass of these killer robots as a good thing," said Don. Naruto took the head of the robot, now known as the Mouser, from Don's hand. "And what's up with those glasses?" he said. Raph just took the opportunity to punch the wall. "I say we head over to Stock-Tronics and kick some serious shell," he said. Splinter stopped him from leaving, "Absolutly not," he warned Raph, then he hit him with his cane. "You're last venture up to the surface was a distaster, you five cannot afford to be seen by more humans," he said.

Back on the TV screens, a young red-headed woman was shown. "_My lab assistant, Ms. April O'Neil,_" said Stockman, "_will release several rats in to the simulation chamber. April, proceed my dear._" The woman, now known as April, brought a box of ordinary rats and put them in a maze. The rats then scattered troughout the maze. Baxter Stockman activated the robot and placed it at the maze's entrance. "_Now observe the sheer genius of my mouser in action,_" he said. The Mouser then ran into the maze searching for the rats. It found one and immediately killed it.

"Man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town," said Mikey. Then he quickly said, "Oops, sorry Master Splinter."

-Stock-Tronics Inc.-

April and Stockman were also watching the same news story. "Oh this is so great, my friends and family will finally see I really do work with _THE_ Baxter Stockman," said April. "You flatter me Miss O'Neil, I like that," he said. "Huh, that's strange," said April, "I was running a routine diagnostic check on all the Mouser prototypes, and half of them just stopped transmitting. It's like they just vanished." "Hmm, I'm sure it's nothing April. Probably just a computer glitch, I'll have a systems tech go over it in the morning," said Stockman. "But what if the Mousers have been tampered with?" said April, "We should go over all their transmission back-ups." " That _won't _ be necessary April. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting an important call from a very signifigant financial banker," said Stockman as he left the computer room.

-The Lair-

Naruto, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo were surrounding Splinter. Splinter looked at Don as Don came at him with his bo Staff. Splinter acted fast and blocked each and every one of Don's strikes with his cane, then he knocked him back.

"Do not lead with your shoulders Donaltello," he said with a small smug on his face. Leo then came up from behind, his two katanas in the air ready to hit Splinter. Splinter then turned around fast and struck Leo with his cane, knocking Leo down.

"Faster on your counter-attack Leonardo," he said. Just then Mikey came in fast in front of him, twirling his nunchucks. Splinter used his cane to sweep underneath Mikey's feet and tripped him.

"Mind your foot work Michelangelo," he said. Naruto rushed in and threw a kunai knife at Splinter, seemingly missing him and sticking to the wall. Naruto then twiched his pinky finger and suddenly Splinter's arms were bound to his sides. Splinter yanked backwards and pulled in Naruto, head-butting him in the process. "Remember that your own weapons can be used against you Naruto," he said. Raph took advantage and swung his sais at Splinter. Splinter just took his cane and knocked the sais out of Raph's hands, then he knocked Raph up against a piller.

"You are distracted Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks," he said.

"I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy," said Raph, "Why can't we just go top-side and show him a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it!" declared Splinter with an angry expression on his face. He walked towards his sleeping quarters, "We will resume your training in the morning," he said.

"We will resume your training in the morning," said Mikey imitating Splinter.

"I heard that," said Splinter.

"Busted," said Naruto.

"Rrrrr, I'll bust a few heads," said Raph angrily. "Chill bro," said Mikey, "You don't need no stinking surface world. We got late movies, top-ten video countdown, BMX highlights, some really weird Korean language soap opera?"

"Or, you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts," suggested Don. "If I can get one working," he said, "we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman is really using them for."

"Nah I'm beat, I'm goin' to sleep," said Raph. And he walked away to his sleeping quarters.

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo wondered.

-Stock-Tronics-

"The Mousers will be ready when _I_ say they're ready," said Stockman, "Our first field test was…."

"_A complete failure,_" interrupted the man wearing a cloak with a red foot on the front, "_I do not tolerate failure._"

"Which is why you'd make such a lousy scientist," retorted Stockman, "The test was _supposed _ to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already up-graded the mousers to a greater durability. And I assure you, they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan."

"_They had better Dr. Stockman, for your sake,_"

April who was evesdropping on the conversation gasped.

-The Lair-

All of the inhabitants of the new lair were sleeping soundly. All except Raph. He got up, left from his room, and proceeded towards the exit. But just as he set his foot on the exit, Leo and Naruto were waiting for him. "Going out for a midnight stroll?" asked Leo. "Outta my way Leo and Naruto." "Master Splinter said to stay put," said Naruto. "I'll go through the both of youse if I have to," said Raph slowly getting in an offensive stance. "We'd like to see you try hot head," said Naruto and Leo at the same time while slowly getting in a defensive position. "Careful what you wish for Splinter 1 and Splinter 2," warned Raph. They almost attacked each other if it weren't for the Mouser running by them. "Hey guys, I got one working," said Don. "Come on," said Mikey, "He's faster than he looks." Raph turned to Leo, "So, you just goin to let that Mouser go free?" he asked. "Master Splinter is so going to kill all five of us," remarked Leo as him, Raph and Naruto followed Don and Mikey.

-Stock-Tronics-

April was in the computer room furiously trying too look up what Stockman was up to. Stockman then entered the room seeing her and thinking nothing of it.

"Good night Miss O' Neil, I hope you don't work too late, I don't like to pay over-time," he said.

"Good night Dr. Stockman," she replied.

Stockman then left the room. April then ran into his office and began more snooping around, starting at his desk.

"Now let's find out what kind of plan you've been cooking up with those Mousers Dr. Stockman," she said to her-self as she searched his computer. As she looked one file immediately popped up. It had the same foot symbol that the man with a cloak had on. "Never seen that icon before," she said.

She clicked on the foot and gasped as the icon opened up a secret door in Stockman's office.

-The Sewers-

The Mouser ran and ran like it never ran before with the five heroes running after it. Soon the Mouser decided to climb up a wall to reach its destination. "Resourceful little critter," said Naruto.

"So what do we do now?" asked Raph

"Like Master Splinter says," said Leo, " 'A ninja must always be prepared' " He then took out some hand spikes that would allow him to stick on to the wall. Don, Mikey, and Raph all did as well. "Glad I don't have to use those things," said Naruto with a little smirk on his face.

"Not everyone can stick on to walls with their hands and/or feet like you can Naruto," remarked Leo.

"It's called practice Leo, you should try it sometime," said Naruto. "I would," retorted Leo, "but you never bother to teach it to us."

Everyone started to scale the sewer wall desperately trying to catch up with the Mouser.

"Ugh," said Mikey, "Next time, lets leave the wall climbing to the guy in the blue and red suit."

"Mikey, you read WAY too many comic books," said Leo. The Mouser went into an open pipe and continued running, with each of the warriors right behind it. Then the Mouser exited the pipe and started to run faster.

"Hey Don," said Naruto, "Just out of curiosity, what's to stop this thing from causing another 6.2 on the richter scale?"

"I shut down its jaw servos," replied Don, "He couldn't even chew through a stick of gum."

Then the Mouser started to sucessfully eat through some pipes. "You were saying?" asked Raph

"But I-I'm sure I shut them down," said Don.

"Well looks like Don finally lost his techno-mojo, sad really" said Mikey.

"It must have some kind of security override routine," said Don. The Mouser then proceded to eat through the wall at a faster pace, this time chewing through it with ease.

"Wait a minute," said Naruto, "Wasn't that the main support for the main sewage pipe line?"

"Uh-oh," said Don as the pipe started to crack under its own weight. Then the water came rushing out like a rushing river sending the five heroes back to the pipe they just came out of. As the started to fall, Don took out his Bo staff and put it directly over a pipe shouting, "EVERYONE GRAB ON TO ME!" The remaining four did as they were told so they could be saved from certain death.

"I have an idea," said Mikey, "Swing back and forth until you can jump to grab on to the wall in front of us."

They did, with the side effect of tasting sewer water in the process. They then worked their way back to where they were before. "When I get my hands on that metal menace," said Raph, "I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers."

"Easy Raph," said Don, "we still gotta keep him in one piece."

"What makes you think we'll even find the little blender butt?" asked Mikey.

"I think he left us a few clues," said Naruto pointing towards the giant hole in the wall from before.

-Stock-Tronics-

April decided to enter the secret door to do more snooping around. It led to an elevator with only two buttons: UP and DOWN. She pressed the down button. It immediately went very fast and she notice that this elevator went underneath the building. The elvator just kept going down and down until finally it stopped. "Ugh, finally," she said.

She then stepped out to take a look. Ahead of her was a walkway that had glass windows on the ceiling, to the left and right sides. She looked out the right side and gasped, there in front of her, was a secret underground factory that was making Mouser robots by the hundreds.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is," she said, "this is serious over kill." She looked around, not noticing the silent motion alarm that she activated. She then went to the nearest computer to do some more investigating.

"Rat problem my eye," she said, "what are you _really _up to Stockman?"

"Now, now Miss O' Neil, that would be telling," said Stockman who was right behind her. April began to back away as he approached her.

"Suffisive to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and very powerful man," he said.

"But, aren't you already a rich and powerful man?" she asked.

"Ah Miss O' Neil, so brilliant yet so naïve. I will truly miss working with you," he said.

"WHAT?! You mean I'm fired?" April asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Stockman said as he pressed a button on a remote he had hidden behind his back. It made a robotic arm grab April and dropped her on a coveyer belt filled with Mousers. "I'm afraid I can't let you live Ms O' Neil, you've seen too much already and….well, lets just say I have trust issues," he said as he gave the Mousers a command. One by one, the Mousers on the conveyer belt started to come to life, snapping their jaws up and down in a voracious manner.

-The Sewers-

After following the trail that the Mouser had left behind, the five heroes had to determin where it would go next. Don then spotted the Mouser on the otherside of some subway train tracks.

"THERE!" he shouted.

Raph tried to go after it but was pulled back by Leo, narrowly avoiding getting hit by an oncoming subway train. When it passed, the Mouser disappered.

"Whoa, robo Houdini," said Mikey.

"Wrong, robo hitch hiker," said Naruto as he spotted the Mouser on the subway train.

"We'll never catch him now," complained Mikey.

"Two can play at that game," said Raph as he jumped on to another oncoming subway train.

"What a maniac," said Leo.

"He sure is. WAIT FOR US!" shouted Don as he and the others jumped on to the subway before it was too late. Up ahead, the Mouser jumped off the subway train it was on and procceded to eat the wall in front of it.

"There's our stop," said Naruto as he and the others lept off. Then they went through the wall that the Mouser just ate through.

-Stock-Tronics-

April looked all around her, but no matter where she looked, she was surronded by Mousers. She then picked up a near-by fire extingisher, "Keep back," she told the robots as she pointed the nozzle at them, "I know how to use this thing." She then sprayed one Mouser, but it did nothing. One Mouser charged right at her, so she then used the extinguisher to smash its head. Then all the Mousers started to attack. She tried to smash another one, but it bit the extinguisher making it explode. It gave April enough cover to try and escape through another secret entrance that led to the sewers without being seen. Mean while Stockman was trying to see through the cloud of nitrogen gas that exploded in front of him.

"You can run Miss O' Neil, but you cannot hide from my Mousers," he said.

-The Sewers-

April, trying to make sense of the situation, ran into the sewers in a random direction. She then came to a fork in the path.

"Which way out? Which way out!" she whimpered. She then ran into the sewer entrance to the left of her. Not far behind, the Mousers started to close in on her. Meanwhile the one lone Mouser that Leo, Mikey, Don, Raph, and Naruto were chasing joined its bretheran in the hunt for April. "Come on," said Naruto noticing where the Mouser went, "it's our only chance to trace them back to the scource."

At the same time, April came to a dead end, and the Mousers were right behind her. With no way out, she shut her eyes and was prepared to meet her deah. Then a voice said, "Guys, this girl is in trouble, we have to help her."

"On it Naruto," said another voice. She opened her eyes, it was too dark to see anthing well, but she saw five bodies defending her from the Mousers. Each of the defenders tried to take down the Mousers, but to no avail. Then a voice said, "Guys, slice their heads off, it's the only way to take these things down."

"Got it," said the other voices. As soon as the last Mouser was defeated, April got up and stared at the pile of sliced-and-diced robots. Then her defenders started to walk towards her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you oh so very much," she said as her eyes began to adjust to the dim light, "you saved my-my-my uh…"

She then immediately saw a green turtle with an orange eye mask in front of her.

"Hey," it said, "how you doin?"

April then promptly fainted.

Here is the second chapter of NMNT, hope it's a little bit better than the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Mousers Everywhere Pt 2

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 3: Mousers Everywhere Part 2

-The Lair-

"Mmmm, wow what a weird dream," mumbled April as she started to awake. "Turtles fighting robots, did I fall asleep in front of the TV again? That was the…weirdest….thing…I'd…. ever….seen," she said, but as she opened her eyes she saw four giant turtles and a whiskered faced human.

"Hi," said the turtle in the orange mask.

"WHAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" screamed April.

"WHAAAAGGHHH!" screamed the turtle "don't do that, you almost made me jump out of my shell."

"It has three fingers," whimpered April, "I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep…"

"This isn't going so good," said Donatello.

"Hey come on, we don't have much practice talking to humans, it's gonna take a little time," said Michelangelo.

"So then what am I?" remarked Naruto.  
"An exception," replied Mikey.

Raphael went next to April asking, "Hey lady, what do you know about those Mouser robot things?"

"Well," replied April, "at first I thought that they would be used to solve the city's rat problem. But then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said…..Oh no, I'm talking to it."

"What?" said Leonardo.

"I'm talking to YOU! Okay April, you're talking to a giant three-fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming, so everything is alright," said April mainly to herself. "Hello," she said to Leo.

"Hello, April…how..are..you..doing?" asked Leo.

"Oh I'm fine, everything is alright," she replied.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer a few questions," said Splinter with a serious expression on his face. April then fainted again.

"Aww she's no fun she fainted again," said Naruto.

"You sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter," said Don.

"Well someone come get me when she gets up again," said Mikey as he was putting on headphones to listen top some music.

-Stock-Tronics, Underground Factory-

Baxter Stockman watched as his Mousers easily broke into a bank vault and swallowed the money that was in there. Then as soon as they arrived, they vanished without a trace. "These security measures are pitiful," he said with an evil-looking smile on his face, "an insult, nothing can stand in the way of my consummate genius. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

-The Lair-

A little while later Raph went to get Mikey, who was still listening to music.

"Hey Mikey, earth to Mikey," he said. He then slapped Mikey on his head. "Oww," said Mikey. "The lady woke up again. Leo made her some tea and she's ready to consider we _might_ be real."

"Awesomely radical dude!" exclaimed Mikey.

"You keep talkin' like that, she's gonna pass out again."

"Hey!"

April drank some of the tea that was handed to her.

"So, you okay now?" asked Mikey.

"Yes thanks. I've decided that this is either a very long dream that I keep _not_ waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me," replied April.

"Young woman," said Splinter, "we have something most important that we must discuss. We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all in _great_ danger."

"But Master Splinter," said Leo, "She was in trouble and we helped her."

"Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to try and do the right thing?" asked Naruto.

"My sons, as you grow older, you will learn that there are many ways to 'do the right thing'," said Splinter as he sighed, "But there is no turning back here. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy."

"Oh no, I would never tell anybody. Besides, who would believe me," replied April. "That's right, we're un-believable," said Mikey.

"Jeez, where's your off switch?" remarked Raph.

"But seriously guys, I'll keep your secret," promised April. Splinter then sat down in front of her and looked intensely into her eyes.

"I believe you," he finally said.

"Is this another lesson Master, how to sense the truth?" asked Leo.

"No," said Splinter, "this is called trusting your gut."

"I could have told him that," remarked Naruto.

"So if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you guys-I mean things- I mean….whatever?" asked April.

"I have memories," Splinter started to say, "Memories of when I used to be what you call 'Normal.'"

-Flashback-

A rat came out from behind a garbage can sniffing around for food.

"_I remember a day that started out like any other, but it ended up changing the course of many lives." _

As the rat decided that there was no food to be found, it made its way out of the ally and on to the sewer drainage curb. It looked up to see what the people would do at the cross walk.

"_I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar filled with four baby turtles. Just then, an old blind man was crossing the street just as a large truck appeared." _

Another boy, seeing the accident that was about to happen, pushed the glass jar carrying boy out of the way while shouting at the old man, "HEY LOOK OUT!" The glass jar was knocked out of the first boy's hands and smashed on to the curb where the four baby turtles drained into the sewer.

"_As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back and smashed open, releasing a green glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity and gathered them up in a coffee can." _

The rat carried the turtles back to its home in the sewer. He picked one up. It wriggled back and forth, getting some of the ooze on the rat.

"_I took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find that the turtles had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their bodies. It affected me as well making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. For I knew that the people of the surface would not understand. We are so…different. I was amazed at their dexterity. But even so, I was not prepared for what would happen next." _

An upright walking turtle called Splinter by his name. "Splin-ter?" it said.

"_They actually spoke my name. Soon they were all speaking."_

A pizza was laid out for the turtles.

"Awesome."

"Mine."

"Pizza dude."

"Cowabunga!"

And they all voraciously ate the pizza.

"_Intelligence was followed soon after. Realizing the world above is sometimes a dangerous place I began teaching them ninjustsu: the secret arts of stealth and power, and everything I knew about the world above. From a battered book on renaissance art I fished out of the storm drain, I gave each of them a name: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." _

-Flash Back End-

"And together they are…"

"THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" the four turtles shouted together.

"I came up with that nickname," said Naruto.

April was still confused, "Well that explains how those four got here, but what about him? What's his story? Why isn't he like you guys?" April asked as she pointed at Naruto.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "you never really told us much about him, not that we're complaining."

Splinter's face, if possible, turned even more serious. He then turned and looked at Naruto who, for some reason, had a shadow over his eyes. "Go ahead and tell them Master Splinter," he said calmly, "I think it's time to tell them anyway."

"Very well then Naruto," said Splinter. He then turned to look at the others.

"It was about 15 years ago," he started.

-Flash Back-

"_I was doing some intergalactic training for an upcoming intergalactic tournament called 'The Battle Nexus'."_

-Flash Back Interruption-

"Wait _intergalactic_ training? How'd you do that?" April asked.

"Through the help of an old friend, now please let me continue," said Splinter.

"Sorry," apologized April.

-Flash Back Continuation-

"_As I was saying; I was doing some intergalactic training on a planet with humans like you. Only they weren't exactly what you would call 'normal'. These humans trained with a special energy called 'Chakra'." _

Splinter, in his simple brown cloak, jumped from tree to tree, narrowly avoiding kunai knives that were being thrown at him. Then he jumped into the tree tops and waited for whoever was chasing him. Soon an old man dressed up in some sort of battle armor jumped down onto the ground and checked his surroundings.

"Now where could you be hiding?" he said quietly. Suddenly there was a noise to the left of him and Splinter came rushing out at a fast pace, fists clenched. Splinter then punched the old man hard in the abdomen.

The old man coughed up blood and said, "G-good j-job but….." Then the old man went *POOF*. "Not good enough!" shouted a voice behind Splinter.

Splinter's eyes widened, but he focused and caught the oncoming fist that was aimed for his face. Splinter and the old man looked into each others eyes, each having a serious expression on their faces. Then they started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

"Oh I can't believe it's almost been a month since you came here. You've improved so much my friend," said the old man with a big smile on his face.

"I only wish I could wield chakra like you Hiruzen Sarutobi-san," lamented Splinter, though he too had a smile on his face.

Don't worry," said Hiruzen, "a body is a ninja's ultimate weapon. Even if you can't wield chakra like I can, you can still use your arms, legs, and wits to take an opponent down. Besides, I haven't fought like that in a long time."

"On that I agree with," said Splinter. Then they laughed some more.

"_On their planet, chakra is a form of energy all living things naturally produce to some degree. Chakra is not normally visible, but in special situations it can be. Chakra is the resulting form of 'Physical energy', which is obtained through training, and 'Spiritual energy', which is obtained from meditation and experience. The chakra is then molded through special hand signs so it can be used for jutsu or things like wall climbing and water walking. Chakra can also be combined with nature elements. For example, Naruto can manipulate wind using chakra. _

_When I was training, I stayed in a large village that they called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. One night, I witnessed a horrific event. A Nine-tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails looked like they could smash mountains and send tidal waves. The ninja of the village rose to defend it from the oncoming threat. The Hokage of the village came to the rescue by first reducing the fox's power in half, making it smaller in the process. I went for a closer look, but I kept far enough away to not be killed in the heat of the battle. But as soon as I arrived at the site where the Hokage was fighting the Nine-tailed fox, there was nothing to see except for a crying child and two dead bodies. I went back to my temporary home, thinking some one would look after the child. _

_Three days later as I was preparing to go home, I noticed this same child again wrapped in a thick blanket and abandoned underneath a bridge by a creek. Upon further inspection, I noticed a note pinned to the blanket. Perhaps it was there in-case someone caring enough decided to take this child, or maybe it was there just in-case someone would find this child's dead body. Whatever the reason, it explained who this child was: his name-_ Naruto Uzumaki_, his parents- the Hokage that recently died, Minato Namikaze, and his mother that died with him, Kushina Uzumaki, and the fact that the Nine-tailed fox was sealed inside him. Sensing that no one would ever look after this child properly, I decided to take him home. Eventually I also told him about his origins. _

_When I took Naruto home with me, I decided to keep him away from the ooze that affected me and the others. I also decided that I should train him both in my way and in the way he was meant to be trained, using chakra. But in order to do that, I had to make many trips back to his home planet so I could find him a sensei who could teach him how to use, control, and manipulate it. I also learned much about the Nine-tailed fox, or Kurama as it is called, and how its powers are both helpful and harmful. I also borrowed many jutsu scrolls, both ones I wanted him to learn and ones he wanted to learn." _

-Flash Back End-

"This is why neither I nor Naruto could teach you four the way he was taught," said Splinter to Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey, "your bodies are not meant to use and manipulate chakra like he can." He then finished with, "So we have remained in secret, and that is our story."

"Whoa," said Don amazed at Naruto's back story.

"So that's why you sometimes took Naruto away for 'special training'. It was to manipulate chakra," said Leo.

April sniffed and shed a couple of tears, "That's so sad," she cried. Then she rushed up to Naruto and gave him a big hug. Naruto blushed both out of embarrassment and at the sudden contact. "Don't worry about it, what's done is done," he said comforting her.

April then let go of Naruto and asked Splinter, "Okay, one last thing: how do you know so much about martial arts?"

"That is a story for another time," replied Splinter.

"Hey guys, look at this!" exclaimed Mikey, pointing at a TV screen.

"_And the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery boldly executed in broad daylight. If anyone has any information, police urge you to call the Crime-Stoppers hotline,_" said the news.

"So, anyone wants to guess what did this?" asked Naruto as the screen showed a pair of Mouser foot prints.

"This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about," said April, "He's got the Mousers robbing banks."

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked.

"He's a genius, but he's also nuts. I used to work for him; but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me. But luckily I ran into you guys" said April.

"He destroyed our old lair," said Don.

"Must've been one of his Mouser test runs," said April.

"But that was our home," remarked Mikey.

"Now he's graduated to banks!" exclaimed Leo.

"And what are we waiting for," said Naruto, "I say we shut down Mouser central, _permanently_."

"I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?" said Mikey.

"It won't be easy," said April, "Stock-Tronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the minute security tech."

"Bring it on," said Naruto, "Allow me to introduce our own secret weapon, the techno turtle himself: Donatello! Take a bow Don."

"Aww cut it out," said Don with a smile one his face.

At this point, Raph was shaking with anticipation, "Can. We. Go. Please," he said.

-Stock-Tronics-

Mouser after Mouser was dumping cash on to the conveyor belt in the underground factory. Needless to say, Baxter Stockman was extremely pleased with himself.

"Excellent, EXCELLENT! The world, as they say, is my oyster and aren't the pearls lovely?" he exclaimed. Just then an alarm sounded. "Rrrgh, what now?" he said. He pressed the flashing button and a voice came on.

"_Dr. Stockman._"

"Make it quick, I'm very busy," said Stockman.

"_I am contacting you to verify that you are fulfilling your end of our bargain. And that you are on schedule._"

"I will not stand for anymore of this idiotic interrogation! I've advanced the mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds as YOU requested. Can you grasp that SIMPLE concept?" he exclaimed angrily.

"_Do not presume too much Dr. Stockman, the price for failure will be quite….extreme._"

Stockman then hung up, "Imbecile," he said angrily.

-The Sewers-

Later that evening the turtles, Naruto, and April all decided it was time to strike. First Don had to deactivate the silent alarms as they were getting closer to the underground factory's secret entrance.

"Jeez look at these alarms," said Mikey, "Is this guy paranoid or what?"

"Will you shut it?" said Raph angrily.

"I'm just sayin'," said Mikey.

"Will you be quiet, this is delicate work," said Don.

"Oooo, delicate work," said Mikey sarcastically, "Give me a break."

-Stock-Tronics-

The gang all got in with ease thanks to a vent.

"Is this the place?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and there is a computer terminal in that lab in front of us, get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you through to Dr. Stockman's lab," said April.

"Don't look now," said Naruto pointing to Mikey, "but we got a blind spot right here."

"Hey," said Mikey.

Naruto jumped out making as little noise as possible and helped April down. Then he gathered chakra in his hand and silently broke the lock on the lab's door. April then ran inside while Naruto and the others stood by alert for any signs of trouble. April got in to the computer and accessed the building schematics.

"Okay, I'm in," she said, "I'll blank the cameras along that corridor at ten second intervals. So you got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back," said Naruto.

"Good luck," she said as she turned around, but they were already gone.

"Hey, these guys _are_ good," she remarked.

The five heroes all ran down the corridor until they came to the factory door.

"Uh guys, my turtle sense is tingling," said Mikey.

Suddenly there was a noise, "Intruders. HERE! To steal MY secrets! You'll leave here with NOTHING! Not even your lives!" shouted Stockman. He then looked at the thermal images that came up and was shocked. "What on Earth are you?!" he asked. He then pressed a button while saying, "No matter, I guess I'll have to dissect you in order to find out."

Five humongous robot arms came down and surrounded the heroes. Naruto just smirked. He then gathered chakra in his right hand and said, "Guys stand back." He then formed the chakra into a giant ball of spinning chakra 10X his size.

"TAKE THIS, GIANT RASENGAN!" he shouted as he easily obliterated the humongous robot arms.

"Impossible!" said Stockman both amazed and fearful at the same time. Naruto then picked up Mikey and prepared to throw him at Stockman.

"Mikey," he said, "Sling-Shot." Naruto then threw Mikey through the glass which knocked Stockman down.

Leo and the others then joined Mikey. "Your days are over Stockman," Leo declared.

"What are you?" asked Stockman fearfully.

"They're with me," said April who was behind him.

"April, you're alive!" exclaimed Stockman with a surprised look on his face.

"And kicking, I've got enough evidence to put you away for years Dr. Stockman," she said. Stockman activated the master alarm.

"I've just re-called every Mouser here and when they come, they'll tear you to pieces," he said.

"Sure they will," said Naruto while he held Stockman down, "April?"

"I'll have to shut the whole system," she said.

"I'll help," said Don.

"You're all doomed. Just listen," said Stockman as he kicked Naruto off of him. As if on cue, an army of Mousers came marching in.

"You should have NEVER tried to make a match of wits with me!" he shouted as he went up the elevator.

"He's getting away!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Let him go, we have other things to worry about," said Leo as the Mousers started to gather at the ladder below.

"April," urged Naruto.

"I'm trying Naruto, but the system isn't responding," April replied.

Mousers started to pour in.

"Well it's been fun guys," said Raph.

"Even me?" asked Mikey.

"Yes Mikey, even you," replied Raph. But April entered the correct code, just in time.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Mikey.

"Guys, I didn't shut down the Mousers. The only way I could get them to stop was by initiating overload sequence," said April as the Mousers started to make smoke come out of their jaws.

"So in other words, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Naruto. They then Jumped out of the control room with Naruto carrying April bridal style. They got out just in the nick of time.

*BOOOOOOM*

The entire factory went up in flames. Meanwhile, Stockman was on the ground level running away. He felt the explosion and felt very pleased with himself.

"I got them. I GOT THEM ALL!" he shouted manically. He then bumped into someone very big and fell on his butt. He looked up and saw a very tall, big and muscular man with a red foot insignia tattooed on his right arm and a purple dragon on his left.

"You, what do you want Hun?" he asked.

"Trouble Dr. Stockman?" asked Hun. (Apparently he was not as dumb as he looked)

"Trouble?" said Stockman, "No, no, everything is proceeding exactly as I planned." Then there was another explosion. Hun then grabbed Baxter Stockman by his collar and lifted him up.

"Perhaps you would like to explain this plan to the Master," said Hun.

"Rrrgh, let go of me you big brainless goon!" exclaimed Stockman. Hun just ignored him and carried him away by his collar.

-The Lair-

Back at the lair, the heroes plus April and Splinter were watching the news on TV.

"_And the authorities are completely perplexed at the destruction of the Stock-Tronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman._"

"What will you do now Miss O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job," asked Splinter

"I'm not exactly sure," said April.

"We'll help you get back on your feet," said Naruto.

"You guys, you've all been…well…great, and by guys I mean four green talking turtles, a human with a whiskered face, and a giant talking rat," said April.

"Here's to the new team!" shouted Don, toasting everyone with his cup of tea.

-Meanwhile at a building with a red foot insignia on it-

"So as any fool can see, the whole thing was a, ummm, _minor_ set-back," said Stockman to the Man wearing a cloak with the same red foot insignia as the building, "With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work, oh, Monday morning."

The man got up from his kneeling position, put on claws, pointed at Stockman and said, "You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman." Hun then dragged Stockman away.

Just then, a henchman with a scope on his eye approached the Man, "We have the image you requested master," he said. Just then a thermal image of all four turtles plus Naruto appeared.

"These are the ones responsible," said the Man. He then swiped his claws at the projector and dismantled it with ease.

So here is the third chapter and the idea that I borrowed from Dark Signer. My god, this was hard to adapt because of Naruto's back story; but I think I made it work. Also make a Mental note that I won't be adapting EVERY episode of TMNT 2k3, just the ones with the most significance.


	4. Chapter 4: Casey Jones vs Everyone

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 4: Casey Jones VS Everyone

**-The Lair- **

Michelangelo and Raphael were having a little training spar, and it was going good until Mikey kicked Raph into some boxes.

"OFFFFF!" went Raphael as he landed on his back.

"Ha, nice fall Raphael," said Mikey in a mocking way, "Just come on back if you want some more of that."

Raph started to recover, "Rrrgarrggh; you've had it Mikey. Bro or no, you've got to go" he warned rather angrily. Then he leapt in the air and swung his fist, then his legs, then both of his fists.

"Good reverse punch. Nice roundhouse kicks. Whoa not a bad dragon punch either but you're just a little SLOW!" said Mikey while he dodged the aforementioned moves. Then he just smacked Raph hard against his face, making him lose his balance and falling again.

"Actually, MUCH to slow," said Mikey.

Then Raph angrily retaliated by punching Mikey hard and making him slide into the opposite wall and fall on his back. Presently Splinter, Leonardo and Naruto were there just in time to see what unfolded next. Raph started to angrily attack Mikey swinging both of his fists left and right as if to actually do some damage.

"You think you're better than me, DO YOU?!" shouted Raph as he and Mikey held each other at bay.

"No, you're just too cocky," replied Mikey as he threw Raph on to a table which promptly smashed beneath him.

Mikey started to walk towards Splinter, Leo, and Naruto saying, "Winner, and still champion, Michelangelo." He failed to notice that Raph growled and picked up a steel pipe. Naruto noticed and nudged Splinter.

"No. No you, youuuuu RRRARRRGGHHHH!" shouted Raph as he jumped in the air, kicked Mikey down and started to swing the pipe at him.

"Wait, WAIT!" exclaimed Mikey as he used his hands to shield his face from the oncoming blow.

Naruto grabbed Raph's arm and stopped him just in time, "Raph WAIT, have you lost your mind?!" he exclaimed.

Donatello ran to see what all the commotion was about. "You okay Mikey, what were you THINKING Raph?" Don asked. Raph then took a couple of deep breaths and began to calm down in order to realize the action he was about to do.

"I-I-Naruto, Mikey, I-I…..ugh," said Raph as he put a hand to the side of his head.

"Ahh my son, so angry," said Splinter gently as he comforted Raph. "Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things," he said. Raph slowly got up and took in what Splinter had told him.

"Master Splinter, I-I-I got-I gotta get some air," he said as he ran away. Leo made a move to go follow him but Splinter held him back, shaking his head left and right as he did so.

**-The Roof Tops- **

Raph quickly opened a door, ran outside and slowly came to a stop, breathing rather hard as he did.

"RRRRRARRRRGHHHHHH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" he shouted into the night.

"A lot of things actually; but for now we'll stick to the anger," said a voice beneath him. Raph's eyes widened as he looked down and saw Naruto standing straight with his feet on the wall, presumably with chakra.

"Naruto what're you doin' here?" Raph asked.

"Well someone had to make sure you wouldn't do anything drastic," replied Naruto as he climbed up to join Raph. They then sat side by side with their feet dangling over the edge.

"I-I don't know what came over me. One minute I was on the ground and the next you were holdin' my arm back. I don't even know _why_ my hand was holdin' a steel pipe, it just was," Raph lamented as he put a hand up to his head.

"Well you're not alone there Raph," said Naruto, "I mean look at me. When Master Splinter first told me my back story, I just wanted to beat the living daylights out of the next thing that happened to cross my path. But Splinter talked to me like I was a friend and not a student or a son. He gave me a way to vent all of my frustration out without hurting him or any of you guys. Maybe that's the thing you need: a friend you can relate and talk to."

"Well who am I goin' to talk to _you_?" asked Raph.

"No, but someone will come along. Just you wait," replied Naruto.

**-At Some Random Apartment- **

"_And in other news: more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask are being reported in connection to several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragon Gang. He is alleged to have under world connections._" Said a news reporter on the television.

A fairly muscular blue eyed man with a brown tank top and blue jeans with a white stripe on each leg was lifting a weight and watching the news report. As he was watching the report, he flashed back to an event in his childhood.

_-Flash Back- _

Fire was burning everywhere. And out of the flames came a group of Purple Dragons led by a very familiar lookingleader. He chuckled evilly.

_-Flash Back End- _

The man got up and put on some gloves.

"Purple Dragon scum, _somebody's_ got to stop them," he snarled. He then walked over to a table and picked up a white hockey mask. Then he put it on his face while saying, "Somebody's gotta make them PAY!" He then picked up a golf bag consisting of hockey sticks and baseball bats. Then he stepped in front of a mirror, spun a hockey stick and said, "They'll pay, they'll ALL pay; cause Casey Jones is on the job!"

**-Somewhere in New York City- **

A random woman was walking home when she noticed a Purple Dragon gang member leaning on a building up ahead. She then decided to go through the alley. The gang member looked around before he followed her. The women walked through the alley, quickening her pace as she tried to hurry home. Then she saw two more gang members in front of her, blocking her path. They then advanced towards her. She then backed away but bumped into the gang member that was following her.

"Oh no," she whimpered.

"Hand over the purse sweetie and we promise not to hurt you…too much," said a gang member as he chuckled. Meanwhile Raph and Naruto noticed what was going on and decided to save her. But before they could, a sing-song voice rang through the alley.

"Purple Dragons," it said "come out and play." The voice then stepped out of the shadows. And it was revealed to be Casey Jones. He then banged a trash can with his hockey stick.

"It's that wacko with a hockey mask. Let's get him," said a gang member. Then all the gang members started to walk toward Casey.

"Looks like this is going to be good," said Raph.

"We'll see," said Naruto.

The gang members started to attack Casey, but he swung the trash can and knocked one member down. Then he swung his hockey stick and knocked a second member down. Then he swung his hockey stick behind him and knocked the third member down.

"No mercy scum. I'm puttin' you punks outta business…PERMANENTLY!" he exclaimed as he started to swing down.

"The guy's outta control," said Raph.

"Well stop him," said Naruto as both he and Raph jumped down from the roof top. Raph then grabbed Casey's arm.

"Hey!" exclaimed Casey.

"Easy there cowboy," said Naruto, "calm down; you stopped them, you did good." The Purple Dragon gang members started to run away.

"Aww man they're getting' away. Stay outta my business you FREAK!" exclaimed Casey as he punched Raph on to the ground. "You can run Purple Dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!" He yelled as he ran after them. Naruto then picked up the woman's purse and gave it too her.

"Sorry about the mess," he said.

"Keep away from me you freaks!" she yelled as she snatched the purse from Naruto's hands and ran away. Naruto just shrugged and ran after Raph who started to chase Casey.

"You know Raph, I think we found the somebody you can talk to," said Naruto.

"Ehh whatever," replied Raph. Presently there was a noise ahead and a big shadow could be seen and it depicted what Casey was doing to the gang members. He was beating them with a hockey stick shouting, "You've stolen your last purse dog breaths!"

"Unbelievable this guy just won't quit," said Raph.

"Like looking into a mirror isn't it," remarked Naruto.

Casey then picked up a gang member and started to swing his hockey stick. Raph had had enough. There was too much blood shed than necessary. He ran up to Casey and kicked him down.

"I told you to cool it pal," he warned. Casey just got up.

"Yeah, and I told you to stay out of my way," replied Casey, "But since your ears don't seem to be working, then I'll get my point across a whole 'nother way." He then Swung at Raph who dodged his attacks. Then they were at a stand off.

"Listen, I'm trying to tell ya something here," said Raph, "but you're really workin on my nerves."

"Is that right?" said Casey. Then he started to swing his hockey stick again at Raph, but to no avail.

"You think you're doin the right thing, but you're goin about it all wrong. You gotta get control of yourself," Raph explained.

"Look freak, if you're protectin these Purple Dragon scum then you're in my way and you're goin down too," Casey replied as he jumped in the air and slammed the hockey stick down hard, trying to hit Raph but missed.

"Hockey season's over," muttered Raph. Then he leapt in the air and did a spin kick which knocked the hockey stick out of Casey's hands.

"Yeah? Well Baseball's in season and so are you, you freaky freaking weirdo. Batter up!," said Casey as he took out two Baseball bats.

"Can't you think of any better insults besides the word 'freak', it's getting kind of old," remarked Naruto. Both of them ignored Naruto.

Raph took out his Sais. "Fine then, play ball!" he exclaimed. Both he and Casey circled each other until both of them charged at eachother.

"Hey you gotta listen to me, you're angry I can understand that believe me, but what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far? You'd get yourself in real trouble" said Raph. Casey ignored him and whacked him back against the wall.

"I got my reasons for doin what I do," said Casey, "and they ain't nothing to do with you." He then swung both of the bats down, but Raph blocked them with ease.

"Fine then you want to fight, then let's fight!" Raph exclaimed angrily as he kicked Casey hard in the abdomen. Casey then swung a bat and knocked Raph into some trash cans. Raph growled and he leapt in the air in order to deliver some serious damage to Casey by kicking him again. Casey was knocked on to the alley wall. Raph then unmasked Casey and he saw that Casey had the same look in his eyes like he did.

"What-what are I'm doin, we're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting, we both just need to get a hold of ourselves. Take it easy chill" said Raph as he handed Casey's hockey mask back. Casey just picked up a Baseball bat.

"You know you're right," said Casey, "you've shown me the error of my ways. NOT! BATTER UP!" Casey then swung the bat at Raph, but then Naruto intervened by blocking the bat using his kunai knife.

"That's enough of that," he growled. Casey then saw that Naruto had crimson red eyes and slit like pupils. He then backed away, picking up the rest of his sporting equipment and composing himself.

"I can't believe you fell for that," said Casey as he ran off laughing.

"Yep, this is defiantly the somebody you can talk to," said Naruto, his eyes returning to normal.

Raph just growled and said, "I hate it when you make your eyes look like that, it's too creepy and scary." Then they both ran after Casey Jones.

**-The Lair- **

"See Don, we could very own Battle Shell. I even got a name for it: 'The Battle Shell'. I got it all figured out: Turbo Boosters, Double Action Traction, Cool Secret…thingies shooting out the back. We should be tricking out the armored car," said Mikey while he waved a piece of paper in front of Don, distracting him from his work.

"By 'WE' you mean 'ME' and I don't have the time," said Don, "There's too much to do around here. Besides, where would we keep the thing?"

"We can find a place. Come on Don please? Please, please, please, please, please? Did I mention that you're my favorite turtle?" pleaded Mikey.

"You know he's not going to stop until you say yes," remarked a voice behind them.

"Naruto," said Don in mild surprise, "I thought you went to check on Raph?"

"Shadow Clones, never leave home without them," replied Naruto.

"Then are you a clone or the real thing?" Don asked.

"A clone; Boss said he wanted to make sure Raph wouldn't get into any sticky situations," replied the Clone.

"SHHHH, Leonardo is working on perfecting his ninjutsu skills. Perhaps something you three should consider," said Splinter who was holding up two wooden boards.

"Does Master Splinter know about you leaving?" whispered Don to the Clone.

"No, you saw what he did to Leo. You think he would let Boss go, not a chance," replied the Clone in a whisper as well. Their attention was drawn back to Splinter and Leo.

"Leonardo: Leaping Split Kick!" commanded Splinter. Leo did as he was instructed to do and kicked the two boards, but he didn't break them.

"Argh," he said with an exasperated look on his face.

"Try again my son, it will come with practice," said Splinter.

Mikey tried begging Don again.

"Donatello, Donatello; if you build it, you will ride IN TURTLE STYLE!" He exclaimed.

"Here motor mouth, make your self useful and hang this up someplace nice" said Don handing Mikey some nails, a hammer, and a framed sign that read 'Sewer Sweet Sewer'. Mikey then found a spot to hang the sign. He then tried to hammer a nail on to the wall, but to no avail.

"Ugh, what's this wall made of," he complained. He swung the hammer even harder and faster, stubbornly trying to make a dent in the wall. But the end result was a bent nail. He left the wall only to return with a sledge hammer and a rail road spike.

"Alright tough guy, let's dance," he said. He then swung the hammer on the spike and it was placed inside the wall. He then hung the picture seeming rather pleased with himself. Then there was trouble. The wall started to crack around the spike as it made a rumbling sound.

"Uh-oh, said Mikey as the wall started to crumble. But as the dust fell Mikey said, "Whoa guys, look what I found." It was a blue door with patterns on it. Don, Leo, the Clone, and Splinter went to investigate what had happened.

"It's a door of some kind," said Don.

"Be careful," said Leo.

"Why are we whispering," said the Clone.

Don then put his hand on the door and it opened, revealing another room. The group walked inside and saw that the room glowed thanks to a crystal that was hanging on the ceiling. Then the door shut behind them. The Clone then promptly went *POOF* to relay the information to the original.

"I'm going to have a few words with him about using his jutsu wisely," remarked Splinter.

All of a sudden the room began to shake.

"Are we moving?" Leo wondered aloud.

**-An Abandoned Garage/Warehouse- **

A hole appeared in the floor and a pod shaped thing came out. The door on the pod opened allowing Mikey, Don, Leo, and Splinter to walk out and explore their surroundings.

"Where in the shell are we?" asked Mikey. Don then opened up the garage door.

"So the weird glowing chamber brings up to street level?" he wondered. Splinter sniffed the air.

"Hmmm, this warehouse has been abandoned for many years," he said.

"Great space, but it needs something," said Mikey, "Bathtub? No. Kitchen? Nu-uh. I know, a supped up Battle Shell right here. No, no right HERE is the perfect spot to keep the supped up Battle Shell. NO, NO, HERE….."

"I think he's trying to tell you something Donny," remarked Leo.

**-A Random Alley- **

"I know that big dope is around here somewhere," muttered Raph to himself. Suddenly a motorcycle came rushing through with Casey at the wheel. He then tripped Raph shouting, "I GOT MORE TRICKS THAN THAT FREAK BOY! You want a re-match; check me out Friday at central park." He then sped away.

"Seriously, he can't think up of any more insults other than freak? Guy's got no brain cell's left," remarked Naruto.

Meanwhile a Purple Dragon called up his leader.

"Yo Dragon Face, it's that guy. The one with the hockey mask, he's been fightin' some weirdo in a lizard costume and I'll know where he'll be Friday night."

"_I want his head on a plate. Put everybody on alert, EVERYBODY. This guy's been messing with our business for months. It's time we started messing with him._" The Leader hung up.

"See you Friday night loser," said the gang member.

"See you too," said a voice behind him. He turned around and Naruto gave him a knock out punch to his face.

**-The Lair- **

"I don't know who could've built this thing, but if we're going to use it then we'll need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse," said Leo as he, Splinter, Don, and Mikey stepped back into the lair.

"Piece of pie," said Don.

"Mmmm, piece of pizza pie," said Mikey. Just then Raph and Naruto walked in.

"Welcome home you guys," he said, "Man Raph you look like you got the shell kicked out of you."

"Yeah, it's a LONG story," said Naruto.

"But first, I-I-I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry I got so outta control. And guys I'm really sorry," said Raph.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" asked Leo in a joking manner.

"Let's just say he's had a chance to think about the way he's been acting. I'll fill you in over dinner," said Naruto.

"Dinner!" exclaimed Mikey, "Now you're talking _my_ language."

"What language is that? Nit-wit?" remarked Raph.

**-That Night- **

That night, Naruto and the others decided to go top side

"I don't know Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter," said Leo.

"And have him stop us from goin top side? We have to find that vigilante whack bag and stop him for his own good. He's not a bad guy, just a little misguided," said Raph. Unknown to them, Splinter was wide awake and listening in. He then decided to flip on the switch that would turn on the electricity.

"Achhhemmm," he said.

"Busted," said Mikey.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" Splinter asked.

"In this month?" said Naruto.

"512 times," answered Don.

"It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above," said Splinter, "You cannot be seen walking amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you five are. It is as the great sage and warrior Kenji Hashimora once said 'Why walk when you can ride?' "

"Come again?" said Naruto. Splinter then smiled. "Take the truck," he said as the pod elevator opened.

**-The Abandoned Warehouse-**

As the Pod opened the doors, the five warriors walked out.

"Alright," said Raph, "We have till Friday night to make this Ninja Ready as possible."

"Let's get to work," replied Don

And so, the group worked hard day and night making the truck as ready as possible for the upcoming battle.

**-A Week Later- **

The Battle Shell was complete. But the five warriors had no time to lose. Naruto started the engine and pushed and flicked every button and switch necessary. And then the Battle Shell sped down the streets of New York City. Meanwhile Casey Jones hopped on his motor cycle and sped away to Central Park, unaware of the ambush that was waiting for him. As the Battle Shell reached Central Park, Naruto (who was at the wheel) decided to do some commentary.

"And on your left is Central Park. 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city," he said.

"Wait," said Raph as he pointed to Casey Jones, "there he is! Floor it Naruto, kep up with him."

"You go get him Raph," said Naruto, "Don whipped up something special for you in the back." Raph saw that there was a motor cycle, painted red.

"Like it?" said Don, "I call it the Shell cycle."

"Donatello, you are the turtle," replied Raph as he started up the motor cycle. The back doors swung open and Raph sped away to catch up with Casey. As he caught up with him, he shouted "HEY HOT SHOT SLOW DOWN!" Casey just ignored Raph and sped deeper into the park.

"Pull Over!" shouted Raph. Casey ignored him again. Raph then got impatient.

"I said 'PULL OVER'!" he shouted pushing the brakes on Casey's bike. Casey then front flipped on to the pavement.

"UGH, I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by a giant frog," said Casey. Raph just stood towering over him.

"Turtle."

"Whatever!"

"Look, I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons," Raph said, "I'll help you take'em down, but we gotta exercise just a little restraint."

"Save it, you don't know what you're talking about," said Casey.

"Try me," replied Raph. Casey took off his mask.

"Well a long time ago when I was a kid," he started

_-Flash Back-_

Fire was burning everywhere. And out of the flames came a group of Purple Dragons led by a very familiar lookingleader. He chuckled evilly.

"_Some punks were shakin_'_ my dad for protection money. They were the Purple Dragons. When he didn't pay, they torched our store."_

A young boy was in the way of this leader. The leader grabbed the boy by the collar.

"Tell your old man punk: 'Next time PAY UP or else!' " The leader then threw the boy back on the ground. Then the gang walked away. The child would then forever have the image of the fire in his mind.

_-Flash Back End-_

"So don't tell ME how to deal with Purple Dragons," he finished.

"Just be careful," said Raph, "You're anger can take ya down, make you act just like them. My…Father once told me: 'A true warrior finds balance in all things'."

"Balance huh," replied Casey.

"Well as much balance as couple of hot headed whack bags like us can manage," said Raph.

"Me? You're the only whack bag" retorted Casey.

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you," retorted Raph.

"Sorry but for a little green dude, you are totally nuts," said Casey.

"Yeah well I'm not the one runnin around a hockey mask."

"I gotta keep my good looks, I'm savin this face for Hollywood."

"Well isn't this romantic," said a voice. Raph and Casey were then surrounded by Purple Dragon gang members.

As the gang closed in on them, it seemed like it would be the end for both Raph and Casey. Suddenly the lights from the Battle Shell appeared. As soon as the Battle Shell stopped, Naruto came out of the driver's side and said, "Need some help?"

"What do you think," said Raph. Naruto just smirked and formed his fingers into a cross shape. Then he shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and instantly 5 Narutos appeared. Leo, Don, and Mikey also joined in.

"Friends of yours," Casey asked.

"Family actually," said Raph.

"I can see the resemblance," remarked Casey

"I'm the pretty one," said Naruto. Then the five heroes and clones plus Casey attacked at once. The Purple Dragons were no match for the collective power of the heroes. As the gang members were knocked down, Naruto took down the leader using one of his ultimate techniques. First his clones slid on the ground getting underneath him with their foots in the air while shouting, "**NA-RU-TO**" putting emphasis on the syllables. Finally Naruto jumped high in the air and kicked the leader down (not too hard mind you) while shouting the second phrase of his technique "**UZUMAKI BARRAGE!**" The leader then landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oooo, 10 outta 10," said Casey holding up all ten of his fingers. Raph held up all of his fingers too.

"Come on Raph, only a six?" remarked Naruto.

"A six is all I can give ya bro," replied Raph. Then he turned to Casey.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm glad I met ya crazy man," said Raph

"Me too, and ya know something; I'm startin to see what you're all about," said Casey.

"You mean about balance?" asked Raph.

"Nah, I mean that you're a green mutant freak. But I like ya," replied Casey

"Again with the lame insult, can you use a different word other than freak," said an exasperated Naruto.

"Fine then, you look like a cat whisker boy," retorted Casey.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU STUPID COMEDIAN!" yelled Naruto as the others laughed.

PHEW man this took me so long, partly due to school, but here it is the fourth Chapter of NMNT hope you like it and leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5: Robots Why is it Robots

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 5: Robots, Why is it Always Robots

**-Some Random Science Building in New York: Sunrise-**

A woman wearing a white radiation protection suit was walking towards a cylindrical glass tube saying, "Journal Entry 567 US Government Commission Project Code Name: Nanotech. Experiment is proceeding as planned. The nano bots continue to work together in a colony co-coordinating by the hive mind contained within the robotic cells."

She then pushed a button which brought up a micro-scope that would allow her to observe the nano bots more closely while continuing with her entry, "The safety restriction is still in place; it cannot disassemble molecules or organic cells as it will in the future when it performs microscopic operations."

She then pushed a button which brought up a toaster and a digital alarm clock. Then both of the aforementioned objects went in the tube.

"7:05 AM," the woman continued, "first test of its abilities to take apart and reassemble mechanical devices." The nano bots hovered in the air until both mechanical devices were in. Then the bots swarmed them, disassembling the devices in the process. Then the bots reassembled all the parts to form an upright walking two legged robot-like being. It then slowly walked towards the woman, its 'arms' stretched out like a child looking for basic love from a parental figure.

"Ugh please, I though this was vexed," said woman clearly appalled at the behavior the robot was displaying. She then shook her head as if this behavior was not something new.

"The mental structure of the hive mind is equivalent to that of a three-year-old child. Facilitate absorbing new information. It's personifying again; ridiculous," she said. She then held up a remote and pushed a button which electrified the glass resulting in the robot being electrocuted. The robot screamed in pain and exploded. As a result: the nano bots forming into a cloud-like structure.

"This personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible," she said as she finished her journal entry. Then she rubbed her head and muttered, "Ugh, wish I could do the same to this head-ache. I need a cup of coffee." She then walked away. As she was walking away, the nano bots reassembled the robot that they had formed but this time adding a drill to one of the arms. It then drilled a small hole in the glass, disassembled then abandoning the robot form and escaping through a vent and into an alley.

**-The Streets of New York: Day-**

The nano bots them hovered through the streets. Meanwhile a crook wearing a trench coat was trying to sell toy robots on the street corner.

"Hey the new Cy-Bots are here, get em' while they're hot. Come on someboy's gotta want one of these things," he exclaimed. Nobody was interested and they all were ignoring him.

"You bunch of ingrates, you think you're too good for me, is that it? Why I outta…." he muttered. A child then came along begging to his father.

"Daddy, daddy I want one," he said.

"OK, OK," replied the father, "How much pal?"

"Five bucks, a bargain," said the crook. The father then took out his wallet and some dollar bills.

"I'll give ya three," he said.

"THREE! I gotta make a livin' here," exclaimed the crook.

"Take it or leave it," said the father.

"Alright fine," the crook complied. The child then picked up a robot. As he and his father were walking away, the crook stole his wallet.

"I'll get it from the bank then," he sneered. At that moment the toy robot fell apart almost instantly in the child's hands. The father turned around to demand his money back but the crook was gone. The nano bots, who were watching the scene unfold, followed the crook.

Then the crook ran into an alley saying, "Harry, you've still got it." He then took all the money that was in the wallet. Then he discarded the wallet. As he counted the total amount he snarled, "THIRTEEN BUCKS! Man oh man, can't I ever get a break?!" As he was seething he accidentally slipped on the nano bots, dropping his radio and merchandise on the ground. The nano bots then disassembled the aforementioned things and began to re assemble. The crook, now known as Harry, watched with fear and amazement at the spectacle that was happening before his eyes. The nano bots then finished reassembling the jumbled parts into another small child-like robot.

"Daddy," it said as it walked towards Harry.

"No. No," he whispered.

The robot then stopped walking towards Harry. Harry then took the opportunity to get a good look at the robot that manifested before him.

"You know from up close you don't look _too_ bad," he said, "Now then you…weird lookin'…whatever you are, could you give me back my stuff?" Then something caught his eye. A jewelry store's back entrance was on the other side of the alley.

"Whoa hold on a sec, I'm getting one a' my million dollar ideas. Listen kid, that trick you do takin' things apart, do you think you could to a little thing called a burglar alarm?"

"Daddy," said the robot.

"You want a daddy? If you do what I tell ya, I'll be your daddy, deal? Here smile and shake hands, course with your face I can't tell if you're smiling or what," said Harry offering his hand to the robot. The robot looked at the hand and mimicked the action Harry just did.

As they walked out of the alley way Harry said, "Kid, I got a feelin you're my lucky break I've been waitn' for."

**-In another alley-**

The Turtle Van, along with Casey on his motor cycle, parked next to the back door of a store called: The 2nd Time Around. April was inside dusting some grandfather clocks when a door-bell rang. She then went to the back door to answer. She opened it and in front of her was Naruto.

"Hi April," he said, "Foxy Green Brothers Movers and Schleppers reporting for duty."

"Hey guys," said April as she also saw Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo behind Naruto, "thanks for coming; I need all the help I can get. Naruto, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes."

"Just let me get some extra hands," said Naruto as he performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu and made five clones of himself.

"Right over there cheater," said April jokingly. Don and Mikey came in with some bags.

"Hey April, where do you want us to put these bags?" Don asked.

"Over there," she replied. Then she turned her attention to Leo and Raph.

"You two that whole wall of antiques needs moving, _carefully_," she said.

"Hey I'm a ninja not a…." Raph started to complain when Leo pushed him forward.

"Your wish is our command," said Leo. Just then Casey walked in. April looked at Naruto for answers.

He saw and replied, "Hope you don't mind but we brought along a friend."

"Yo, I'm Casey. Casey Jones. So uhh, nice junk," he said as he looked around the store.

"Well this was my dad's shop. But now I'm re-opening it for now until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind of...weirdly," she said.

"They helped you out too huh?" Casey asked.

"Saved me is more like it," she replied.

"Yeah, now she's waiting for a real job to come along while she hides out here," remarked Naruto.

"I'm not hiding from anything Naruto," April retorted.

"Whatever babe, you know you love me," he replied.

"Babe?!" said an agitated April. Casey then noticed that Raph was trying to move a display shelf.

"Hey Raph, that's a two man job," he said as he helped Raph by moving it then lifting it up.

"Uh guys, be careful those are RARE IRREPLACABLE ANTIQUE CHINA!" shouted April as plates and cups fell from the shelf. She shut her eyes anticipating numerous shattering noises. When there were none she opened them and saw that Naruto and his clones acted in the nick of time and saved the falling antiques.

"Admit it, I'm awesome right?" he said with a smile.

"Thanks," said April as she gave a small smile back.

**-Later that Evening-**

Harry and the robot returned to the back door of the jewelry store. Harry then pointed to an electrical box with a red flashing light indicating the robot needed to take apart and disassemble the box. The robot then stretched its arms and released a small cloud of nano bots. The nano bots quickly disabled the alarm and the red flight stopped flashing. Then the robot disassembled the locks on the back door allowing Harry to get in more easily. Once inside, Harry took out a flashlight and began to observe at what he could steal. He then set his eyes upon a display case that had gold necklaces, diamond rings, pearl necklaces, and diamond earrings. He smashed the case and stuffed them inside of his duffel bag, and then he took all the money out of the cash register. Then both he and the robot walked away without a hitch. A day later, Harry had bought himself some new threads.

"Ahh, yes siree lokin' good. You are my lucky break," he said to the robot while giving it a pat on the head. Then he put the robot inside his duffel bag and walked as if he could conquer the world.

**-One week later, evening: The 2****nd**** Time Around-**

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed was right on my block. So that's why I asked you here for a sleep-over tonight," said April to Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey who were gathered in the upper level apartment living room.

"Don't worry April," said Raph, "We got ya covered."

"I fell so much better having you guys here," said April with a relieved look on her face. She then turned her head to look out the window where she could see Naruto across the street on the roof tops standing guard.

Later that evening Harry and the robot walked out of an alley and onto the street where April's store was located. As they passed the store, something caught Harry's eye.

"Well hello a pinky ring. Heh, where I grew up all the neighborhood big-shots had pinky rings. Hey kid, fetch that for me will ya?" he said. The robot went in with ease. As it went to procure what his 'daddy' wanted, it saw a collection of Greek theater emotion expression masks. The robot pondered and pressed a button which made its speaker say, "_course with your face I can't tell if you're smiling or what_." (Apparently it could remember conversations and play back certain phrases.) The robot then decided to grab all the masks and put them on its face. Meanwhile Harry was getting impatient.

"Come on kid what's takin ya so long?" he said. He then noticed all the masks that were on the robot's face. "What are ya doin' with those? Ahh come on let's get outta here," he said and the robot obeyed. As they exited out the back door and were walking out of the alley, Harry heard a voice behind him.

"Don't move punk." Harry turned around and saw Naruto who had a hardened expression on his face. "So, what's your story: doing some after hour shopping?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Harry and grabbed him by his shirt collar. The robot then put on a frightened expression, disassembled a car and combined the parts onto its body, the result being that the robot was larger. Naruto let go of Harry and faced the new challenger.

"Well, this is going to be fun," he said. The robot just charged. It then swung its fists left and right but Naruto just dodged them with ease. The robot then did an uppercut and knocked the wind out of Naruto. Then it swung its fist, hitting Naruto and slamming him into a brick wall.

"Ughhh," went Naruto.

Inside the apartment Leo (who, along with the others, was fast asleep) heard the noise and was startled. Quickly composing himself, he woke up the others.

"Guys, there are noises outside," he exclaimed. April then walked in.

"Hey, did you hear…..I guess you did," she said staring into an empty room.

Outside the turtles stood in front of Naruto, who was struggling to get up, and raised their weapons to defend him.

"Uhh Donny, what's that?" asked Leo. "Insufficient data boss," replied Don.

"Guys careful, that thing means business," said Naruto. "Right," said Leo.

"Aww man this can't be happening, MARTIANS! Just when things are finally goin my way we-we-we get invaded. Don't let them take me kid," said Harry to the robot. The robot promptly put an angry expression on its face. The turtles went into defensive positions. The robot slammed its fists down and Raph took the opportunity to strike it. He swung his Sais at the robot, but to no avail. The robot just kicked Raph back. Mikey took the opportunity to do a flying kick towards the robot's back but the robot swatted him like a mosquito. Mikey landed next to Don.

"Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?" he asked him. Don took out a blow torch.

"Hold that thought, just keep him busy" said Don.

"Knew you were goin to say that," replied Mikey. He and Leo distracted the robot while Don went behind it. He then lit the blow torch and set it on the robot. The robot then put on a scared expression and screamed in pain. Then it put on and angry expression and hit Don, making him hit the wall hard.

"Don't let them aliens get you kid. Knock em' flat," said Harry.

Naruto got up and said, "What do you know about this thing?"

Harry turned around and put up his hands, "Kid help!" he shouted.

"Daddy," said the robot as it picked up the turtles plus Naruto and threw them aside. It then picked up Harry and ran off with him. Just then April came out.

"What was that thing?" she asked. Then she noticed Naruto struggling to get up.

"Ughhh," said Naruto. April ran to him.

"Naruto!" she cried as she helped him up.

"Guys, I think we can count this as a temporary loss," he said. Don then noticed a piece of the robot that was moving and making a small noise.

"Uhh guys, this stuff is moving," he said as a small cloud of nano bots appeared. They all went back inside the apartment. April dressed Naruto's wounds that he sustained during the fight and laid him on the couch. Meanwhile Don got out a microscope and examined the piece of metal that the robot left behind.

"Whoa, talk about something you don't see everyday," said Don as he peered into the microscope.

"What did you find," asked Mikey.

"Take a look," replied Don. Mikey peered into the lens and saw the nano bots wriggling around.

"Ewww," he said, "What are they?"

"Nano bots," said Don, "microscopic robots all working together."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Raph.

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless and unmotivated," replied Don.

"Oh, like Raph when he goes solo; he becomes mindless and unmotivated," said Mikey.

"Speaking of mindless," said Naruto from the couch, "did that thing seem kind of lost to any of you?"

"Yeah like a little kid," said Mikey. Don then peered into the microscope again.

"Uh-oh," he said, "it's reproducing itself and each nano bot makes a copy of itself, then the copies make copies. This thing could become really unstoppable."

"Then we stop it now. Is there any way to trace this thing?" said Leo.

"Hmmm, the nano bots have a unique power signature, I think the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it," said Don.

"And once we find robo-boy, then what?" asked Mikey.

"Well as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology, it does seem susceptible to extreme heat," replied Don as he turned on the blow torch and disintegrated the nano bots.

"So what are we waiting for," said Naruto, "let me get up out of this couch and…"

"You aren't going anywhere. Now you wait right here while I get some more bandages," said April. Naruto just laid there with a pout on his face. Raph walked over to him.

"You sure you ain't milkin' this whole boo-boo thing?" he asked.

"Shut up, you know I recover faster than anyone else. I just don't want to get her mad," said Naruto.

"Whatever," replied Raph.

Don put the robot sample on the scanner, got in the driver's seat and drove the Battle Shell at a high speed. As he followed the route that the scanner laid out, he saw that the robot's signal came from the junk yard.

"Guys were almost there, should be right through THERE" he shouted as he crashed through the gates.

**-New York City Junk Yard-**

"Man that was somethin'. Those space aliens and the whiskered orange guy, maybe he's a space alien too, but kid you saved me. You're a stand up guy you know that? I'm proud of you," said Harry who was sitting on a couch that was on top of a small hill of the things he stole. The robot put on a happy expression.

"Hey you think maybe those space aliens came from the same place you're from (wherever that is)? You think maybe they're here to take you back?" he asked the robot. The robot just put up a worried expression.

"Nah I wouldn't like that either. Maybe it's time for us to blow outta town," declared Harry. Suddenly there was a noise. "You hear that?" asked Harry.

Soon the Battle Shell came to a stop. The turtles stepped out to have a closer look.

"Look at all this stolen stuff," said Leo.

"Where is that thing," asked Raph.

"The locator says it should be right here," replied Don.

"I know it's been used before guys, but I got a bad feeling about this," said Mikey

Then out of no where, the robot came crashing through the garbage piles, swinging its fists at the four heroes. They all leapt back and got their weapons out. The robot then put on an angry expression as it stretched its arms out, released clouds of nano bots and made itself bigger with the surrounding junk making it a more formidable opponent. The turtles just huddled together.

"Now I'm getting an even badder feeling about this," said Mikey. The robot then decided to scream in anger.

"Uhh guys, anyone gonna tell me how we're gonna take this thing down?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Like we always do," said Leo, "Together, hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself. NOW!" And all the turtles leapt in the air. Raph went behind, Mikey went for the legs, Don went for the arms and Leo went for a hand. The robot screamed in pain but then it reattached its hand and started to attack again. It grabbed Mikey and started to swing him around in circles.

"I'm coming Mikey!" yelled Don as he grabbed the blow torch.

"Hurry I think I'm going to hurl!" shouted Mikey as he was spinning around. Don leapt at the robot but the robot just knocked him down.

"It's fast," said Don in amazement.

"That's not a good thing Don!" shouted Mikey. Just then the robot let him go. He then crashed into a pile of junk and fell down.

"So, I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well," said Mikey as he got up.

"Plan B?" asked Don.

"Plan B," confirmed Leo. The turtles retreated into the battle shell. Mikey then fired up the engine and sped away with the robot following closely behind them.

"Go get em' kid you got them on the run!" shouted Harry. Slowly but surely, the robot was catching up with the Battle Shell. Then it grabbed the vehicle and held it down while a cloud of nano bots started to disassemble it.

"Faster Mikey, it's taking us apart!" shouted Don.

"I'm givin her all she's got captain, but she can't take no more," replied Mikey.

"Raph you're on. Shell Cycle time, keep it busy until we're in position," declared Leo.

"Oh sure I have to do the crazy stuff," said Raph as he put on the helmet and started the motor cycle and sped away. The robot, thinking it was another attack, let go of the Battle Shell. Raph then drove in circles to try and confuse the robot. The he led it near a crushing pit (the robot was oblivious to this).

"Now Mikey, RAMMING SPEED!" shouted Leo. Mikey then floored it.

"NO LOOK OUT KID!" shouted Harry but it was too late, the robot was knocked into the pit and was crushed into a cube.

"Yowch, looks like that did it," said Raph.

"Yeah he's flat broke," Mikey joked. Just then the robot started to come back to life. The nano bots disassembled then reassembled the robot's body.

"You know, I'm going to stop with the puns," said Mikey as the robot rebuilt itself. Raph and the others all sped away then split up with the robot chasing Raph.

"How fast can you get into position?" Leo asked Don.

"Consider me there," replied Don as he jumped out of the Battle Shell and ran towards a magnetic crane. Raph called Leo's Shell Phone.

"Please let there be a Plan C. I'm REALLY hopin there's a Plan C!" he shouted.

"Plan C at twelve o'clock," replied Leo. Just then Don activated the crane.

"Uhh fellas, PLAN C!" shouted Raph in a nervous voice. As the robot was about to swing down its arm to smash Raph, the Magnetic Crane quickly picked it up.

"No kid, are you alright?" shouted Harry. The robot just screamed. Don then started to bring it over the smelting pit where he intended to melt the robot.

"Hang on kid, daddy's coming!" Harry shouted as he deactivated the crane dropping the robot beside the smelting pit.

"OH NO, ANYONE GOT A PLAN D?!" shouted Mikey.

"FIRE SYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU," said a voice. Suddenly a ball of fire that was larger than any of the junk hills and heat that could put a volcano to shame blasted its way towards the robot, reducing it to smithereens and virtually destroying every last nano bot. The only thing left was a happy expression mask. Harry picked it up and lamented.

"I can't believe you're gone. You were my one real lucky break and I broke you. I'm so sorry," sobbed Harry. Meanwhile Mikey and the others looked around for the location of the justu caster.

"Naruto, what're you doin here?" asked Mikey.

"Boss said you guys might end up in a sticky situation, so he sent me to make sure nothing bad would happen. You guys better go, the cops will be here any minute," said Naruto. Then he went *POOF* revealing that it was a shadow clone. As Raph and the others sped away, the cops arrived and arrested Harry.

As the four turtles were heading back Mikey said, "You know I feel kind of bad for the little bot."

"Little?" remarked Raph.

"You know; he was kind of like a little kid," replied Mikey.

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent," said Don.

"I wonder if Naruto would have turned out like that if Master Splinter hadn't found him?" said Leo. No one had an answer.

As soon as the turtles arrived at the back door of April's store, they heard yelling going on inside. As they opened the door, they found that Naruto (still wearing his bandages) and April were having an argument about something.

"I told you you're not my mother. I also got hurt because I was too busy saving YOU!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, so you think I need saving is that it?" retorted April.

"Now you're just twisting everything I say!"

"Of all the no good things that you have to say, you didn't even need to come over in the first place."

"Yeah well it wasn't my idea!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I think they want to be alone," said Mikey. Raph, Leo, and Don silently agreed.

Another chapter completed. Summer is just around the corner guys so expect faster updates. Hope you like this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness and Swords

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 6: Darkness and Swords

**-The Sewers-**

"He is the Alpha Dog, the thrash-meister and the undisputed god of the half-pipe."

"Not to mention the undisputed god of being SLOW!"

"Hey Naruto no using wind jutsu it's not fair."

"Who said this race was fair."

"Screw both of you guys. Who needs half-pipe when you got _four_ pipe ha ha ha ha!"

Currently Naruto, Michelangelo and Raphael were racing home. Naruto and Mikey were on skateboards while Raph was on Inline Skates. They all twisted and turned as well as taking advantage of doing loop de loops when the sewer walls were curved. At the moment Naruto was in the lead thanks to his abilities of using the wind element of his chakra. Meanwhile Donatello and Leonardo, who were on a BMX bicycle and a scooter respectfully, were desperately trying to catch up to the others.

"Going for amplitude!" Don shouted as he went for a small ramp. Leo followed suit. As all five heroes arrived home, they continued to have their fun by going every possible way inside the lair. At the same time, Splinter came out holding a tray of tea and was walking toward the entertainment center.

"S'cuse me sensei," said Leo as he rushed in front of him. Splinter then reached the entertainment center's table but was interrupted once again.

"Heads up sensei-I mean DOWN!" yelled Naruto as he leapt over Splinter. Splinter then picked up a cup and started to pour tea into it when he had to jump out of Raph and Mikey's way.

"Nice recovery sensei," they said together. Splinter just had a tired but annoyed look on his face. He sighed and proceeded to eat one of two cupcakes he brought with but not before a green hand snatched one away.

"Hey thanks sensei," said Don. Splinter was just getting more annoyed but it seemed that he would finally have some space for himself as he sat down on the couch, picked up a remote, sighed in relief and proceeded to turn on the TV's. Just as soon as he pressed the 'power on/off' button on the remote, the electricity went out. Then a crashing noise could be heard.

"OOOOOOFFFFFF!" was the collective sound made as Leo, Don, Naruto, Raph, and Mikey all collided with each other.

"Nice wiring job Don," said Narto and Mikey together sarcastically.

"I guarantee it's not _my_ wiring. Maybe it's a blackout," said Don.

"Maybe? Naruto you want to get your foot off my shell?" complained Mikey. Splinter then struck a match and lit up a candle.

"Uhh master you might want to keep that away from Mikey. He wolfed down a whole chili cheese pizza for dinner," said Naruto.

"Clearly there is a power failure," said Splinter, "I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed."

"We're all over it," said Mikey as he picked up his skateboard and headed out. The others picked up their gear as well and followed Mikey.

"Hurry up I do not wish to miss my favorite programs," Splinter demanded.

"You mean your English and Latin American Spanish soap operas?!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder. Splinter just gave an annoyed smile.

**-New York City: Night Time-**

The five ninja warriors gathered on a wooden water tower to get a good vantage point.

"You know I don't think Splinter meant for us to investigate this far," said Leo.

"You can never be too thourgh, especially when it comes to top side time" said Raph.

"This whole side of town is dark. A sub-station must have gone out," said Naruto.

"This isn't right, shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" wondered Leo.

"Yeah it's totally dark down there," remarked Raph.

"Which means there's only one thing for us to do," said Mikey.

**-The Streets-**

"BONZAI!" yelled Naruto and Mikey as they grinded on a stair railing with Raph, Don, and Leo grinding on the rail as well (apparently Mikey's idea was to take advantage of the fact that no normal human would be able too see him and the others have fun). Leo then came to his senses and stopped what he was doing.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?" he asked.

"Aww come on Leo live a little will you. I mean, when are we ever going to get the chance to this again," replied Naruto.

"Besides that's the beauty of it Leo," said Raph, "no one _can_ see us 'cuz its pitch black."

"Get with the program bro, it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get in some surface terrain," said Mikey. Don then joined the others.

"Hey check that out," he said pointing towards two foot ninja soldiers scaling a building. The five heroes then went to get a closer look.

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and we nearly got killed," replied Don.

"Who's up for some pay back," said Raph as he got out his weapons.

**-Inside the Building (Which turned out to be a museum)-**

The foot ninjas carefully walked over towards a glass case which held a sword. One of them then took out a silent spinning glass cutter and cut through the glass case. Then his partner put on a robotic looking glove and proceeded to take the sword. But before he could take it, he was stopped by a shuriken.

"Gift shop is on the first floor boys, but they don't take kindly to shoplifters and neither do we," said a voice. Both of the ninjas turned around and saw Naruto, who had his arm stretched out, and the four turtles. The turtles drew their weapons out while Naruto raised his fists. One foot ninja took out his katana while his partner tried to steal the sword again but was stopped (again) by anther shuriken that Naruto threw.

"Now before you make off with the goods, you might want to consider a few things," Raph warned, "One, you're out numbered. Two, don't let the pretty faces fool ya 'cuz we're tougher than we look." Just as he was about to give his third reason, more foot ninjas appeared and surrounded the five heroes.

"And three, we're about to get murdered here," said Mikey. The foot ninjas then drew out their various weapons and started to trap the warriors. Naruto and the others just fought back. Leo fought a foot ninja with a wooden staff that was easily sliced in two. Then the ninja revealed that there blades inside the two pieces but Leo sliced them in half again before knocking the foot ninja into another.

"Phew, saved by the shell," he said. Meanwhile Raph was dodging a foot ninja's katana as the ninja cut a vase and broke it.

"Whoa you broke it you bought it pal," he remarked as he ran in a random direction tricking the foot ninja into following him.

"And speaking of buying it, HYAHHH!" exclaimed Raph as he did a spin kick and knocked the ninja into a gong which rang. Meanwhile Don was fighting a ninja with a staff and was having difficulty disarming him. Then he got the idea to take out his BMX and ride towards the ninja and did a wheelie which knocked the ninja back.

"Alley-oop," said Don as another ninja tried to attack from behind. Don just got out his staff and rode his bike like he was jousting and yelled, "Charge!" as he knocked the ninja into a vase.

"WHAHOOOO BOWLING FOR NINJAS!" yelled Mikey and Naruto as the both skateboarded into a group of foot ninjas and knocked them over like bowling pins. Suddenly Naruto was wrapped in a chain with a sickle at the end. Remembering what Splinter had taught him, he yanked backwards and head-butted the ninja.

"Your weapon can be used against you," he chastised. Then he ripped off the red foot insignia off the ninja's shirt. "Hmmm what do you know, a trophy," he said to himself.

"A little help here?" said Leo as he was fighting off four foot ninjas at once.

"We're on it!" yelled the others as they came to assist. The ninjas, seeing what was about to happen, jumped out of the way the result being that Naruto and the others all crashed into Leo.

"I sense a teamwork training session in our future," remarked Naruto. The foot ninja then took the opportunity to escape.

"They're gettin' away," said Raph. One ninja then took the sword and tried to escape with the others but was blocked by Naruto.

"Just put the sword back and we'll call it a draw," he said. The ninja just raised the arm that was holding the sword and made it glow. The five heroes were tense not knowing what they were expecting. The ninja then swung the sword left to right and made a wave of energy appear knocking the heroes back. The ninja escaped with the others.

"How 'bout best two outta three," groaned Mikey as he and the others got up.

"What was that sword?" Don wondered. Just then police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Hold that thought," said Leo, "We got to book it." He and the others then leapt towards the ceiling and escaped through the roof.

**-The Lair-**

Back at the lair (with the power back on apparently) Naruto and the turtles were showing the red foot symbol that Naruto got from the foot ninjas.

"What does this symbol mean Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Trouble," replied Splinter as he started to walk towards his bedroom keeping a neutral expression on his face.

"You know something about these ninjas?" Naruto asked, "Where do they come from, who do they work for?"

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" asked Mikey.

"Nope not magic," interrupted Don, "More like a self perpetuating oscillation frequency generator."

"Umm in English Einstein," said Mikey.

"It packs a shock wave that'll knock you flat on your shell," explained Naruto.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Don.

"We gotta go after these creeps," said Raph.

"No," said Splinter, "The wise ninja does not seek out the enemy he does not fully understand."

"But sensei," said Leo, "_Bushido_ demands that we fight for honor, justice, and….."

"_BUSHIDO_ also demands that you honor your master's wishes," said Splinter rather angrily, "I will meditate upon this matter further. Good night." He then shut the sliding door that led to his room.

"Under-grounded again," remarked Mikey. Don was pondering on the situation until an idea spawned in his head. He then started to walk away.

"Where you goin' brainiac?" asked Raph. Don just walked over to his computer that he set up.

"There's more than one way to seek out your enemy," he said as he started typing on the keyboard.

**-The Foot's Secret Lair-**

The man in the white robe entered his main chamber/training chamber where he would sharpen his skills. The foot ninja in the room bowed before him and then started to attack him. One ninja took out his katana and leapt at the man. The man just kicked him away. Another ninja swung his chain-sickle at the man and attempted to wrap it around him. The man just leapt away and dodged the weapon. A ninja then tried to attack the man from behind but the man just threw the ninja into anther ninja that was attacking offensively. Just then Hun came in carrying something that was draped by a purple cloth.

"Ahh Hun, one moment," said the man. The ninjas then attacked him all at once and the man just kicked and punched them away. The ninjas all groaned in defeat. The man then turned his attention to Hun.

"I trust you bring good news," he said. Hun said nothing as he knelt in front of the man holding up the object that was draped in a purple cloth. The man removed the cloth and saw that Hun had brought him the sword from the museum.

"The Sword of Tengu," said the man as he picked it up to inspect it. "Still just as potent after all these years, and still able to locate other artifacts that share its unique origin. Yes this sword will help me track those that I have been hunting for all these years." he said clearly pleased with Hun's actions.

He then gave it back to Hun. "Bring it to tenth division, tell them….proceed with phase two," he said.

**-The Lair: The Next Day-**

Mikey was busy eating chips and reading comic books. He then looked back towards Splinter's room.

"What's with the big cheese," he asked, "He's been up in his room all day." Leo was busy practicing some martial arts moves.

"It's that ninja symbol," Leo replied, "Its got sensei all weirded out."

"Enough with this waiting around," said Raph as he was punching a practice dummy, "I say we head top side, kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the ninja story for ourselves." He then kicked the head off the practice dummy in anger.

"Remind me to never get you mad," said Naruto.

"Too late," said Raph as he started to walk away. Leo then blocked his path.

"Wait Raph, no one's going anywhere," he said.

"Guys," said Don, "Check this out. I hacked in to the power company's computer system looks like there's another black out down by the south street sea port."

"I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter," said Naruto. He and Raph started to walk away.

"Hang on guys, Splinter told us to…..," said Leo.

"Not to go after the ninjas," interrupted Raph, "He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures."

"A ninja must see though deception after all," said Naruto.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"You'll see," said Naruto.

"Well then excellent," said Don, "I have a few new surveillance toys I want to test." He and Mikey started to follow Naruto and Raph. Leo then had no choice but to follow too.

"It's tough being the leader," he muttered. Unknown to them, Splinter had overheard everything.

"I will have to be more careful as to what I say in front of Naruto," he muttered.

**-The Streets: Night-**

All the heroes gathered on one of the arches of the Brooklyn Bridge to once again get a good vantage point. They looked across to the neighboring part of the city.

"Total blackout, just like last night," said Raph. Don then extracted something from a duffel bag he brought along.

"But this time I came prepared," he said as he held out goggles of some sort. Mikey then snatched it from his hand.

"Awesome," he said as he put them on, "Total turtle vision." Don then removed the goggles from his face.

"Night vision actually," said Don.

"How do we survey such a large area?" asked Naruto.

"I came prepared for that too. I've been dying to try this puppy" replied Don as he unfolded a portable hang glider.

"You mean you haven't _tested_ it yet?" remarked Leo.

"Dude, how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" asked Mikey.

"Touché," said Naruto.

"We'll stay in touch via shell-cell. I've worked out all of the theoretical dynamics it's practically fool-pROOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF!" said Don as he leapt into the moon lit sky and plummeted. Quickly composing himself, he managed to get the hang of the glider. Needless to say it was an exhilarating experience.

"But is it 'Don-Proof '," said Raph. Leo just called Don on the shell-cell.

"_Don_, _Don_!"

"I'm okay, no problem. Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my Bo-Staff." Don then looked down and saw swirling water.

"Guys, I'm seeing something strange happen down by the river."

"_What_, _what is it_?"

"It looks like they're searching for something under the water."

"_Who_'_s searching_?"

"It's our ninja buddies again. They have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibrational cannon. I'm over Pier 16."

"_We_'_re there_," replied Leo as he and the others started to head in Don's direction. Don then swooped down towards the cannon.

"I'm going in for a closer,WHAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he was knocked down into the water. Meanwhile Leo and the others were on ground level when they heard Don's yell.

"Don, can you hear me?!" exclaimed Leo.

"_Man that water stinks and this is from a turtle who lives in a sewer_," replied Don. Leo and the others arrived at Pier 16.

"I have a visual on the cannon. I only see two guys, but that just means the others are hiding," said Leo. And it was true as foot ninja immediately surrounded Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Naruto.

"I hate it when you're right," said Naruto as he, Leo, Mikey and Raph got into a fighting stance.

"Let's mutilate them!" they shouted. The four heroes took down the ninjas with ease. Meanwhile, Don got out of the water and onto a dock and hid in the shadows while he took out two foot ninjas. Then he went to assist the others. With Don on their side, the fighting was now easier but still challenging as proven by Raph when he was almost killed climbing towards the crow's nest of the ship that held the cannon.

Meanwhile a henchman stated, "We found what we were looking for. Bring in aerial support." Meanwhile Mikey was fighting off a group on ninja.

"Avast ye sea-dogs," he said as he twirled his nunchucks. But then he was backed into a wall.

"OK, about that 'sea-dog' part…." He said before each of the ninjas were rained down upon by Naruto and his clones.

Naruto then looked at Mikey and said, "You owe me one."

"Thanks bro," said Mikey. Meanwhile the henchmen began to extract what ever it was they were looking for by means of a helicopter. The helicopter lowered a claw and retrieved what appeared to be a robtic exo-skeleton. Meanwhile Naruto was fighting off two ninja. One of them tried to wrap him with his chain-sickle but Naruto just wrapped it around his fist.

"Nice try," he said as he took the chain and wrapped it around both of the ninja and pulled them in, kicking them hard in the process. As he looked around he saw that the others were actually winning.

"I think our team-work actually improved," he said as he joined the others.

"It's not over yet just look," said Don as he pointed at the helicopter that was in the middle of grabbing the exo-skeleton. It then raised the exo-skeleton back into the chopper. Then it flew away.

"What's with barnacle bill?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," replied Raph. Then the five warriors ran towards the cannon. At the same time, the two henchmen who were manning the cannon deactivated it.

"Now boys," said Naruto, "there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss." The henchmen started to run away only to be blocked by Don and Leo.

"Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys," said Don. Soon the henchmen were surrounded. One henchman took out his laser weapon and started to fire it only to have it be kicked away by Leo which resulted in the cannon being destroyed. The cannon then started to vibrate.

"It's overloading," said the second henchman.

"Who cares we're leaving," said the first. Just then a helicopter came and picked them up. Then it flew away. The cannon then started to fire everywhere.

"I think we have a problem here," said Don. The cannon then swung around and started to fire into the city, making the ground crack and crumble in its wake.

"Talk about bad vibes," said Mikey.

"Not Funny Mike," said Raph.

"Don, can you shut this thing down?" Leo asked.

"That's the thing Leo, I don't know how," Don said panic-like.

"I've got an idea, just try and point this thing away from the city." said Naruto as he put on the metal glove.

"Alright, we're counting on you Naruto," said Leo as he and the others started to point the cannon away from the city and into the river. Naruto then reched for the Sword of Tengu and extracted it with ease, but not before making the cannon make one last side effect.

"Alright let's get out of here!" he yelled and they got away just as the cannon fell into the water and exploded.

"Whoa, awesome light show," said Mikey in amazement. Just then a police chopper came shining a search light on the piers.

"Speaking of light shows," said Leo as they all retreated back to the lair.

**-The Lair-**

Splinter was now holding the sword.

"The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese, but the metal is unlike any other than I have seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye," he said as he started to place it on a display.

"Best that it remains out of the wrong hands," he said. Then he and the others walked away.

**-The Foot Building-**

"For a long time, longer than you can possibly imagine my enemies have managed to elude me. Here at last is proof of their presence in this city," said the man in a white robe as he indicated at the exo-skeleton suit that the henchmen discovered.

"And all it cost me was the SWORD OF TENGU!" he shouted angrily as he smashed the case that once held the sword.

"Master," said the first henchman, "there were…extenuating circumstances. These five strange creatures….they came from nowhere." The man just sat in his throne and picked up the thermal image of Naruto, Leo, Mikey, Don, and Raph that the mouser took when they blew-up Stockman's factory.

"Were these the creatures you saw?" he asked.

"Oh yes," said the second henchman.

"That will be all," said the man. The henchmen bowed and left the man's chamber, but not before Hun grabbed them both. The man just continued to stare at the thermal image.

"These freakish thorns in my side must be removed…permanently!"


	7. Chapter 7: Turtle Napped

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 7: Turtle-Napped

**-The Foot Building-**

"Gecko warriors, whiskered freaks, karate frogs, turtle costumed freaks?!" asked Hun when he saw the thermal image of Naruto and the others.

"Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?" said Baxter Stockman, who was now missing his left eye, as he inspected the image. The man in the white robe just knocked the picture out of his hands.

"Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your mouser robots Dr. Stockman? Was it Fantasy that took back the Sword of Tengu from your foot soldiers Hun?! These green-skined whiskered ninjas are most skilled to be mere street thugs!" he yelled angrily.

"Maybe they're working for your old enemies?" Hun asked.

"Bah! More likely a top-secret government experiment," remarked Stockman. The man in the robe just grabbed him by his collar.

"I am NOT interested theories!" he said as he threw Stockman to the ground.

"I want answers," said the man, "You two will work together. Follow these creatures. Learn their secrets. Kill them if necessary."

**-The Lair-**

"My sons, tonight your training shall focus on two essential disciplines: the way of balance and the way of invisibility," said Splinter as he blew out a candle and turned off the lights by clapping his hands. Naruto and the turtles were all balancing on bamboo sticks. Splinter then joined them by balancing on a bamboo stick too.

"Dude you put in the clapper?" asked Michelangelo to Donatello. Splinter took the opportunity to hit Mikey.

"OW!" said Mikey.

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick," chastised Splinter as he hopped onto another bamboo stick.

Naruto just chuckled. "That's what you get," he said.

"Shut up," said Mikey. Splinter then attacked Leonardo. He swung his cane at him but Leo just barley dodged it while trying to balance on the stick. Don took the opportunity to do a flying kick at Splinter. Splinter just dodged while Don landed on another bamboo stick. Naruto then hopped in front of Splinter ad started to punch at him in a rapid rate. Splinter managed to successfully dodge all but one punch which made him land on another bamboo stick. Raphael hopped on a couple of bamboo sticks before executing a flying kick at Splinter. Splinter managed to dodge this too. Mikey hopped on a couple of bamboo sticks, crouched down and looked left and right. Then he gave a small smile and clapped his hands.

"Peek-a-boo I see you," he said as he spotted Splinter. Splinter just swung his cane at Mikey but Mikey just caught it in his hands. Then he lost his balance, fell and grabbed onto the bamboo stick.

"Hey don't I at least get points for creativity?" he complained.

"The creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body," said Splinter as he clapped to turn the lights off, "We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only defense against the unexpected." Suddenly the pod doors opened and a figure walked into the lair. But due to the lair being dark the figure couldn't see where it was going.

"Hey guys?" it said as it knocked over the bamboo sticks making everyone fall.

"Uh-oh," said the figure. The turtles and Naruto groaned but Splinter was ready at a moments notice and pinned down the supposed intruder.

"Master Splinter no he's a good guy." yelled Naruto in surprise recognizing who the voice belonged to. The he clapped to make the lights come back on. "His name is Casey Jones. He's the nutca-uh the guy we told you about," he said.

"You remember," said Mikey, "the _vigilante_."

"We figured it would be okay to give him access to the lair; you know for emergencies and stuff," said Raph. Splinter then got off of Casey.

"Please forgive my rash action," he said. Leo and Don helped Casey to his feet.

"Uh no problemo," said Casey as he took off his hockey mask.

"Although next time, you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb: 'Phone First'," said Splinter with an annoyed expression on his face. Casey then had the chance to look around the lair.

"Whoa Raph your crib's more awesome than you said," he said.

"Now you didn't come down here to say hello did ya; what's the 411 street side?" Raph asked.

"Graffiti, it's everywhere. All over town," said Casey.

"Umm I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say 'Duh'," said Mikey.

"We're New Yorkers Casey," said Naruto, "we've seen graffiti before."

"Uh-uh not this kind. Somebody's tryin' to send you guys a message," said Casey as he held up a picture. It depicted a sword that resembled the Sword of Tengu with four turtles and a human being stabbed by it all painted in red. The five heroes collectively gasped.

"*Gulp* Talk about getting the point," said Mikey nervously.

"Do all the tags look like this?" Leo asked.

"Let's just say some are a little _more_ graphic," replied Casey. Then he saw the Sword of Tengu. "Hey cool sword, looks like the one in the graffiti," he said. He then walk over to it and attempted to pick it up.

"Casey NO!" yelled Don. But it was too late, Casey grabbed the sword and paid the price by being electrocuted and knocked back onto the ground.

"Uh remind me, who's idea was it to invite him down here?" asked Don. The others ignored him and helped Casey up.

"I thank you for this information Mr. Jones, but now we must return to our training," said Splinter as he started to lead Casey out the same way he came back in.

"Wait, don't you guys want to put the smack down on the scum who did this?" Casey asked with an anxious look on his face.

"Well…yeah but it smells way to much like a set-up," said Mikey.

"Someone's just trying to find out who we are," said Naruto.

"Besides, why would we stoop to their level?" said Don.

"But this is a matter of honor," said Casey as he took out a baseball bat, "What about all that bushydoodoo stuff you guys always talk about?"

"That's _Bushido_," said Leo, "and it has northing to do with payback from a bunch of nasty wall doodles."

"Sorry Case, gotta go with my bros on this one," agreed Raph.

"Aww man," complained Casey then he noticed the entertainment center and his mood quickly changed. "Hey nice digs," he said as he lay back on the couch, "So-uh, what's on the tube?" He then turned the TV's on and started to eat the pizza that was on the table.

"You owe me $20.00 now Mikey, cough it up," said Naruto with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Whatever," said Mikey as he handed Naruto the money.

**-The Foot Building-**

"While your oversized lackey wastes time and effort with a pointless scribblings of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious and whiskered pests. I give you the foot tech ninjas," said Stockman to the man in the robe. Some ninjas in a full blue body armor appeared from nowhere. They then bowed down and leapt in the air to demonstrate their abilities.

"My brilliantly designed cyber armor enhances their physical abilities giving them increased strength, speed and stealth capabilities," said Stockman while the tech ninjas demonstrated that they indeed could take more punishment than any normal foot ninja could. Then one ninja pressed a button on his armor and like magic he disappeared. But while the first tech ninja couldn't touch him, the second tech ninja could still hit his partner. Then the first tech ninja managed to land a hit on his partner and knocked him into a fire torch.

"And all thanks to the technology I was able to glean from a tiny sample of this unusual artifact you dragged up from the East River. If you had any sense you'd allow me to study the entire thing" concluded Stockman as he walked up to the glass case that held the aforementioned armor. Hun then picked up Stockman and put him in front of the man in the white robe.

"First things first Dr. Stockman," said the man, "bring me the creatures."

"Just keep this behemoth out of my way and my foot tech ninjas will deliver the goods. I guarantee it," said Stockman.

"You have already paid the price for failing me once. Do not fail me a second time," said the man sternly.

Stockman just went *Gulp*.

**-The Lair-**

Casey snatched the last slice of pizza from Mikey's hands. Both were lying back on the couch in the entertainment center watching television. Leo walked in on them and turned off the TV's.

"*YAWN* sure is getting late," he said. Casey just pulled out a movie.

"These the only DVD's you got," he asked Mikey.

"Yeah in fact why don't you borrow some and bring them back?" Mikey suggested.

"That's okay, I'll just watch 'em here," replied Casey. He then walked up to the DVD player and tried to eject the disc tray.

"Come on eject you useless piece of shit," he complained as he repeatedly pressed the button and slammed his foot on the machine effectively breaking it.

"Uhh I think your players broken," he said.

"Uhh that's okay," said Don, "I'll fix it in the _morning_."

"What you workin' on?" Casey asked as he walked over to Don's workshop.

"Uh boring stuff," said Don rather hastily as he hid his project from Casey. This gesture just made Casey more curious.

"Really really boring stuff," said Don for added emphasis. Casey then noticed Raph was working out on the punching bag.

"Come on Raph let's wrestle," he said as he tackled Raph.

"Let go bone-head."

"No way dip-stick."

"Puke Brain!"

"Geek!"

"Dweeb!"

"Dork!" Then a cane stopped them both.

"Raphael, normally I would discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it wise for you to take our guest for a breath of fresh air," said Splinter.

"Top-side?" said Raph, "I'm all over it."

"Boo-yah!" said Casey.

"Come on you maniac," said Raph as he and Casey ran towards the pod.

"Who're you callin' a maniac," retorted Casey as they went up.

"And that's how they defeated 'The Thing that Wouldn't Leave'," said Mikey waving his fingers as if he was telling a very scary story.

"Wait a minute," said Leo, "Where's Naruto?"

**-The Streets: Night-**

"If there's anything that I've learned this past month is that every time we hit the streets, something happens to us," muttered Naruto as he tailed Raph and Casey who were leaping across the rooftops. Meanwhile Raph and Casey were still half arguing and half messing around with each other.

"Nimrod," said Raph.

"Lazy ass," said Casey.

"Dumb-ass."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"That's such a lame….spray paint?" said Raph as he sniffed the air.

"Spray paint," agreed Casey as he too sniffed the air. Then they heard a sound of a can shaking then spraying. As they (with Naruto behind them) followed the source of the noise it led them to three purple dragons that were just finishing another graffiti message to the heroes. Casey (with his hockey mask on his face) and Raph jumped down and confronted the Purple Dragons.

"Hi, we're the neighborhood clean n' green doin' our part to stamp out taggers," said Raph. The gang just took out their mêlée weapons. One gang member swung his chain at Raph, but he just kicked the gang member in the abdomen. Meanwhile another gang member took out two baseball bats and held them in each hand.

"Dude you're totally stealin' my act," said Casey. The gang member just ignored him and swung at Casey. Meanwhile the third gang member ducked behind a dumpster and took out his cell phone. Then he dialed a number.

"Got one," he said. But before he could say anything more, a green hand picked him up and threw him against the wall. Then both he and Casey kicked the other tow gang members and made them land on top of their fallen comrade.

"Piece of cake," said Casey.

"Don't be so sure," said Raph, "Phone-boy called for back-up. And here it comes." He pointed towards the two foot tech ninjas that were headed their way.

"Whoa, those things aren't human," said Casey.

"Incase you haven't noticed, neither am I," said Raph. Then they attacked together. The tech ninjas promptly pressed their invisibility buttons and vanished into thin air.

"Where'd they go?" said Casey. Then both he and Raph were kicked in the abdomen hard.

"Ughh; they must have some kind-of, what do you call it, cloaking device," said Raph.

"Cloakin' device, what are they Klingons?" said Casey. Raph then was picked up and knocked around some more. Casey then took the can of purple spray-paint and sparyed it on the invisible tech ninja that was attacking Raph. He managed to make the ninja partially visible, and then he took his hockey stick and whacked the ninja. But the ninja just blocked the attack and broke the hockey stick.

"Uh-oh," said Casey. Then both he and Raph were knocked hard into the wall and were promptly unconscious. Then the ninjas made themselves visible. One of them took out his communicator and said, "Target apprehended." Then his partner pointed towards Casey.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Just leave him, besides he doesn't even have whiskers. He's not one of the guys the boss wants," said the first ninja. Then they left.

"It's my time to shine," said Naruto. (He was busy watching the whole fight waiting for something like this to happen). He then formed his index and middle fingers into a cross shape and formed two shadow clones.

"You take care of Casey as best as you can until he comes to. When he does, go back to the lair and inform Leo and the others of what happened here. Meanwhile you're with me; we're going to follow these guys back. When they've led us to their place of operation, you're going to dispel and give the other clone the info as to where this place is. Got it?" said Naruto.

"Right boss," said Clone A (who would be staying behind).

"You can count on us," said Clone B (Who would be going with Naruto). As Naruto and Clone B left, Clone A jumped down and started to treat Casey's wounds. 10 minutes later, Casey started to wake up.

"Ugh, I feel like a train hit me," he groaned.

"Easy there Casey," said Clone A, "You might as well have been considering the amount of punishment you took."

"Naruto, what're you doin' here?" Casey asked.

"I'm just a clone, boss wanted me to make sure you'd be alright and not dead," said Clone A. Then he got a glazed look over his eyes before shaking his head.

"We'd better hurry and tell the others what happened. Boss found the place where they took Raph. Can you stand?" said Clone A.

"Yeah but it hurts like hell though," said Casey as he leaned against Clone A.

**-10 Minutes Earlier-**

"Man how long are we going to have to follow these guys?" asked Clone B.

"Shut-up," said Naruto, "Master Splinter didn't give me all those endurance tests for nothing."

"Exactly, he gave _you_ those endurance tests not us," complained Clone B. Both he and Naruto were hopping from roof top to roof top in an effort to follow the tech ninjas. Soon the tech ninjas entered the docks and brought Raph inside the only ship that was there. Immediately after, the ship started to move out towards the middle of the Upper New York Bay. Naruto and Clone B were observing behind some crates

"Gee, not very subtle are they. They're the only boat out there," said Clone B.

"Even so," said Naruto, "It'll still be a challenge to get our back up on there in time. Now dispel and let the other Clone know what to tell the others."

"Right," said Clone B. Then he promptly went *POOF* The Naruto jumped onto the ship and became a stow-away.

**-Inside the Ship: Present-**

Raph started to wake up from his unconsciousness.

"Ugh, where am I?" he wondered. In front of him was an electric lantern and a robot arm that was pricking him very lightly.

"Hey watch where you're pokin' those things," he said. The he saw that he was strapped to an operation table. He tried to pull himself loose but it was no use.

"When I get outta here, I'm gonna….." he started to say but was interrupted by a voice coming from his right.

"This is some nice steel. How 'bout telling me who gave them to you," said Hun holding Raph's Sais (Raph doesn't know his name yet).

"Yo mamma," said Raph with a smug on his face. Then Hun stabbed each Sai to the left and right parts of Raph's head (but he didn't actually stab him).

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you," said Hun, "You know I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions." Then he removed the sais, put them on a small table next to Raph and picked up Raph's Shell-Cell and crushed it between his fingers. Raph then noticed Hun's Purple Dragon tattoo.

"Hey nice tat. Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken," he said. Hun just grabbed Raph's head.

"Let's start with just exactly what kind of freak are you any way," he said.

**-The Lair-**

Splinter and the others were continuing the bamboo stick training in the dark. Suddenly the pod doors opened. Clone A clapped his hands and walked in with Casey leaning on him.

"Casey, Naruto what happened?" asked Leo leaping down from the bamboo stick and helping Clone A walk Casey over to the couch in the entertainment center.

"Where is Rapael?!" demanded Splinter. Casey then took off his hockey mask.

"Invisible ninjas took him," he said.

"Invisible ninjas huh. They wouldn't happen to be joined by Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny would they?" said Mikey sarcasticly.

"Shut up Mikey, boss was there seeing how it all went down. Now come on let's hurry and rescue him. The boat Raph is on could be out in the middle of the Upper New York Bay by now," said Clone A.

"Hang on a minute," said Don as he walked over to his work area and picked up some pairs of what appeared to be goggles, "If what you say is true, then we're going to need these."

"What're these?" Leo asked.

"These are what I call 'Turtle Vision Goggles'. If what you're saying is true clone of Naruto, then even the invisible ninja can't hide from these things," said Don.

"How are you going to find Naruto?" Leo asked.

"Simple," said Don, "I'll just scan this kunai knife of his into the Battle Shell." As Clone A went *POOF*, Leo, Don and Mikey raced to the rescue.

**-The Boat-**

"Let's go over this again and again freak," said Hun, "I'm only gonna ask you this one more time: who do you work for, how long have you been on this planet and what is the level of your technology?!" Raph was still confused. They had been going at this for fifteen minutes and Hun's patience was wearing thin.

"Planet," said Raph, "Technology? Boy are you barkin' up the wrong shell."

"ANSWER ME!" yelled Hun in anger as he slammed the table which made it swing back and forth. As the table stopped swinging, Raph decided to try and loosen the strap that held his left wrist.

As he did so he asked Hun, "Come to think of it, who do _YOU_ work for. I mean you look way to dumb to be in charge of all this." Hun then reached for a reciprocating circular saw.

"Your choice," he said, "You can talk or you can let your DNA do the talking for you. So is there something you want to tell me?"

"GET OUTTA MY FACE!" said a voice behind him. Hun turned around and received a hard punch to his jaw courtesy of Naruto. Hun was then down for the count.

"Naruto what're you doin' here?" asked Raph as Naruto broke the straps that held him down.

"What's it look like now come on," said Naruto as he handed Raph his Sais. Then they escaped out on to the boat deck.

"Good thing turtles are amphibious," said Raph as he jumped into the water.

"And good thing I can walk on water," said Naruto as he joined Raph. Meanwhile inside the ship, Hun started to wake up only to hear Stockman yelling at him.

"You fool," he said, "I almost attained a DNA sample and you let both of them escape!"

"Precisely," said Hun with a smug on his face, "I let them escape to lead us to the others. Even as we speak, a squad of your foot tech ninjas are following them. Now its all up to your invisible boys don't blow it."

**-New York-**

Naruto leapt up to the dock and helped Raph get out of the water. Naruto then took out his Shell-Cell.

"Well all I have to do now is to call Leo and tell him where we are," he said.

"Wait," said Raph, "Do you hear somethin'?"

"What?" said Naruto.

"Just-just listen," said Raph. Naruto closed his eyes and listened into the night air. Suddenly he heard foot steps.

"Oh-no, come on lets get outta here. Hopefully Don knows how to track us," said Naruto as he and Raph ran into the city with the tech ninjas behind them. Meanwhile in the Battle Shell, Don (who was at the wheel) was busy tracking down Naruto's movements on the radar screen. Soon a second blip appeared on the radar.

"Good," he said, "He must've found Raph." Then several more blips appeared on the radar. Leo (who was in the passenger seat) noticed and said, "Those must be the invisible ninja Casey was talking about."

"Well then let's assume that Naruto and Raph don't know they're being followed. Everyone put your Turtle Vision Goggles on," said Don.

"Right," said Leo and Mikey. Meanwhile Naruto and Raph led the invisible tech ninjas into an alley and prepared to ambush them.

"Good luck," said Naruto.

"Whatever," said Raph. As the got into their fighting stances, the Battle shell appeared and out came Don, Leo and Mikey who were wearing the Turtle Vision Goggles.

"I spy with my turtle eye some goons that need to be taught in our school of pain," said Mikey.

"Raph, Naruto catch these and put them on!" yelled Don as he threw two Turtle Vision Goggles in the air for Naruto and Raph to catch. As they put them on, the saw how many tech ninjas there were.

"Oh goody," said Naruto, "One ass to kick for each of us." As all five heroes attacked, the tech ninjas just threw them against the wall.

"Did I forget to mention that these guys are tougher than they look?" Naruto groaned.

"Would've been useful information," said Don. The five warriors upped the ante interms of strength. This time the ninjas were no match.

"The cloaking controls seem to be around the chest area," said Leo.

"You mean HERE?!" yelled Naruto as he simultaneously punched two tech ninjas in the chest, both revealeing them and pushing them into a puddle of water electrocuting them in the process. More tech ninjas suffered a similar fate. At last all the ninjas were defeated and Naruto and the others headed back to the lair.

**-The Lair-**

"So how are you feeling Casey?" asked Naruto.

"A little better than I was before, but I think I'm gonna have to crash here a little bit more," said Casey as he sat up on the couch.

"Umm that won't be necessary," said Leo.

"Nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed," said Naruto hastily getting Casey up an off the couch.

"We'll give you a ride and have you home in no time," said Don a little too enthusiastically.

"We'll carry you up the stairs, tuck you in, heck we'll even read you a bed time story," said Mikey as he and Don dragged Casey towards the pod doors.

**-The Foot Building-**

"Another operation marked the sickening stench of FALIURE! No doubt you are both well aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure! " yelled the man in the white robe.

"It was his fault," said Stockman, "This bumbling oaf let these two creatures escape!" The man in the white robe grabbed Stockman by his collar.

"The plan was sound and yet your creations failed to as you put it: '_Deliver the goods_'," said the man in the white robe. Then he threw Stockman towards the ground and wordlessly indicated the tech ninjas to take Stockman away.

"Wait where are you taking me?" panicked Stockman, "You can't do this. I am your CREATOR!" The doors then closed. Hun gave a small evil smile.

"What did you learn from your interrogation?" asked the man.

"I worked over a lot of tough guys in my day," said Hun, "I'm telling you these turtles and that whiskered freak never even heard of your enemies, let alone work for them."

"Hmmm," said the man, "then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies."

**-Unknown Location-**

A humanoid figure walked towards its fellow brethren. The lights then revealed that this humanoid had blue hair, a trench coat, sun glasses and a golden medallion

"Masters," it said, "it is true. Our enemy has discovered our presence in the city."

"And what about the five mutant creatures?" said one but only its eyes could be seen.

"It is still an unknown factor," said the blue haired humanoid, "We need more information."

"Learn all you can," said another but again only its eyes could be seen, "If they pose no threat, do not engage them."

"But if they are in the employ of our enemy," said a third (you guessed it, only its eyes could be seen), "Take the necessary steps to neutralize them." The humanoid figure bowed then left.


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Angel

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 8: Fallen Angel

**-New York City: Night-**

A gang of six Purple Dragons and a girl with purple hair were scouting for a store to rob. Soon they came upon a store that recently closed. Two gang members took a crow bar and pried open the obstacle that was standing between them and the glass windows. The leader then gave the purple haired girl a brick.

"Crunch time Angel, think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" the leader asked.

"Oh yeah I got the juice," said the girl, now known as Angel. She then threw the brick and promptly shattered the window. Soon the stores merchandise was up for grabs as the gang of Purple Dragons looted the shelves and stashed the goods inside some sacks. The leader pried open the cash register and put all the money into a green sack. He then took out a small black sack and put an ample amount of cash inside it as well. Then the gang members started to head towards the exit that led out the alley, laughing loudly in the process.

"Nice goin' kid. One more test and you're in," said the leader. Then he gave the small black sack to Angel. As the gang members arrived at the back door, the leader stepped out first to make sure there was nothing to stop them. He then gave the all clear signal and the gang members started to exit into the dark alley.

"Psst," said a voice to the right of the leader. He turned and the next thing he felt was a kick to his jaw. The leader was then knocked back into the rest of the gang members.

"See guys," said Michelangelo, "you never know what kind of fun you're goin' to find on the old nightly training run." He was then joined by Naruto, Casey, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo.

"Now class," began Naruto, "who can tell me what he did wrong?"

"You mean besides being a badly dressed law breakin' good for nothin' low life street punk?" asked Raph. The leader just got up and yelled as if to intimidate the five heroes plus Casey.

"Bust em' up Dragons!" he commanded. The gang members got out their mêlée weapons and charged. The leader then ran back inside the store he and his crew just robbed leaving Angel out in the open. Mean while Casey (who was wearing his hockey mask) took out a hockey stick from his golf bag and leapt in the air.

"Wahoo!" he cried as he knocked a Purple Dragon down on to the pavement.

"When are these dragon goons gonna learn?" said Leo as he kicked another gang member down.

"Probably never," replied Naruto as he elbowed another gang member and knocked him out cold.

"Green beats purple every time!" yelled Mikey as he twirled his nun-chucks and knocked another gang member towards the wall. Raph then leapt in the air and knocked out another Purple Dragon.

"They'll all be black n' blue by the time I'm finished with them," he said. The gang members just groaned in defeat, some even spat out blood. Angel just took the opportunity to run away.

"We've got a runner," said Don as he knocked down the last gang member.

"Don't worry it's covered," said Raph. Mean while Angel was running as fast as he legs could carry her. She then looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her and abruptly bumped into Casey and Naruto.

"Offf," she went as she was knocked onto the ground.

"Going somewhere?" said Naruto. Casey's eyes widened.

"Angel?" he asked. Just then a Purple Dragon appeared and tried to knock Casey down but was thwarted by a hockey stick to the abdomen. Angel took the opportunity to climb the chain-link fence but Naruto grabbed her ankle.

"Oh no you don't," he said as he yanked her down. She panicked and tried to crawl away.

"Get away from me you freaks," she protested.

"Angel wait," said Casey as he took off his mask, "it's me."

"Casey?" said Angel as she got up, "What're you doin' here?"

"Stoppin' you from makin' the biggest mistake of your life," Casey replied.

"What? The Purple Dragons? They're my posse, my family," said Angel.

"But you got real family at home," said Casey.

"Who asked you loser?" said Angel, "If I want to be a Purple Dragon it's my own business."

"Until you stop breakin' the law, then it's my business," retorted Casey. Angel just picked up the small sack of money.

"Yeah, well I don't see no badge on you," she said.

"And I don't see no Dragon on you, not yet," replied Casey, "So why don't ya quit while ya still gotta chance."

"I ain't quittin' nothin'. Tonight was my first test, tomorrow I pass my initiation, and then I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride," said Angel as she started to walk away.

"That dragon comes with a price, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," said Naruto as he stood in her way. Angel promptly stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah, maybe you're…RIGHT!" she exclaimed as she hit Casey with the sack of money knocking him down and giving her the opportunity to run towards the chain-link fence. "But I can still take care of myself," she said as she climbed the fence. As she ran, Naruto helped Casey up. Just then the turtles came.

"Casey who was that girl?" Naruto asked.

"Her name's Angel," Casey began, "I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her. Keep her outta trouble."

"So she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked.

"Not if I can help it," said Casey with a serious angry look on his face.

**-The Next Day, New York City: Night-**

Apparently the aforementioned next test was going to be an illegal underground fight club where every Purple Dragon that was able to go went to an abandoned warehouse that was heavily guarded where the only way you were let in is if you raised your hand and lifted your index, middle and ring fingers. Only then would the guards step aside. Casey observed this action and proceeded to enter the ware house. He stood in front of the guards and gave the secret sign. Once the guards let him in, he slipped on his hockey mask and began to look for Angel. Meanwhile inside the arena ring a fight was going on between two initiates. It ended fairly quickly as one triumphed over the other.

"OHHHHHH! IS THE INITIATE WORTHY OF BECOMING A DRAGON?!" yelled the announcer who was indicating the loser of the match.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" went the crowd.

"LET"S BRING ON THE NEXT INITIATE! GIVE IT UP FOR ANGEL" yelled the announcer. That got Casey's attention as he watched Angel enter the ring with two opponents.

"DOES SHE HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO CALL HERSELF A PURPLE DRAGON?!" yelled the announcer. The opponents thought that this would be an easy fight. As they attacked however, it turned out they were wrong. Angle nimbly avoided every punch and kick that was sent her way while also punching and kicking back. Casey just took out a baseball bat. He had had enough.

"That's it," he said as he went straight for the ring. "Angel behind you," he said as he knocked out the opponent that was about to strike her with an iron pipe.

"What're you doin' here?!" demanded Angel.

"Your new posse was about to cave your head in," retorted Casey. Meanwhile the audience members started to riot at the unexpected vigilante. Some went into the ring and began to encircle both Angel and Casey.

"Come on I'm gettin' you outta here," said Casey. But then he was promptly punched hard in the abdomen by a very large fist. He was then picked up by the head.

"Hello Jones," said Hun, "long time no see. Think I don't know that's you under that mask Jones? I got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the Dragons." He then threw Casey against the rubber enclosure. Casey just bounced back to him and landed at his feet. Casey then picked up his baseball bat and tried to swing it at Hun. Hun just grabbed the bat and held it very tightly. Then he yanked it out of Casey's hands and snapped the bat in two. The crowd was jeering at Casey and Angel started to slowly back away. Then Hun picked up Casey and slammed him on the ground.

"Lock up this piece of garbage, we'll play with him some more," said Hun.

**-The Next Day, The Sewers: Morning-**

Don was busy working on the Battle Shell when Mikey dropped in.

"What you doin' Donny?" he asked.

"Working up a remote system for the Battle Shell," replied Don.

"Sweet," said Mikey.

"Don't touch. These are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the Shell to the signal's point of origin," said Don. Mikey went over to the work bench and picked up the remote for the Battle Shell.

"And this is the remote do-hickey?" he asked.

"That's it," said Don not really paying attention as Mikey pressed some buttons and accidentally made the Battle Shell come to life, "but it's not finished yet so please don't BWAHHH!"

"Uhh, you were goin' to tell me not to press this right?" said Mikey. Don jumped out of the way as the truck started to gain speed. It almost hit Rpah who was doing some kicking on the punching bag. Then it swerved towards the entertainment center where Naruto was playing video games and Leo was reading a good book. Both of the occupants narrowly avoided death at the sudden surprise they got. Then the truck started to speed towards Don's workshop.

"Shake a leg shell for brains!" yelled Don to Mikey who was scared stiff. They managed to get out of the way just as the truck hit the wall where it could speed up no more.

"Donatello your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering, a true testament to your incredible mechanical skills," said Splinter, "And I never want to see it in our home again."

"Oops," said Mikey. Don just hit him in the shoulder.

**-The Purple Dragon Abandoned Ware House: Some Time Later-**

Casey was currently locked up in a cage with stocks and chains to boot.

"Listen up dip shits, it's gonna take a lot more than chains to break down Casey Jones," he said, "YOU HEAR ME! I won't rest until every last one of you dragons is behind bars or death by injection!" he yelled.

"Ha ha ha, big words vigilante," said Hun, "I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid."

"Least I _had_ a father punk," said Casey. Hun just reached through the bars and grabbed Casey by the collar.

"Laugh now smart ass, cuz' tonight the dragons are having a little slap down contest, and you're the prize. Whoever wins gets to kick your sorry ass straight to hell," said Hun. Then he dropped Casey and walked away. The instant Hun left the room, a noise could be heard coming from the ceiling. As a ceiling tile went down Angel dropped in.

"Angel what're you doin' here?" he asked.

"Casey, I heard the whole thing. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I'm gonna get you out I swear," said Angel as she started to pick at the lock but ultimately gave up.

"It's no use I can't do it," she said, "This is all my fault." Casey walked over and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright Angel, don't worry," he said.

"Casey what are we going to do?" she pleaded.

"That's where I come in," said a voice. Both Casey and Angel looked up to see Naruto drop down from the ceiling.

"Naruto surprised to see you here," said Casey.

"Before you ask; no I can't get you out. I don't have anything in my arsenal that'll get you out of here quietly," replied Naruto. Then he directed his attention to Angel.

"Hope you don't mind, but I followed you on the hunch that you could lead me to Casey," he said.

"No worries," she said.

"Listen I can get you some help with freeing Casey, but you have to trust me all the way. Do I have your word?" said Naruto.

"Fine," said Angel, "So where we goin'?"

**-The Abandoned Warehouse: Night-**

"Corner of 'Eastman' and "Laird'? There's nothing here except this old building," said Angel as she walked alongside Naruto.

"Oh trust me, there's _something_ here alright," said Naruto as he walked up to a boarded window frame. Then he shouted, "Hey guys I'm home!" At first it seemed like Naruto would have to shout again to get a response but suddenly the door opened. As it was opening, there were bright lights that pierced the night sky. Angel squinted her eyes and couldn't believe what was in front of her. There standing in front of her were four large mutant turtles.

"And look, I brought a friend," said Naruto pointing at Angel.

"Naruto, this had better be good," said Raph.

"Oh trust me it is. But she'll explain along the way," said Naruto as he got in the drivers seat of the Battle Shell.

**-The Streets-**

"OK I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts," said Angel.

"No way am I goin' out like this. Tell me people don't dress this way," complained Raph. Currently he was dressed in white baggy pants, a hooded sweat-shirt and a black jacket with a white cap and shades to boot.

"It's a good look for ya Raph," said Mikey, "Kind of a hip-hop, cat burglar, storm trooper thing ha ha."

"Don't laugh green boy, you're next," said Angel as she handed Mikey some clothes. Mikey just looked up as if to say 'Why Me?' Soon the five heroes plus Angel arrived at the fight club. All the turtles plus Naruto had a similar appearance with some changes between them here and there in order to distinguish who was who. It was also good fortune that the way to get past the guards hadn't changed. All of the heroes held up three fingers each.

"Good thing it's only a three fingered salute," said Mikey.

"All right guys, stay cool and follow my lead," said Angel as they entered the warehouse. They could see that security inside the warehouse was little tighter.

"Yeesh, it's like we walked into an ugly convention," said Mikey.

"Then you must feel right at home then Mikey," said Naruto.

"Knock it off you guys," said Don, "We're trying to blend here." Then he crossed his arms in front of his chest and the others followed suit.

"You guys really want to look like Purple Dragons try getting your butt kicked by a ninja turtle," remarked Raph.

"I'm down with that," said Naruto as he and Raph bumped fists.

"Okay guys take note, we got exits there and there. Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed, so can we try to avoid a fight?" said Leo. The others looked amongst each other as if Leo told a horrible joke.

"Right," said Leo, "What was I thinking." Suddenly a cage was lowered on the ring. Spotlights then shone on Hun who was holding a microphone.

"Tonight's cage match champion will determine which team will have the honor of killing the Purple Dragon's most hated enemy!" he shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Lousy thugs," said Naruto, "I got your most hated enemy right here."

"Calm down Naruto," said Leo, "Let's not have our cover blown just yet." Casey was then lowered into the cage, but he was strapped to an 'X' shaped table. Hun then put the hockey mask on him, giving the crowd even more incentive for blood lust.

"SO, WHO'S READY TO BATTLE OUT FOR A SHOT AT THE VIGILANTE!" shouted the announcer. Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly and a lot of volunteers ran at the opportunity to be the one to kill Casey.

"COME ON, THERE'S GOTTA BE MORE TAKERS THAN THAT! THE HONOR OF THE DRAGON IS AT STAKE!" shouted the announcer as Casey was lifted back into the air.

"How're we gonna get him down from there?" asked Raph.

"I know how to get to the cat walk," said Angel. Leo then pointed to Raph, Mikey and Don.

"Go with her, nothing fancy just stick to the shadows and cut him loose?" he said.

"What're you goanna do then," asked Mikey. Leo looked up a Casey and then at the spotlights that were shining in every direction.

"Naruto and I will make sure that spot light sticks to the cage. Now go," he instructed. As the others headed up, he and Naruto went for the ring.

"LAST CHANCE FOR RAGE IN THE CAGE! ANY TAKERS, ANY TAKERS AT ALL!" shouted the announcer.

"You sure this is going to work?" asked Naruto.

"You know of a better way of buying time?" replied Leo, "Besides you need the practice."

"Moi?" said Naruto as he Leo entered the cage.

"TWO NEW INITIATES HAVE ENTERED THE COMPETITION! LET'S SHOW THEM HOW PURPLE DRAOGNS TREAT THE NEWBIES!" shouted the announcer as the gang members who were already in the cage started to intimidate the new comers. Mean while up in the rafters Don, Mikey and Raph took out their weapons.

"Now we just gotta take out these goons without drawing too much attention _Raph_," said Don.

"Hey don't look at me Mikey's the stupid one," said Raph who was pointing to Mikey.

"Oh like you're not a hot-head," retorted Mikey.

"Any bright ideas?" Angel asked Don. Don pondered for a moment until a smirk came to his face.

"Yeah al real bright idea," replied Don as he pointed to a spot light lamp. Meanwhile Naruto and Leo were dominating the cage match as one Purple Dragon after the other hit the ring hard. One gang member swung his fist at Naruto. He just caught the fist and broke it with ease. Another two members ganged up on Leo. He just leapt in the air and did a split kick.

"Hey Naruto, I've mastered the Leaping Split Kick!" he said.

"Oh I missed it Leo. Why don't you do it again," said Naruto as he elbowed another gang member. Leo demonstrated the move again on another pair of Purple Dragons.

"One more time," said Naruto. Leo then demonstrated the move a third time. Meanwhile in the rafters Angel walked up to a pair of Purple Dragons. As she readied herself she said, "Psst, hey guys." The gang members looked at her.

"Lights out," she said as she turned on the spot light and shined it in their face. As they were blinded, Don took the opportunity to hit one of them hard with his Bo Staff. Mikey and Raph then hit the other gang member just as hard. Then they walk over to Casey.

"Angel, Raph, Don, Mikey. What're you doin' here?" Casey asked.

"Hey, what're friends for?" said Don as he pulled a lever that brought Casey to the rafters. Then with another pull of another lever Casey was free. As he was gently lowered onto the rafters Raph got out a base ball bat and handed it to Casey.

"Here," he said, "I brought you a present. Casey just smiled. Meanwhile the crowd was cheering and jeering at the spectacle that was happening before them. Hun was just watching neither cheering or even cracking a smile. As Leo was chased by a gang member, he slid underneath another that was in front of him making both gang members hit each other.

"Jeez I can barley move in this stuff," he said indicating the clothes he had on, "What's the deal with humans and clothes?" Naruto kicked another gang member down and gave Leo a neutral expression.

"Do you really want to see me parading around buck naked? Trust me al right," he said. Suddenly Leo was grabbed by his collar and thrown across the ring with his clothes being left behind in the thrower's hands. The spot light then shone on Leo exposing him for what he really was.

"Hey it's one of those kung-fu lizards!" shouted a Purple Dragon. Hun's eyes just narrowed in anger.

"Turtles, TURTLES!" shouted Naruto as he took off his disguise, "Don't any of you lame brains know a turtle when you see one?!"

"Hey it's that whiskered freak!" shouted another.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BETTER INSULTS THAN THA- well I guess you don't considering how stupid all of you are!" shouted Naruto.

"Uhh Naruto, I think the biology lesson is the least of our problems right now," said Leo as the cage door was ripped from its hinges by Hun. He then entered the ring.

"Bring it on," said Naruto, "You look like you can be worthy of getting the 'I had my Ass handed to me' badge.

Hun just simply said very angrily, "You!"

"What's the matter?" asked Naruto, "Still reeling from the punch I gave you." Hun just picked up Naruto and slammed him against the cage.

"In case you haven't figured it out, that time I let you and the reptile escape!" said Hun angrily.

"Guess this is going to be a repeat then. KYAHHH!" yelled Naruto as he lifted both his legs and kicked Hun hard in the abdomen. "Sorry I had to break up our reunion," he said.

One Purple Dragon leader commanded the crowd, "Dragons, get them!" The crowd then went ballistic as they headed for the ring. Suddenly they were stopped by Raph, Don and Mikey.

"Sorry dudes," said Mikey, "Fan appreciation day is _next_ week." The gang members still charged but all three turtles held them at bay. Meanwhile in the ring Naruto and Leo were giving Hun a run for his money.

"Do me a favor," said Leo, "Be a cooperative little mountain and just fall." Hun just smacked them both into the cage walls and making a dent in the bars. As Hun started to go for Naruto, Leo took the opportunity to slice the cage ceiling down on Hun. Hun just got up with ease and threw the ceiling aside.

"Looks like our bros could use some help," said Raph. Then all three turtles leapt in the air and collectively kicked Hun on the head, knocking him down hard.

"Don't look now, but tiny still wants to dance," said Don. Hun just got up and then, using his strength, brought down all four of the cage walls and made them crash down on the heroes. All of them then struggled to get the heavy metal off of them. Hun just went for Leo's Katanas. He then was about to strike them down when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Casey who swung his bat hard against Hun's skull which made him land on the viewing seats. As the rest of the crowd started to encircle the five heroes plus Casey and Angel, Leo just said, "Take us out of here Donny."

"I have just what the doctor ordered," said Don as he took out the remote and pressed the top left button.

"Oh taxi!" yelled Mikey. Suddenly a screeching sound could be heard as the Battle Shell crashed trough the warehouse door and made the gang members flee.

"About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change," said Raph as the truck stopped in front of them. Hun was slowly coming back but Casey towered over him.

"This one's for my dad," he said as he raised the bat to deliver the killing blow. Just then Angel grabbed his arms.

"Angel what're you doin'," he said.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life," she said. Casey's expression went from one of anger to one of understanding.

"Uhh, thanks," he said.

"Hey, what're friends for," she replied. Then they got in the Battle Shell and sped away from the warehouse.

"Uhh Naruto, you can just drop me off at my house," said Angel.

"Sure," he replied and a few minutes later they arrived at Angel's Grandmother's Apartment. Naruto and the others watched from a distance as Casey and Angel walked up the steps. Casey then knocked on the door and Angel's grandmother answered the door.

"Angel?" she said.

"Grandma," exclaimed Angel as she gave her a hug. Casey just smiled.

"Told ya I'd keep an eye on her," he said.

"Thank you Casey. Thank you for bringing back my Angel," said Angel's grandmother as she gave him a hug. "Now I got a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come inside and join us," she said.

"Pie?" said Mikey, "Yo Case, how 'bout introducing grandma to your fiends."

"Forget it Mikey," said Naruto as he and the others walked back to the Battle Shell, "we're ninjas we stick to the shadows."

"The un-sung heroes of the urban jungle," said Leo.

"The silent protector of the way of _Bushido_," said Don as he got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"What kind of pie you think it was," said Mikey then he was hit by Raph, "Ow what?!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

There you have it the eighth chapter. Now be prepared for the faster updates because SUMMER IS HERE!


	9. Chapter 9: The Shredder Strikes

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 9: The Shredder Strikes

**-The Lair-**

It was another busy and typical training session. The unique thing about this training session though was the fact that it was a weapons training session. Currently Naruto, Donatello, and Raphael were ganging up on Leonardo who held them at bay with his Katanas.

"You know what I like best about weapons practice? The weapons," exclaimed Raph as he held up his Sais with pride. Michelangelo just leapt in the air, wrapped on of his nun-chucks around one of Raph's Sais and threw him.

"Too bad you're stuck with those lame tooth picks and not a real weapon like the nun-chucks," he said. Just then he was tripped by Don's weapon.

"Sorry Mikey," said Don, "but the Bo Staff is where it's at."

" 'Fraid you're wrong there Don," said Naruto as he threw a combination of shuriken and kunai knives at him, "But my ninja tools take you down anytime anywhere." Don successfully dodged the incoming weapons but Naruto opened his fingers and crossed his arms in front of his chest, thus he successfully ensnared Don in ninja wire.

"Boys put away the toys," said Leo as he leapt in the air and cut Naruto's wires, "Double Katana is the only way to play!" He then proceeded to knock the others to the ground with each of them grunting in defeat.

"Offff!"

"Gahhhh!"

"Ugggh!"

"Whoah, rrrghhh!"

"What'd I'd tell you, double Katana. Pretty sweet huh?" said Leo.

"Nice one Leo," said Naruto.

"Rrrr, lucky," muttered Raph.

"Not so lucky for my shell, it just got kicked," said Mikey.

"Well fought Leonardo," said Splinter who was over seeing the training session. The others got up and lined up with Leo.

"Thank you sensei," said Leo as he bowed down.

"You have won, but do you know why?" asked Splinter.

"Well, I have the superior weapons. I read where sword master Mushasi said: '_The Katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the warrior's way._'Which is kind of like how I feel," replied Leo.

"Many things are said, but few are true," said Splinter.

"Huh?" said Leo.

"Master Splinter's got that look," Raph happily muttered to Don, Mikey and Naruto.

"I think somebody's gonna get it," muttered Don happily. Naruto and Mikey just chuckled and snickered as quietly as they could.

"Naruto Michelangelo! Do you think I am funny?" said Master Splinter (though he was probably being sarcastic.)

"Umm in all honesty, yeah some of the time," said Naruto.

"Yeah like the time you told that joke about the Ox and the Sparrow. It wasn't really a joke, but it was still funny and-offff!" said Mikey until he was elbowed by Naruto.

"I mean, no Master Splinter," said Mikey correcting himself.

Splinter just frowned and said, "I will have a talk with the both of you later." The he walked over to Leo. "Leonardo, attack me with your katana," he said. The others slowly backed away.

"Master Splinter I…"

"Do it now!" commanded Splinter. Leo attacked with one katana but Splinter caught it with his paws. Leo and the others gasped in surprise.

"Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak, helpless before an old rat such as myself?" Splinter taunted, "Again with both." Leo then swung both katanas but Splinter dodged them with ease. Then he took his walking cane, blocked the on coming swords, disarmed Leo and pointed the cane at Leo's head like he was ready to deliver the killing blow.

"In the hands of a true ninjustu master, _anything_ can be a deadly weapon," said Splinter. The others chuckled.

"Remember, A weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it Leonardo," said Splinter who demonstrated by throwing his stick into the punching bag and making the stick go all the way through, "But until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing." Leo just looked crestfallen.

**-The Roof Tops: Dark and Cloudy, Presumably Night-**

"I told you that you don't have to join me."

"And I'm telling you like I've told everyone else for the past two and half months, every time we head up something always happens to us."

"Uhh whatever," said Leo as he took out his katanas.

"I don't get it," he started to say, "what haven't I learned?!" He then started to cut at the air as if it was something solid. "My skills are the best they've ever been!" he exclaimed as he leapt in the air and sliced away at a stack of news papers. "I just don't GET IT!" he shouted in frustration.

"Easy there Leo," said Naruto, "you're going to give yourself an aneurysm doing that. Leo just panted heavily.

"Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me," he said in frustration. Presently Naruto heard a whistling noise in the air.

"Leo get down!" he commanded. Leo heard the whistling too, but he sliced at whatever was the incoming object. As the object fell it turned out to be an arrow with a piece of paper tied to it. Leo picked the arrow up and proceeded to untie the piece of paper.

"Okay, it's not your regular mail," said Leo.

"Or as Mikey would call it 'Air Mail' " replied Naruto imitating what Mikey's voice. Leo just inspected the note.

It read:

_Warrior, if you are reading this note; you have passed the first test. I call upon you as a point of honor to meet with me. If you follow the way of Bushido you will come, and you will come alone._

"Hmmm, 16 South Boyle. That's not far," Leo muttered. He took one last look at the note and hopped away.

"Wait!" shouted Naruto, "Where are you going?!"

"The note said 'Come alone'," said Leo.

"Screw that. Earth Style-Camouflage Jutsu," Naruto muttered as he formed a half tiger hand sign and promptly turned invisible. Meanwhile three shapes also followed Leo as he went into a seemingly abandoned building.

"Man it's not like Leo to be like this," said Don's voice.

"Yeah he's been acting funny. And not 'ha ha funny' more like 'funny funny' " agreed Mikey's voice.

"It's not like him to off like this," said Naruto who made his visible presence known to the others.

"Yeah he's acting like me," said Raph.

"Oh great that's just what we need: another Raph. Now another me would be a different story. That would be a good thing," said Mikey jokingly.

"Are you guys coming or what?" said Naruto who was following Don up to the roof.

**-Inside the Building-**

It turned out that this building wasn't so abandoned. The walls were decorated with red foot symbols and there was a big red carpet laid out on the floor. As Leo walked in, he looked from side to side and found that there was not a soul to be found.

"Hello? Hello," he called out. Then he gasped and scowled at the big red foot symbols that were in front of him. Just then, foot ninjas started to reveal their presence and encircled Leo. Meanwhile up on the roof top Naruto and the others saw what was going on thanks to a window that could let them see what was going on inside.

"Thirteen to one?" asked Don.

"That seems pretty unfair. I mean there's only thirteen of them," said Mikey.

"If Leo needs us we're here. But lets see what this is all about," said Naruto. Meanwhile inside the building Leo took out his katanas while the ninjas got closer and closer. As the ninjas attacked, he leapt in the air did a roundhouse kick at a group of ninjas. Then he broke the swords of another group and knocked the rest of them down. As soon as the fight started, it was over. Presently there was a clapping noise. Leo turned around and saw that it came from a man in a white robe.

"Impressive. Very impressive," said the man, "My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice. I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjutusu. And you are?"

"Leonardo," he said as he put away his katanas.

"Your…appearance is very striking," said Oroku Saki.

"It's not a costume, although I know that's hard to believe," said Leo.

"Hmm, much easier to believe than you might imagine," said Oroku Saki, "I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary, and you _are_ extraordinary. But I did not ask you here to flatter you; I have important matters to discuss."

"Then I take it you sent me this," said Leo as he took out the note that was sent to him.

"Yes. I felt it was urgent that we meet, there are things you need to know," said Oroku Saki.

"There are definitely things I need to know like why these ninjas, _your_ ninjas, have been trying to break our heads for months now!" exclaimed Leo.

"That was exactly why we need to talk," said Oroku Saki, "We have been fighting each other, when we should actually be on the same side fighting against our true enemy."

"I think I have the scars to prove that you guys are the true enemy," said Leo defiantly. Oroku Saki just narrowed his eyes.

"I see," he said, "To you nothing is clear now. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. But you must know there is a force, a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It's an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, corruption on a global level."

"Whoa," said Leo in surprise. Meanwhile on the roof top, the others were trying to make sense at what was going on inside.

"What's he saying," asked Don.

"To put it bluntly: he's sweet talking Leo," said Naruto who had his ear pressed against the glass window.

"Or maybe he's talking about onions. And-and green peppers with sausage in a crisp deep dish crust. Mmmmm," said Mikey. Raph just smacked him on the head. Meanwhile inside Oroku Saki continued to talk.

"Unfortunately the only things standing against this evil force are me and my humble army of ninjas. We stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good," he said. Then he walked over to Leo.

"I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together," he said.

"Well I-I," stuttered Leo.

"I wouldn't ask you to decide here and now. Meditate upon what you have heard today and come again tomorrow night with your answer," said Oroku Saki. Leo pondered for a moment then bowed.

As he started to leave, Oroku Saki said, "Wait there is one more thing." He then clapped twice and a foot ninja brought him a sword sitting upon a blue pillow.

"This sword has been in my family for three-hundred years," he started to say, "It was crafted by the master Toshi Koruhara in the sixteenth century. It is said that in the forging."

"Koruhara folded the metal over seven hundred times to remove any impurities," said Leo in astonishment. Oroku Saki then unsheathed the sword.

"Yes," said Oroku Saki, "You are impressive. It is for you to keep."

"No I…." Leo started to say.

"Take it. I wish you to have it as a token of my sincerity," said Oroku Saki as he re-sheathed the sword and handed it to Leo with a smile on his face. Oroku Saki then bowed and went back into the shadows. Meanwhile on the roof top the others witnessed what had happened.

"Gee, I thought Master Splinter said never to take swords from strangers," said Mikey. Meanwhile even further away, two humanoid figures had witnessed everything from beginning to end.

"He is leaving now. We'd better report this back to the council," said one who had blue hair. His partner held out his wrist and a hologram appeared.

"Yes," said the three pairs of eyes.

"One of the turtles, Leonardo, has spoken to Saki. But we do not know the outcome," said the blue haired one.

"Find out what the turtles will do," said one pair of eyes.

"If they are with Saki, then we will be forced to kill them," said another pair of eyes. The partner ended the transmission. Meanwhile Leo came back to the roof top that would lead him back to the sewers.

"This is beautiful," he said, clearly admiring the sword.

"Oh Leonardo," said a voice which belonged to Mikey who was imitating Ricky Ricardo, "You have some 'splaining to do." The others also leapt on the roof.

"Nice letter opener, is that the price of selling out these days," said Naruto rather harshly.

"It's not what you think. I was invited to…" Leo started to say.

"To join up with them," said Raph angrily.

"No!" protested Leo, "I mean yes but it's different than we thought. They're not the enemy; at least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said…"

"_Master_ Saki?" said Raph, "What's up with that."

"I thought we already had a master. _Master Splinter_," said Don.

"Remember him Leo," said Naruto, "Real hairy guy about this tall. I don't think we can just ditch him."

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody," Leo retorted, "I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas and a fight against evil. Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, serve a greater purpose. Well, here's a greater purpose."

"I don't know Leo," said Mikey.

"What's this thing got some sort of mind control?!" said Raph as he took the sword from Leo, "Because you're losin' it Leo."

"Hey give that back Raph," Leo protested.

"Or you can just get one of your new pals to give you another one!" retorted Raph as he pushed Leo back. Then he turned around and faced Leo. Leo just growled and shouted, "Give it back!" Then both he and Raph leapt at each other but were stopped when Naruto stood in the middle with his arms stretched out.

"WAIT!" he shouted, "Don't. Move. A. Muscle. Raph give Leo the sword back." Raph reluctantly did so.

"And Leo," he continued, "Do what you should've done in the first place: talk to Master Splinter."

**-The Lair-**

Back in the sewers Leo had explained what had happened. Then he handed Splinter the sword. Splinter knelt down prompting the others to do the same. Splinter sighed.

"My sons," he began, "I had hoped that this day would never come. I know who these people are, I have always known. This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name. He is…the Shredder. I have often told you about my beloved Master Yoshi, but now it is time you knew the whole truth."

_-Flash Back-_

In an apartment somewhere in New York City lived a young man, whose name was Yoshi, of Japanese decent with his pet rat. Currently Yoshi was training by himself. Unknowingly the rat, who was Splinter before he mutated, was mimicking his master's movements. If Yoshi punched with his right arm/hand then Splinter would too. If Yoshi did an upward kick than so too did Splinter. It was this way that Splinter knew so much about martial arts.

"_As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of ninjustsu in many centuries. I was his pet rat and I learned ninjustsu by mimicking his moves. For many years I was happy, we were a family._"

Suddenly the door was smashed down from its hinges by a very large fist, followed by Hun. Hun then beckoned the four foot ninja that accompanied him to attack Yoshi. Yoshi nimbly dodged each and every punch, kick and slash that was meant to kill him while also dealing blows to the enemy. It was a beautiful but deadly dance, but it was a dance that Yoshi did many times. Splinter could do nothing as his master fought for his life. One kick that Yoshi did sent a foot ninja crashing into Splinter's cage, reducing it to smithereens.

"_But that life ended when the Shredder sent his foot ninja to attack my master. My master battled honorably._"

Suddenly Hun pressed a button on a hand held device which launched two wires that wrapped around Yoshi's left arm. Then the foot ninjas took out the same device and wrapped the wires around his right arm and both legs. Then they all pressed another button which sent out a very painful jolt of electricity. Yoshi screamed in pain and agony as the electricity surged through his body. Splinter shut his eyes for it was too painful for him to watch. Hun just grinned evily.

"_But through their dishonorable ways the foot ninja overpowered him. Then the Shredder entered._"

A man wearing nothing but metallic armor that had blades on the shoulder pieces, razor sharp two prong claws on his left glove and a helmet and face plate that would only reveal the man's ominous red pupiless eyes stepped into the apartment.

"_They accused my master of working for their enemies. They wanted information._"

When it was clear that Yoshi would not tell them anything, the Shredder gave the order to torture the man some more. Hun happily obeyed, so he and the foot ninjas gave Yoshi another wave of pain and agony. Splinter meanwhile was trying to see what he could do to try and help his defenseless master.

"_They were relentless. But my master only said one thing._"

"He who lives without honor, will die without honor," said Yoshi defiantly as he sweated across his brow.

"This is a waste of time," said the Shredder, who had an evil distorted voice, "Kill him NOW!" Hun then went to deliver the final blow, but then Splinter made the courageous act of leaping up in the air and biting/clawing at Hun's face. Hun screamed in pain but quickly composed himself. He then grabbed Splinter and threw him out of an open window.

"_I tried to save my master, but my efforts were in vain; though I did leave my mark._"

Hun now bore three very deep and permanent scratches on the left side of his cheek.

"BAH! I will finish you MYSELF!" shouted the Shredder. Splinter, who was hanging on the window sill, pulled himself up and watched his master's final moments of life. The Shredder raised his left arm and slashed down, deeply cutting Yoshi and instantly killing him. There Yoshi lay dead in a pool of his own blood.

"_The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi's life and from me._"

Splinter, stricken with grief, let go of the window sill and fell a short distance into the alley below.

"_Not long after that, I found you my sons. And you all know the rest._"

_-Flash Back End-_

"I never told you all this because I did not want your training tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart. But now you need to know who Saki, the Shredder, really is. He serves no great purpose, he fights no great evil he IS great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes he does for his own selfish gain," finished Splinter.

"Man, I am such an idiot," said Leo.

"I could've told you that," said Naruto.

"You've been played bro," said Mikey.

"He saw you coming a mile away," said Don.

"So what are we goin' to do about it?" asked Raph.

"Shredder wants an answer; I think we should give him one. Turtle and Naruto style," replied Leo. Then the five heroes bowed down to their sensei and Splinter bowed down back. Then the five warriors prepared for the upcoming battle that was to take place the following night.

**-The Next Day, The Roof Tops: Night-**

The following night the five warriors headed up to the roof tops to meet with the foot ninjas. Leo had brought the sword along. Presently they were joined by a very large group of foot ninja. The turtles then took out their weapons and Naruto raised his fists. Sensing something was wrong, the foot ninja that had weapons took them out. All of a sudden it started to rain. Leo then stepped forward.

"Tell your boss the answer is 'No'. And he can have his sword back," he said as he threw the sword towards them.

Leo then said, "Let's dance." And they all attacked. Each of the heroes managed to immediately take out large groups of foot ninjas.

"Look," said Mikey as he was knocking down more foot ninjas, "Nun-chucks aren't only for knockin' away bad guys, they're also good for giving a lift for a fellow turtle." He then demonstrated by helping Don leap higher in the air to take out more foot ninjas.

"You said it brother," said Don, "But a Bo Staff really come in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in the midst of a circle of angry ugly ninjas." He then spun his staff around and knocked out more ninjas.

"Take a look at what I can do with a kunai knife and some ninja wire," said Naruto as he lassoed a group of foot ninja very tightly. Then he took the wire and started to spin around and around and around until he let go and launched the foot ninja a great distance away. "Now that's how you do it," he said.

"Are you guys still going on about weapons," said Leo, "weren't you listening to Master Splinter. It's not the weapons that matter; it's the ninja who wields it." Soon they were surrounded by foot ninja that were either groaning in defeat or just plain knocked out.

"Well, all in a days work," said Naruto.

"WE RULE!" they all shouted as they high fived each other. But the spoke too soon because just then Hun came crashing through the door that was the entrance and exit to the roof top.

"Not him again," said Don.

"Oh goody, a re-match," said Naruto.

"We beat him before we can do it again," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Raph. Hun just cracked his knuckles.

"I've been looking forward to this re-match," he said.

"Bring it, if you got the guts," said Leo. Hun let out a battle cry and charged at the turtles and Naruto. The turtles and Naruto also charged at him. Suddenly, Hun leapt in the air and knocked Don down. Raph then was knocked down by Hun's sweep kick. Leo tried kicking him but Hun just grabbed his leg and threw him. Mikey swung his nun-chuks at Hun, but he just ended up being picked up and thrown by Hun and knocked into Don. Raph tried to attack from behind but Hun grabbed him by his arm and slammed him hard from side to side. Suddenly Naruto kicked Hun in the jaw and knocked him away. Hun got up and saw that Oroku Saki's sword was nearby. He grabbed and unsheathed it then he charged at Naruto. Naruto gracefully dodged every swing that was meant to cut him up. Then he grabbed Huns arm and disarmed him. Then Naruto leapt away from Hun.

"Guys, I'm going to do _that_ jutsu!" he shouted. Leo's eyes widened.

"No Naruto, you don't know if it'll even affect him!" he shouted.

"Don't worry it'll get him, just shut your eyes now," replied Naruto. The turtles then shut their eyes with Mikey complaining, "Aww, but I want to see what happens."

Naruto then formed his fingers in a cross shape and shouted, "MUTI-SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Soon a hundreds solid copies of him appeared.

"So you like grabbing things huh, well let's see you grab this! TRANSFORM" he shouted as he formed his fingers into the tiger seal. "TRANSFORM!" went the clones. Soon white smoke billowed everywhere and as it cleared there in Naruto and the clone's places were hundreds of very sexy, very busty and almost very naked (the smoke was still covering their most _suggestive_ parts) pig-tailed blonde women. They all started to encircle Hun and they all talked at once in a very sultry tone of voice.

"Hey there big guy."

"Why'd you have to hit me?"

"Are you going to hit us?"

"Please don't hit me."

"I'll make all your dreams come true."

"Do you want to make a hundred dollars the easy way or the hard way?"

Hun couldn't believe his eyes and thought he was dreaming. These had to be, in his mind, the most perfect woman a man could ask for. His face started turning different shades of red before finally landing on Beet Red. Unknowingly to him, they blondes were pushing him back towards the glass ceiling. Then the blondes all hugged him and gave a big smile.

Then they shouted, "HAPPINES PUNCH!" They then all leapt in the air and slammed their fist on Hun, who thought that they couldn't hit because they looked so fragile, and made him crash through the glass ceiling and fall to the ground. Then one by one the clones dispelled as Naruto undid his justsu. Finally Naruto himself dropped his altered appearance and laughed loudly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, man what a pervert!" he laughed. The others opened their eyes.

"At least you gave us a warning," said Don.

"I still wanted to see it happen," muttered Mikey.

"I think we'll sleep well tonight," said Leo as he and the others got up.

"That was not easy," said Don.

"At least we kicked some serious shell," said Raph. Meanwhile, unknowingly to them, the two mysterious humanoid figures had watched the entire conflict. The second figure activated the wrist hologram and the three pairs of eyes appeared.

"Your report," said one pair of eyes.

"Council members," said the second figure, "It appears that the turtles and the whiskered human are against him."

"Good," said another pair of eyes.

"Yet it remains that the enemy of our enemy is a friend. Monitor them further and keep us informed," said the third pair of eyes.

Back on the roof tops Leo said, "Come on guys lets go home." But as they turned around they gasped.

"Aww shit," said Naruto. There in front of them more foot ninja appeared but this time, the Shredder himself came. He was more menacing then they could have possibly imagined.

"THOSE WHO ARE NOT WITH ME ARE AGAINST ME! AND I CRUSH ANYONE WHO STANDS AGAINST ME!" he shouted as lightning crashed around him.

"The time for games has ended," he continued, "No more charades." He then took off his helmet revealing that it was the same man that Leo talked to.

"You see me as I am, and it will be the last thing you will ever see," he finished as he put the helmet back on. "Prepare to face your destiny, and your death," he challenged.

"Well, he is _your_ friend Leo," said Don a little nervously.

"And he certainly has a strong sense of personal style. I mean nice outfit," said Mikey hesitantly.

"Yeah, but somethin' tells me he didn't get all dress up for nothin'," said Raph.

"Guys, we're in for the fight of our lives," said Naruto.

"Foot ninja, attack! Kill them!" commanded the Shredder. Once again the foot ninja would be no match for the collective power of the five heroes. But suddenly the Shredder started to intervene putting the heroes at a disadvantage. One attack that the Shredder did made an electrical appliance explode and set itself on fire. Soon it was just the heroes and the Shredder encased in a ring of fire.

**-The Lair-**

Splinter was busy meditating when he exited his room.

"My sons," he said, "I have been in deep meditation regarding the Shredder and…." He looked around and saw that the lair was very empty.

"Not here. I cannot even take a few minutes of meditation without those kids running off." He then saw a note beside Don's computer. He picked it up and read it.

"Hmm, what is the one thing I did not want them to do?" He scratched his head and then came to a realization.

"Face the Shredder! I am sure that is what they have done." Then he saw the remote for the Battle Shell. He picked it up and went into the pod.

"I must find my sons."

**-The Roof Tops-**

Don and Mikey were still fighting off the last of the foot ninja while Raph and Leo faced the Shredder. Naruto was nowhere to be found in the sea of flames. The Shredder kicked Leo with extreme force which knocked his katanas away. As he struggled to get up, the Shredder towered over him.

"I will kill you first," he said.

"WATER STYLE-GIANT WATER FALL JUTSU!"

The Shredder looked for the source of the voice only to find Naruto who had his hands raised to the sky. Then he just swatted them in a downward right diagonal sweep. Suddenly a huge torrent of water fell from the sky and flushed away any remaining foot soldier while also extinguishing the fire.

"Leo!" he shouted, "here are your katanas. Now everyone, when I tell you to 'jump', jump down and land on the streets. Got it?!"

"Got it," was the collective call.

"JUMP!" Everyone except the Shredder did as Naruto requested. He then stomped down hard onto the roof top making it crack and crumble and effectively made the whole building collapse. Naruto then joined the others on the street.

"A little over kill don't you think?" asked Don.

"Not quite," said Naruto who was shocked at something because he pointed towards the rubble, "Look!" There in the rubble the Shredder easily lifted the rubble that was piled on top of him. As he stood up; the darkness, if at all possible, made him appear even more menacing.

"Guys we gotta move," said Raph, "Come on Mikey!"

"I can't," said Mikey, "I think I sprained my ankle making that jump." Naruto and Don then helped him up.

"Wait," said Don, "Where's Leo?"

"Damn it, he must have been separated from us when I made the building fall. But don't worry he's smart enough to know what to do. Now come on we gotta hide and get Mikey's ankle fixed up," said Naruto as he Don, Raph and Mikey made a hasty retreat. They got away just in time. Just then the Shredder exited the building and beckoned his foot ninjas to appear before him.

"Find the turtles and the whiskered human they call Naruto, they cannot be far. We will not allow them to escape," he commanded. Suddenly police sirens could be heard and it sounded like they would be there any second.

"Foot ninja disappear and report to me when you find them. I want to kill them myself," said the Shredder. Then they all dispersed before the police headlights came into view.

**-With Leo-**

Meanwhile, Leo was painstakingly trying to hide form the foot soldiers who were on the prowl looking for him and the others.

"Gotta find Raph, Don, Mikey and Naruto," he muttered, "But I'm not much good to my brothers if those guys find me first." He then hid in the shadows. As the foot ninja went away, he took advantage and climbed atop a street lamp. Then he leapt form street lamp to street lamp until he decided to enter a random alley. This turned out to be a bad decision because he then found himself surrounded by foot ninja. As he took out his katanas, a blue-haired humanoid figure who wore a trench coat, sunglasses and a gold colored medallion appeared from nowhere and took out a sword that glowed.

**-With the Others-**

"Guys, we need to go back," said Mikey.

"I know Mikey," said Naruto, "But you're in no condition to fight. Now let's get your ankle wrapped up before we start looking for Leo." The group then turned into a random alley to get better cover from the foot ninjas.

"Let's rest here," said Don.

"Or not," said Raph, "Look it's the Shredder and his ninja pals." Naruto looked all over the vicinity for an effective hiding place.

"There," he said pointing up towards the fire escape. They went up just in time. As the Shredder left, the four heroes took advantage of a near-by open window that lead into a bathroom.

"My ankle's killing me!" exclaimed Mikey, "You'd better leave me here guys, I'll only slow you down."

"Can that noise Mikey, it's just a sprained ankle," said Don as he opened up the mirror cabinet, "We need to wrap it properly."

"Well while you're figuring that out, me and Naruto here are gonna be outside watchin' the alley from the fire escape," said Raph.

"Try not to make so much noise," said Naruto as he and Raph stepped out. Don in the meantime looked around for anything that might be sufficient to hold an ankle in place. Then he noticed the panty-hose hanging on the shower curtain bar. He took it and started to wrap it around Mikey's ankle.

"While you're doin' that, I'll just be brushing my long flowing locks," said Mikey as he took a shower brush and pretended to brush his head.

"Nice," said Don not really looking up. Meanwhile outside Naruto and Raph hid behind some trash cans as two foot ninjas entered the alley.

"Man something around here really stinks," said one ninja.

"Don't look at me," said his partner. They were then promptly knocked out by Naruto and Raph simultaneously.

"I don't smell that bad; right?" Raph asked Naruto.

"Nah, but do I?" asked Naruto to Raph.

"No," replied Raph. Naruto prodded the unconscious bodies.

"At least these guys aren't robots," he remarked. Suddenly they were grabbed form behind and pulled into the shadows. They struggled until the figure let go of them. When they turned around, their eyes widened at who the figure turned out to be.

"Master Splinter?!" they exclaimed.

"Shh!" went Splinter.

"Hang on," said Naruto, "let me get Don and Mikey."

"No need," said Don who was behind Naruto, "Now what do you want me and Mikey to see?" Naruto then pointed to Splinter.

"Master Splinter, are we glad to see you," said Don.

"But we got separated from Leo," said Naruto.

"Then come we must find him," commanded Splinter.

"I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell," said Don, "Or I could get it…."

"Here," said Splinter as he took out the aforementioned remote.

"Perfecto sensei!" exclaimed Don, "Looks like…." Then he looked at their surroundings and saw that there were many groups of foot ninja.

"We're surrounded," he finished.

"Master Splinter; use the remote and get the Battle Shell!" exclaimed Naruto. The foot ninja then attacked but it wasn't as easy be cause Mikey was out of commission and Splinter was trying to figure out how to work the remote to call the Battle Shell. Now in the hands of a more competent person (AKA Don) this would be an easy task. But this was Splinter, who had no idea how any of Don's inventions worked unless it was explained to him by either Don or Naruto and both were currently occupied to say the least.

Splinter pressed a button.

Nothing happened.

Splinter pressed another button.

Nothing happened.

Splinter then started to get a little frustrated, so he pressed a combination of buttons.

Nothing happened.

Splinter grew a little more frustrated. He then had angry eyes as he pressed more combinations of buttons.

Nothing happened.

Splinter's patience for the remote was growing so thin that he growled while pressing every possible button combination that he could think of.

Nothing happened.

"Donatello here," he finally said, "I will fight, you will drive." He handed Don the remote. Then he leapt into action while Don pressed the right combination of buttons to call the Battle shell to their exact location.

"Activating remote," he said as he pressed the red button. As he looked up he saw that Raph, Naruto and Mikey were impressed a Splinter's fighting skills. Don looked around and saw that each and every foot ninja were either knocked out or groaning in defeat.

"Master Splinter," said Raph, "you kick butt." Just then the Battle Shell arrived.

"Alright then," said Naruto as he got in the drivers seat, "let's find Leo!"

As he drove, Splinter was offering some "helpful" advice.

"Slow down, you drive to quickly!"

"You made that turn very sharply!"

"Master Splinter, are you going to be back seat driving again?!"

**-With Leo-**

The mysterious humanoid figure just stood there with his glowing sword. Leo didn't know what to think of him. Suddenly in a flash, the humanoid figure attacked and knocked out all the foot ninjas in the vicinity. Just as it started, it was over. The figure then mad his sword stop glowing and put it away. Then he walked towards Leo who was backing away.

"OK," said Leo, "This is new. You definitely a ninja but you're not one of them."

"I am simply …..a guardian," said the figure, "Beyond that, I cannot tell you anything more."

"That's….pretty…helpful," remarked Leo.

"I am sorry, but I cannot reveal everything to you now," said the figure, "Just know that you are caught up in a battle that is bigger than you can imagine."

"I pretty much heard that already from Oroku Saki," said Leo.

"Yes. It was the only truth that the Shredder told you. But know this; by rejecting the Shredder and his evil, you have made an ally this day." He then put out his hand out for Leo to shake. Leo smiled, put away his katanas and shook the humanoid figure's hand. Presently the Battle Shell, with its high beams on, turned into the alley that they were in. Leo was a little disoriented by the bright light. Naruto then rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Hey Leo, need a ride?" he shouted.

"Sure! Hey guys I'd like you to introduce you to…" said Leo as he started to introduce the figure; but he was nowhere to be found, "the mystery ninja." Leo then got in the Battle Shell. As he did, Naruto turned it off and joined the others in the back.

"Good to see you Leo!" exclaimed Mikey.

"We were all pretty worried," said Don.

"Yes my sons, now you are safe," said Splinter. Then he struck them all with the back of his paw.

"OWW!" was the collective cry of the five warriors.

"What was that for?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"For being so foolish," said Splinter sternly, "You should never have tried to face the Shredder alone. He is too powerful."

"You're tellin' me; I've got bruises that have got bruises," said Don.

"You see the way Shredder climbed out of that rubble like it was nothin'?" asked Raph.

"Yah, like he was 'The Shredinator' or something," said Mikey in a bad Terminator accent.

"You have stirred the hornet's nest," said Splinter, "He will not rest until he finds us."

"What should we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Let him find us," replied Splinter with a small smile. Then he put on a serious expression.

"I have long wished to avenge the death of my Master Yoshi," he said, "Now is the time."

"But how do we let him find us?" asked Naruto.

"Sit still," said Splinter very bluntly.

"I don't know Master Splinter," said Mike (possibly in a joking way but who knows), "Sitting still isn't one of our strong points." Splinter's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Right," said Mikey, "Sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still's good."

**-Later that Evening-**

A group of foot ninja found the Battle Shell parked next to a curb. The Shredder then appeared. He then walked along the left side lightly dragging his claws on the outside of the truck. Then he noticed that it was parked underneath a fire escape. He and his ninjas leapt up to the roof top to find that the five heroes were standing around waiting for him. (And unknowingly to the Shredder, Splinter was waiting for him too.) Shredders red pupiless eyes narrowed.

"Let the ass kicking begin," said Naruto as he raised his fists and the others got out their weapons.

"Foot ninja, ATTACK!" shouted the Shredder. The two opposing forces clashed. Splinter's voice echoed in his warrior's ears.

"Remember my sons, even the mighty oak bends to the storm winds," he said.

"What?" asked Mikey.

"Be careful and don't be over confident!" said Splinter. One by one the foot ninja fell. Mikey, on the other hand, was having a little problem. He was fighting with everything he had, including his injured ankle. This meant that every time he kicked an enemy he would shout in pain some thing like this: "OW!" Then the Shredder kicked him hard and sent him flying toward the leg of a water tower. The Shredder tried to attack Don from behind but Raph kicked him before he could inflict any damage to Don.

"GET THEM!" commanded the Shredder. Just then Naruto appeared in front of him and threw multiple kunai knives and shuriken. The Shredder nimbly dodged them.

"Do you really think I will be defeated by those mere toys!" he exclaimed.

"No by this!" yelled Naruto as he clenched his right hand. Suddenly the Shredder was bound by Naruto's ninja wire. Then he brought the wire to his mouth and bit down on it.

"Take this. Fire Style-Dragon Flame Jutsu!" he shouted as shot out a flame that would have incinerated the Shredder.

Would have is the key word here because Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that he barely made the Shredder flinch.

"Guess that armor is flame resistant," said Naruto.

"It will take more than that pitiful flame to defeat me!" said the Shredder as he punched Naruto and sent him flying towards another leg of the water tower. Then the Shredder did a five hit combo that sent Don flying across the roof top. Then the Shredder tried to slash Leo behind his back but was intervened by Raph again. The Shredder just picked him up and threw him aside. Then it was just Leo and the Shredder. The Shredder punched and kicked but Leo dodged them very swiftly while also trying to slash away at the Shredder's armor. The Shredder then saw an opening in Leo's defense and punched him hard. Then he sent him flying to the pile he just made out of his brothers.

As he prepared to deliver the killing blow, he said very darkly, "Now none of you will leave her ALIVE!"

SHREDDER!" yelled Splinter as he leapt out of his hiding place and deflected the slash that was meant to kill Naruto, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, "YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY FAMILY ONCE. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"RRRARRGH! NO MAN OR FREAK CAN DEFEAT ME!" shouted the Shredder.

"That remains to be seen," retorted Splinter. He then leapt away from the Shredder and landed in front of the water tower. He then beckoned the Shredder to attack him. The Shredder was more than happy to oblige. Splinter then performed the same deadly dance that Yoshi did long ago. The Shredder punched, kicked and slashed while Splinted dodged, leapt and block every attack. It was only then when the water tower creaked that the Shredder stopped and learned that in his foolish attack against Splinter, he had allowed Splinter to let him slash every foundation point that the tower had.

"This is for my Master Yoshi," said Splinter as he kicked the last thing that was making the water tower stand tall. As the water tower swayed and creaked, the Shredder ran away from the incoming doom. But it was too late, the water tower fell and with it the water and all the pieces that crashed down.

"AARRRRRGGHHHH!" yelled the Shredder as he was swept away and fell 85 stories to the ground.

Splinter and the others peered over the edge.

"Master Splinter," said Leo in clear amazement.

"You OK," said Naruto. Splinter sighed.

"Come," he said, "we have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us….go home."

"I'm all over that," said Mikey.

"Yeah," said Raph.

"I gotta tell ya, home never sounded so good," said Don. And they walked away.

But unknown to them; on the ground 85 stories below, beneath the wooden pile of rubble, a claw appeared.

**Alright, see I told you there would be a faster update. _BUT WAIT!_ I skipped the 'Garbage Man' episode. Why, well I'll tell you. I remember seeing the episode as a kid. Then I got older and before I did this story I did my research. So then I felt like that the Garbage man episode was filler and had no purpose of being in my story. Don't get me wrong, I love the episode but it's just I like a fast moving story. Just be thankful that I included the 'Harry and his Robot' episode, the 'Sword of Tengu' episode, the 'Raph gets kidnapped by Tech Ninjas' episode and the 'Angel' episode. While each of those episodes had half of it being filler, the other half had important plot points and characters that will be needed. Hate it or love it let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10: Turtle Titan and Ninjor

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 10: Turtle Titan and Ninjor

**-New York City: Night-**

It had been three weeks since the battle with the Shredder. The streets of New York slowly but surely went back to its normal everyday routines. Well as normal as you could get anyway. Currently at an overlooked normal looking street, a manhole cover was pushed up by a green three fingered hand. As it was pushed aside, Leonardo, Naruto, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo all leapt out and placed their backs flat on a wall that led into an alley.

"Remember," whispered Leo, "the purpose of this exercise is to master the way of invisibility." They then crossed into the alley and came out the other side where they practiced hiding in the shadows of virtually any object that they could hide behind.

"Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets are now since we put the smack-down on that Shredder dude?" whispered Mikey, "Looks like we really accomplished something for the greater good." The others stopped, turned around to face Mikey and immediately burst into laughter.

" 'Greater good' ? Please," chuckled Leo.

"You running for office?" gasped Don in-between breaths.

"Get over yourself already," said Naruto and Raph at the same time which made them laugh harder still.

"Fine, make fun. But I still think we could still be doing a lot more to help people," retorted Mike who had an annoyed expression on his face. The rest stopped laughing when they heard sirens in the distance. They then quickly leapt up to the roof tops to get a better view of the city. They saw an orange glow in the distance.

"That can only mean one thing. Fire," said Naruto. As the neared the orange glow, they could feel the heat radiating into the night atmosphere. The all gasped at the sight that lay before them. An entire apartment complex was set ablaze. Worse still, there was a little girl still trapped inside the building yelling for help from a window sill.

Leo turned to Naruto and started to ask, "Naruto, couldn't you douse this?"

"Even if I could, I can't; not with this many witnesses around," replied Naruto. Meanwhile on the ground, firemen were holding back the girl's parents.

"You gotta stay back!" they shouted. The girl just cried and wailed.

"Then we gotta help that kid," said Mikey as he prepared to jump off the roof.

"And again I re-iterate," said Naruto pulling Mikey back, "not with that many witnesses around."

"Besides," said Leo, "the fire department has it covered."

Mikey started to protest, "But we could…."

"Don't worry Mikey it's covered," said Don.

"But what if they can't get to her in time?" Mikey protested.

"Then he will," said Raph who was pointing his finger towards the sky. Just then an African-American man wearing silver and white tights, a long flowing purple cape and a silver eye mask appeared in front of the moon.

"Whoa it's really him," said Mikey clearly amazed at what manifested before his eyes, "the Silver Sentry!" The Silver Sentry then swooped down and picked up the little girl just as the rest of the room she was in caught on fire. He then gently lowered himself towards the ground and carefully set the little girl down.

"Mommy. Daddy," she cried joyfully as her mom and dad ran to her and gave her a tight comforting hug. Just then explosions came from the burning building.

"Stand back!" exclaimed the Silver Sentry. He then leapt and hovered in the air, took a very big and very deep breath and blew the flames out. Everyone on the ground clapped and cheered. The Silver Sentry bowed and then flew off into the night air.

"See," said Mikey, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Here's a guy who doesn't have to stick to the shadows. And look at what he's able to do! Hey, that's it we should become super heroes!" The others looked at him as if he just announced that he was going to go top side in broad daylight.

"Exqueeze me?" asked Don.

"Yeah, yeah; go out on nightly patrol, thwart crimes, help the helpless, rescue the …resculess!" exclaimed Mikey.

"I think your mask is on to tight. The oxygen ain't makin' it to yo brain," said Raph. They then started to head back towards the lair.

"Don't you get it; we'd have secret identities to protect ourselves, we could work out in the open," Mikey explained.

"I hate to admit it but it sounds to me like he's making a good point," said Naruto.

"Aww not you too," complained Don.

"I'm just saying I'm keeping an open mind about it," replied Naruto.

**-The Lair-**

Back at the lair, the five heroes were all sitting on the floor rug with their backs facing the center. Mikey and Naruto had to share a corner in order to make the exercise work.

"The two greatest weapons at the ninja's disposal are placement and surprise," lectured Splinter, "Tonight we perfect a move that utilizes both. Leonardo: Invisible Flying Dragon!" Leo turned and leapt high intyhe air and performed a flying tow-kick maneuver.

"Raphael!" commanded Splinter. Raph did the same move as well.

"Donatello!" commanded Splinter again. Don performed the move perfectly.

"Naruto and Michelangelo!" finished Splinter. They never moved. It appeared that they we're whispering and focusing on something other than Splinter.

"Mmmmm!" went Splinter clearly annoyed at their actions. He went behind them, raised his cane and hit them across their heads.

"OW!" they cried out in pain.

"What are you two doing!?" Splinter demanded to know.

"Uhh nothing," they said together as Mikey his something behind his shell.

"Oh yeah, let me see," said Raph as he snatched the object, which turned out to be a note book, from Mikey's hands.

"Hey give it back!" exclaimed Mikey. Raph decided to play keep away with Leo and Don.

"This isn't funny!" Mikey exclaimed as he jumped for the notebook each time it was thrown. Leo then caught it and inspected its contents. He gave a teasing smile indicating he liked what he saw.

"Hey check this out," he said. Don and Raph looked over his shoulder.

"What is that," joked Raph, "The Ninjustice League?" The notebook's contents turned out to be the four turtles in capes and cowls while Naruto's outfit consisted of a full bodied suit of armor with the letter 'N' being prominent on the chest area with a rounded face concealing black visor helmet/mask.

"More like The Ninja Avengers," remarked Don.

"The Legion of Sewer Heroes," added Leo and they all promptly laughed at the ridiculous concept.

"Well ha ha, even our leader has a funny bone," said Naruto as he snatched the notebook out of Leo's hands.

"You two aren't serious about this super hero gig are you?" asked Leo.

"Why not," said Mikey as Naruto handed the notebook back to him, "Super heroes never have to hold back cuz' they're scared someone's gonna see 'em. And wouldn't it be nice to get a little credit for the good we do?"

"Your intentions are noble Michelangelo, but you must never forget who you are. The two of you are ninja. You both operate in the shadows," said Splinter.

"But can't we achomplish so much more out in the open?" retorted Mikey.

"There are many paths my son; you must choose the one that is true to yourself. Now let us return to our training," Splinter replied. Mikey reflected at what Splinter had just told him. Then he shut the notebook.

"Sorry Master Splinter," he said as he went to the pod, "I gotta clear my head." Naruto followed him.

"Master Splinter I just want to say I'm keeping an open mind about this super hero thing," said Naruto. Then they both went up.

**-The Abandoned Warehouse: Night-**

"So how do I get to be a super hero?" Mikey wondered aloud. Naruto took the notebook and wrote a couple of things in it.

"Here," he said as he handed the notebook back, "I think I got them all." Mikey looked in the notebook and read what Naruto had written down.

"Step 1: Secret origin story; already covered. Step 2: cool mode of transportation," he said as he looked at a pile of rope and two grappling hooks, "these will do nicely." He then looked at the next two steps. "Step 3: go out on patrol. Step 4: Work on an appearance that doesn't instantly freak out the people that you're trying to protect. I guess those last two call for a superhero costume."

"So where exactly do we get that?" asked Naruto.

"Don't know, I thought you might know," replied Mikey. Naruto thought hard.

"I think I know someone who'll help you out," said Naruto.

**-The 2****nd**** Time Around: Night-**

"So then it dawned on me, if I want to be a super hero, I gotta look like a super hero," said Mikey as he was explaining his situation to April. She and Naruto were on the couch together while Mikey sat in a chair facing them.

April looked at Naruto. "What don't you want a costume too?" she asked.

"I already have one. In fact it'll be here in 3…2…1." Replied Naruto and as if on cue the door opened and a Naruto shadow clone came in and handed a large box to the original and promptly dispelled. April then gave Naruto a puzzled look. "Don't ask," he replied, "It'll take to long to explain anyway." He then went away into another room to change into it.

"Umm let's get back to me," said Mikey as he handed her his notebook. April opened it.

"Pretty lame huh," said Mikey.

"No not at all; in fact I think you should follow your dream," replied April.

"You do?" asked Mikey.

"We just gotta find the right look for ya," she said. She then set up a privacy curtain where he could try on various outfits.

A suit of knight armor.

"Nah too cumbersome," went April.

A pseudo magician's outfit.

"Too formal."

A blue ski mask, shades and a red sweater with a bold of white lightning.

"Too mugger."

Then Mikey had an idea. "Hang on I think I got it!" he exclaimed. He then stepped out wearing his self made grappling hook on his belt, a turtle shell shield on his right arm, a falcon/hawk handler glove on his left, brown long legged hunting boots and a red cape and cowl with a 'T T' symbol on the front. "Presenting Turtle Titan!" he yelled.

"Hmm not bad," said April.

"And presenting his faithful partner (but _**NOT**_ sidekick), Ninjor!" yelled Naruto as he leapt and landed next to Mikey.

Unlike Mikey, Naruto was wearing blue colored armor that seemed to be made up of many pieces consisting of boots, leg parts, thigh parts, a torso piece, gloves, upper and lower arm parts, shoulder parts and a rounded face concealing black visor helmet/mask. His torso piece had a golden belt at the waist and a large black circle with a golden letter 'N' as a center piece. The helmet was blue but gold surrounded the forehead area while silver surrounded the face area. The black visor was placed between the gold and silver areas. The visor also allowed Naruto to see out but others would only see their reflection and not his face. A little golden 'N' adorned the forehead as well. There was also a sword was strapped to his back. The last part about his costume was that although it appeared to be bulky, Naruto could easily move around without any difficulty; the torso was also form-fitting in the chest area.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked April.

"Shut up," she replied, though she couldn't help but give a small smile as a little pink tinted her cheeks.

**-The Streets: Night-**

The streets were quiet as Naruto and Mikey (or Ninjor and Turtle Titan if you wish to refer to them this way) over looked the city from a rooftop. Suddenly screeching noises could be heard to the right. They snapped their heads and saw that an innocent bystander was standing in the middle of the road.

"A citizen is in peril. Never fear, Turtle Titan is here!" exclaimed Mikey as he swung his grappling hook and leapt towards the rescue.

"Mikey wait! Damn it," said Naruto as he put a hand to his visor and shook his head left and right. Meanwhile as Mikey was swinging in to save the bystander from certain death made possible by a large truck, a blue blur came and took the would-be victim away from death's grip. Mikey just ended up swinging into an alley wall where Naruto joined him as he laid the man he just rescued down on the ground.

"Even the Sliver Sentry thinks things through," chastised Naruto.

"Whatever," replied Mikey. Naruto just waved his hand in front of the man.

"Huh, lights are on but nobody's home," he said. Just then the man woke up as if he was sleeping; he looked up and gasped at the sight that lay before him.

The man panicked. "Who are you two? What's going on!?" he frantically asked.

"Uhh," began Mikey but the man just ran away and yelled, "POLICE HELP, I'm being attacked by two costumed freaks!"

"Attacked, dude you were like this close to being road kill," complained Mikey as he pinched the air for added emphasis.

"Come on let's just get out of here," said Naruto as he and Mikey leapt up to the rooftops.

"I don't get it," Mikey started to say, "What does it take to get some super hero respect in this town?"

"Well it's only the first guy," said Naruto, "I mean even Spider-Man had to go off on a rocky start." Suddenly they could here glass breaking in the distance. As Mikey and Naruto investigated the source of the noise, it appeared that it came from a man in an orange shirt that was breaking the glass of a store called 'Crazy Manny's'.

"A good old fashioned robbery," said Mikey, "now _that's_ more like it." He (once again) swung his grappling hook and leapt into action. Inside the store the man had broken into a cash register and was putting the money inside a souvenir bag. Suddenly the door burst wide open as Mikey proudly proclaimed, "Beware evil-doer, Turtle Titan is in da house!"

The man ,however, was unfazed by the sudden appearance of the large turtle and continued to steal the money.

"So much for striking fear in the hearts of criminals," said Naruto as he caught up with Mikey, "Now watch how a pro does it." He then had the man pinned against the wall.

"Behold, I am Ninjor the all powerful and wise!" he exclaimed but then he noticed a poster on the wall and it depicted the man as the store's owner. "What the….Crazy Manny?" Just then the man, now known as Manny, shook his head as if he was awakening from a dream.

"What the….what's goin' on?" he mumbled then his eyes widened when he saw Naruto and Mikey. "Oh my god please don't kill me; take ANYTHING I got a family!"

"Wait," said Naruto, "We're not breaking into your store, you were."

"Why would I do that?" Manny asked.

"That's what I wanna know. That doesn't look like it's part of your inventory" said Mikey as he noticed a little bug crawling across the floor.

"Well then, sorry for the scare, but we got to split," said Naruto as he threw a smoke bomb which gave Mikey and him a chance to escape out the back door.

**-In a Secret Location-**

Somewhere a man dressed in a red jumpsuit with a weird_*****_ helmet with wires tethered all over his body was watching the whole robbery/rescue that just took place.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," he chuckled, "my mind control bugs are a success; despite the appearances of those costumed fools." He then picked up an aforementioned mind control bug. "One more field test to see how far I can push my helpless puppets, _then_ I will take control of my true target. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," he laughed evilly.

**-The Rooftops-**

After their attempted 'rescue' of Manny, Naruto and Mikey stood on the rooftop reflecting on just what happened.

"Man what's up with people tonight? First a guy just stands in the middle of the road for no reason then a guy goes and robs his own store," said Mikey.

"And now we have an out-of-control city bus driver," said Naruto pointing at the streets. There in the middle of the road smashed into a parked car. Both of the heroes leapt into action as they landed on the roof of the bus. Naruto opened up the roof hatch and Mikey leapt in first followed by Naruto. Mikey then took the wheel.

"Sorry pal but no one's breaking the bank tonight," he said as the truck swayed and swerved. Next he tried to apply the brakes but they weren't working.

"Don't tell me he cut the brakes!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Wish I could bro, but right now I gotta figure out how to make this thing not fall into the water!" replied Mikey. Suddenly the bus driver pushed Mikey off and continued to drive towards the pier up ahead.

"Have you lost it!?" exclaimed Naruto then he noticed the mind control bug on the driver's neck.

"Hey Mikey, take a look at this," he said. Mikey came over and saw the bug.

"Isn't that the bug you saw on the last guy?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Mikey as he picked the bug off of the driver's neck. Just as he did, the bus driver started to rub his head.

"What happened," he mumbled.

"Off hand, I'd say you were being mind controlled by this mechanical doohickey. But you're safe now," said Mikey as he crushed the little piece of technology. Then the bus driver noticed the predicament that he was in.

"No I'm NOT!" he exclaimed as he opened the doors and jumped out.

"Guess that's our cue," said Naruto. Mikey made the move to jump but suddenly the doors caught on to his cape and wouldn't let go. Naruto and Mikey shut their eyes and prepared to meet a watery grave. But instead of the sensation of water, they felt the sensation of going up. Then the bus circled back and was set down by none other than the Silver Sentry. Mikey then tried to pull his cape free.

"Come on you stupid cape…..offff!" he said as he freed it The Silver Sentry then opened the bus doors so that Naruto could get out.

"Are you both alright?" asked the Silver Sentry.

Mikey started to stutter in amazement, "I…you-I mean you're him! Central Survey….Surfer Sundry…."

"_Silver Sentry_," corrected the superhero, "And you two are?"

"Michel…..I mean Turtle Titan."

"I am Ninjor."

"We're super heroes just like you, well not _exactly_ like you."

"Well _he's_ a super hero like you; I'm just keeping an open mind about it."

"I've always admired your work."

"Uh-huh," said the Silver Sentry, "First night on the job?"

"That obvious?" replied Mikey.

"Listen uhh…Turtle Titan and Ninjor is it?" asked the Silver Sentry. Mikey just nodded his head up and down.

"I admire both of your good intentions, but this is a dangerous occupation. If the both of you aren't careful, someone's going to get hurt. Most likely one of you," lectured the Silver Sentry. Mikey's faced visibly frowned.

"You might want to call it a night," finished the Silver Sentry. He was about to fly off into the night when Naruto grabbed him by his shoulder; the Silver Sentry was surprised at how strong the boy's grip was.

"Wait," said Naruto, "Turtle Titan has something to show you."

"I do? Oh right I do," said Mikey as he got out the mind control bug, "You need to see this. Someone's been controlling people with these things, making em' do crazy stuff." He held it out while the Silver Sentry inspected the mechanical menace.

"Hmm looks like the work of my arch-enemy: Dr. Malignous," said the super hero, "You may have disabled it, but it's still receiving a control signal." He then flew up into the air and used his super senses to track down the location of the signal. It was coming from an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city limits.

"It's originating from that warehouse," he muttered. He then swooped down and picked up both Naruto and Michelangelo.

"Let's go," he declared as he climbed higher and higher into the sky. Mikey looked like he was about to barf his brains out.

"Are you alright?" asked the Silver Sentry.

"Y-yeah," replied Mikey.

"First time flying?" asked Naruto.

"No, it's our first super hero team-up," replied Mikey. Just then the Silver Sentry put them both down on top of a roof top.

"Hey," said Mikey, "I thought you said that the bad guy's warehouse was in the other direction."

"Let's get one thing straight Turtle Titain," said the Silver Sentry addressing Mikey directly, "there will be no super hero team up tonight."

"But…."

"You got a lot of heart kid, and I appreciate the help, but you're in way over your head. You need to keep yourself safe and out of sight while _**I**_ deal with Malignous," finished the super hero as he flew into the night sky.

Mikey ran after him. "You don't understand; I took this gig so I _wouldn't_ have to hide in the shadows!" he shouted as he stopped before he fell off the edge of the roof.

"I don't know Mikey; I said I would keep an open mind about this but maybe we should call it a night," said Naruto.

"Bahhh, what does he know. Come on!" said Mikey as he started to follow the Silver Sentry. Of course the Silver Sentry reached the abandoned warehouse in minutes being the type of super hero he is. Mikey and Naruto on the other hand had to cover a lot of ground in order to catch up.

"Man what I wouldn't give for a Turtle Blimp of Turtle Plane right about now," Mikey complained.

"Give me all your slices of pizza for the next month and I can give you something better," suggested Naruto. Mikey pondered for a moment before finally saying, "It better be worth it."

"Trust me it will be; now hop on," said Naruto as he picked up Mikey in a piggy-back position.

"Hang on, cuz' I'm going to go as fast as humanely possible," said Naruto.

"What exactly are you going to dOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mikey as Naruto ran at a super sonic speed.

**-The Abandoned Warehouse-**

The two heroes arrived at the abandoned warehouse in no time, though Mikey was still shaking even after Naruto stopped running.

"N-never d-d-do that again," said Mikey as he calmed himself down.

"Hey you got what you asked for," said Naruto as he let Mikey step down, "Now we got to be inconspicuous from here on out because we don't know what's inside that building."

"No problemo bro, 'inconspicuous' is my middle name," said Mikey as he threw his grappling hook up towards the roof and scaled the wall while Naruto just climbed using his chakra. As they got onto the roof they saw a large hole in the middle where presumably the Silver Sentry made his entrance. Naruto took out some rope and tied one end to a pole on the roof while he threw down the other end into the hole, thus allowing him and Mikey to slide down.

"Helloooooo, any nefarious evil-doers in the house?!" Mikey yelled as he and Naruto touched the ground.

Naruto palmed his masked forehead. "Mikey you don't announce things like that you have to-" but before he could finish the lights were turned on and a voice spoke.

"Just the one," it said. As their eyes adjusted to the light, there they saw before them a man dressed in a red jumpsuit with a weird_*****_ helmet with wires tethered all over his body.

"Dr. Malignous I presume?" said Mikey.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had the pleasure misters…..?" asked Dr. Malignous.

"The name is Turtle Titan"

"And I am Ninjor; now tell us what you've done to Silver Sentry!"

"Why he's right here," said Dr. Malignous as he pointed toward his right and out from the shadows emerged the Silver Sentry.

"Oh there you are. Had me worried there for e sec," said Mikey as he ran to him.

"Mikey wait I don't think-!" Naruto started to warn Mikey but was interrupted by the Silver Sentry smacking Mikey towards a wall on the other side and making it crack behind his shell.

"-he's the person you've known him to be," finished Naruto.

"Did I mention he's completely under my control?" asked Dr. Malignous.

"No," groaned Mikey as he got up.

"Oh yes, Silver Sentry is my slave to do _**all**_ of my villainous bidding. Your hero is now powerless to stop from becoming the very thing he despises the most: a _**super villain**_. And your first villainous task my super puppet: kill Turtle Titan and Ninjor!" gloated the villain. At once the Silver Sentry obeyed his master's command and picked up both of the two costumed heroes.

"Fight it Silver Sentry, you don't really want to hurt us," groaned Mikey as he tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"But that's the beauty of my plan; he doesn't want to hurt you but he can't stop himself!" exclaimed the villain.

"Then it's up to us to stop you!" exclaimed Naruto as he broke free from the Silver Sentry's grip. Silver Sentry then threw Mikey aside.

"Alright buddy you and me, one on one now!" shouted Naruto. Silver Sentry charged and began to throw punches with the intent to do serious harm to Naruto.

"If its super punches you wanted, why didn't you _**say so?**_!" Naruto exclaimed as he dished out two extremely powerful punches to the Silver Sentry's abdomen. The super hero groaned and clutched the affected area.

"Mikey, a little help here," declared Naruto.

"On it," replied Mikey as he threw his turtle shell shield at Silver Sentry who recovered quickly, caught the shell and crushed it between his hands.

"Right, what was I thinking," said Mikey.

"Dispose of these pests," commanded Dr. Malignous. Silver Sentry then flew in the air and picked up both Naruto and Mikey and threw them out of the building. They crash landed into a pile of boxes. The Silver Sentry then burst threw the wall and flew high into the air.

"Where are they?" muttered Dr. Malignous, "Find them, mutilate them." The Silver Sentry then looked left and right for the supposed fallen heroes. Meanwhile down on the ground Naruto and Mikey came out of their hiding place.

"Y'know maybe Master Splinter was right again. Maybe it's time to get back to basics," said Mikey as he took off his costume.

"And you just gave me an idea," said Naruto as he leaned into Mikey's ear and whispered something.

Meanwhile up in the air (but low to the ground) Silver Sentry was turning over every metal barrel drum when suddenly, Mikey's voice came from out of nowhere.

"Yoo-hoo," he said, "Come here big guy." Silver Sentry tried to follow the voice.

"No over here." Then Silver Sentry dropped down onto the ground when Mikey leapt out from the shadows behind the super hero. Silver Sentry turned around and started to hurl the barrel drums at the orange masked turtle until one of them hit Mikey hard.

"Now my puppet, the killing blow!" Dr. Malignous commanded. The Silver Sentry raised his fists with the intention of slamming them down hard onto Mikey when suddenly Naruto (who is still in his costume) leapt onto the super hero's back.

"Remember me?" he asked as he removed the mind control bug off Silver Sentry's neck and crushed it. Immediately the Silver Sentry started to become aware of his surroundings.

"Thanks Ninjor, and you too Turtle Titan. The both of you have earned your super hero team-up," said the super hero. Then he burst into the building. "It's over Dr. Malignous, you have lost!" he shouted.

"Only this round Sentry, but the game will continue," replied the villain as he escaped through the floor where he was greeted (and promptly knocked out) by a blue fist that punched him in the face.

**-Much Later-**

Sirens were all around as Dr. Malignous was taken to incarceration. Up on the roof all three heroes admired their handy work.

"Thanks for your help the both of you. You are both welcome to team-up with me anytime Turtle Titan and Ninjor," said Silver Sentry.

"The name's Michelangelo"

"And I'm Naruto," he said as he took of his helmet.

"And from now on we'll-"

"Achemm"

"I mean _I'll_ leave the lime light to guys like you," said Mikey. Then both he and Naruto leapt away into the shadows.

**-The Lair-**

Back at the lair, Splinter and the others had finished their training session.

"And so my sons, we practice our moves very slowly so that we may execute them with great speed," lectured Splinter. Just then the pod doors opened and in came Naruto (who was back in his regular clothes) and Mikey.

"What do ya know Super Mikey and Ninja Naruto," remarked Raph.

"Returning to their secret cave headquarters," added Don.

"How's life in the funny books?" finished Leo. Mikey and Naruto just walked on over to the entertainment center with a neutral expression on their faces. They then sat down and Naruto grabbed the remote and turned on a TV.

"_At an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn Silver Sentry has defeated criminal mastermind known as Dr. Malignous. Any comments on the incident?_" a news reporter asked Silver Sentry.

"_I just want to say that I couldn't have done it without the help of my new friends and allies Ninjor and Turtle Titan,_" replied the super hero.

Then the TV was turned off.

"Was he talking about you both?" asked Don. Mikey faced his brothers.

"I'm a turtle, not a titan," replied Mikey.

"While I on the other hand have closed my mind on the subject at hand," added Naruto (who was still facing the TVs).

_*** I cannot even begin to describe this helmet in words. Every time I tried, somehow it would always be inaccurate. Go look up this villain if you want to see what his helmet looked like**_

'**Hey didn't you say that you would have faster updates?' Yes, yes I did. But I didn't realize how busy of a month I would be having. You guys are lucky I periodically updated this through out the last three weeks. I will now retract my promise and update this when ever I can, whether it's fast or slow. Hate this love this let me know. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Shredder Strikes Back

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 11: The Shredder Strikes Back

**-The Sewers-**

"Man I still can't believe that was you the Silver Sentry was talking about."

"Believe what you want Don, I am just naturally that awesome."

"Hey what about me?"

"Yes you too Mikey."

Currently Naruto and the gang were returning to the lair from a topside training exercise. As they passed by a connecting tunnel they heard a clanging noise. The group got tensed up simultaneously and hid in the shadows while they investigated the source of the noise. Presently a large group of foot ninja, who were all holding flashlights, came by.

"Foot ninjas?" said Leonardo.

"What're _they_ doin' down here?" muttered Raphael.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," said Naruto. Just then (unknowingly to the others) Splinter came up behind Michelangelo, grabbed him, turned him around, covered his mouth and made a *SUSHH*ing gesture.

"What?" remarked Mikey, "I'm the _only_ screamer; you have to cover _my_ mouth?"

"Yes and yes," replied Naruto as he and the others faced Splinter.

"Master Splinter what is going on?" asked Donatello.

"I do not know. But I believe the Foot are searching the sewers for us. They are everywhere," replied Splinter.

"You gotta be kidding me," remarked Raph.

"We cannot reach the lair undetected, we must find a new place to stay and fast," replied Splinter.

Naruto pondered for a moment then he had a smile on his face. "I think I know someone who'll help us out," he said.

**-The 2****nd**** Time Around back entrance: Night-**

"Here, why would you pick this place?" asked Leo.

"Just shut up and go with it," replied Naruto as he knocked the door a couple of times. Two minutes later April (who was about to go to bed as evident by her bathrobe and green facial) opened the door and had a surprised look on he face.

"Hey April," grinned Naruto as he went in.

"Nice facial," said Mikey as he went in too.

"Mind if we bunk upstairs in your apartment for a while?" asked Leo as he went in.

"Hey what's to eat?" remarked Raph as he followed Leo.

"Hey you got cable right?" asked Don rather off-handedly as he went upstairs.

"Miss O'Neil, your hospitality is very much appreciated," said Splinter as he went in.

April then shut and locked the door while she looked at the situation that just manifested.

"Well as long as Naruto can catch anything that'll fall I suppose it won't be too bad," muttered April happily as she followed the others up to her apartment.

**-The Next Evening-**

April never regretted the small statement she made, except for when Mikey almost burned down her kitchen because he wanted popcorn for breakfast.

And when Raph put dish liquid soap in the dish washer and made a sudsy mess.

And when Don told her that her water heater was broken and that he would try and fix it but ended up making the water much too hot for her taste.

And when Splinter decided to order fifteen pay-per-view movies.

And when Leo thought it was a good idea to do his weapons practice near all the antiques (although thankfully that was averted thanks to an intervention by Naruto who said that they had already made her lose a job before).

All in all, it was a pretty hectic day.

Now it was evening and everyone was relaxed.

"Look we need to go down there and flush those stinkin' foot ninjas outta _our_ sewers, and I mean FLUSH!" argued Raph.

"Raph we don't even know what they're doing down there," retorted Leo.

"I don't care!"

"You should!"

"My sons, you thwarted their many schemes and defeated their master. Clearly they are searching for our lair," said Splinter.

"I thought with the Shredder gone we'd seen the last of those bozos. Do you really think they could find our lair? I just got my room the way I like it. And my famous ninja trading card collection is just lying out in the open. If they take that I'll –I'll," stuttered Mikey.

"Scream like a like a little girl," snickered Naruto.

"Relax Mikey," said Don, "With all the techno camouflage security devices I installed, there's no way they'll find our place."

"Barbecue potato chips anyone," Naruto offered to Don and Mikey.

"Fire away bro," replied Mikey as Naruto tossed one into his mouth.

"Those nin-jerks are keepin' us from our home. We should be down there smakin' heads," suggested Raph.

"Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish. Sometimes it is best to sit still. The answers will come," replied Splinter.

"Master Splinter is right," said Leo, "Besides our home is where we're all together as a family, that's what really matters."

"Achem," went April, "You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to; just as long as you don't stand in front of the _TV_."

"Uh sorry," said Raph as he and Leo moved out of the way.

"Yeah sorry April," said Leo. Just then the doorbell rang and the five heroes gasped collectively.

"Oh no who could that be," said April as she walked to the door, "You guys can't be seen, you'd better all-" She turned around to give the warning but she didn't see a soul. (Conveniently there were many places to hide like on the ceiling, though Mikey was hiding behind a teddy bear). April then opened the door only to find a Chinese food delivery man.

"Chinese take-out," he said as he held up the bag of food, "$14.95 lady."

"But I didn't order any-," she started to say but then it dawned on her, "Oh of course I did. I'll get my purse." The delivery man started to enter the apartment but April stopped him and stuffed some cash in his hands.

"Thank you so much. Buh-bye now," she said as she made him leave and closed the door.

"PHEW," she sighed. Then she turned around and found then in the positions they were in earlier.

"Wow, you guys _are_ good," she said.

"It's our job," said Leo.

"We're ninja," said Naruto.

"Yeah check out my ninja stealth action," said Mikey as he held up a potato chip bag to his face.

"Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me, now you don't."

"Gimme that Houdini, you've been hogging the Nachos all afternoon," said Don. April walked up to the group of three and held the Chinese food bag in front of their faces.

"Your order I presume," she remarked.

"He did it," said the group of three as they all pointed fingers at each other.

"May I have the privilege of getting you anything else my lords?" she asked jokingly.

"Aww April you don't have to call me 'Lord', Naruto is just fine," replied Naruto. April shoved the bag of food rather harshly into Naruto's arms.

"We're fine April," replied Don and Mikey. Mikey then started to take out some of the food boxes.

"Some from column 'A', some from column 'B'," he said as he handed some food to himself and Don.

"And some ramen* for me," finished Naruto as he took out a bowel shaped container.

"I don't know how you can enjoy that stuff so much," remarked Don.

"Hey if anything stands between me and pizza or ramen, he/she/it will be wiped from the face of the Earth," replied Naruto and they all started to eat noisily.

"Ugh I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of five overnight," said April.

"Tell me about," remarked Splinter.

**-Early Next Morning-**

At the crack of dawn it seemed like that the city that never sleeps was taking a break from its usual routine. Inside April's apartment Raph, Don and Mikey were all asleep on the couch, Leo was on the floor, Master Splinter was in a meditative position on the reclining chair and Naruto was in a meditative position on the floor. Leo opened his eyes, got up without making noise and crept slowly towards the window. Splinter then awoke at the sound of Leo opening the window.

"Your morning training my son?" he whispered.

"Yes sensei, while the city is still quiet," Leo replied quietly. Splinter got up and walked over to him.

"Your discipline is commendable Leonardo. Have a good run," said Splinter. Leo then started to climb out the window but Splinter interrupted him.

"But I trust that you are not going back to scout the lair alone," he said.

"Why would I do that," asked Leo, "just because the sewer tunnels are overrun with foot ninja so were forced to hide out here at April's like cowards!"

"You ask a question that is not a question," replied Splinter, "If we are to succeed against our foes, we are to act together as a team not as rash individuals."

"I understand Master Splinter. I am curious though, with Shredder gone what are the foot ninja up to?" Leo asked.

"Patience my son, I have a feeling we will find out all too soon," Splinter replied. As he finished, Leo disappeared without a trace.

**-The Roof Tops-**

Leo ran and ran like he had never run before. Each leap that he made was higher than the next. Meanwhile down in an alley, the Foot Ninja prepared. As Leo leapt onto the next roof top, the foot ninja followed. As they got closer and closer, one ninja raised his sword to strike him down. Leo smirked as he ducked down and tripped up his would be killer. He turned around and got out one Katana blade. The other ninja stopped and got out their weapons. Leo then got a strange feeling; he quickly looked behind him to see that more ninja showed up. Acting quickly, he leapt onto a clothes line, cut it and swung away towards the rooftop across the street.

**-April's Apartment-**

Back at the apartment Mikey awoke with a jerk and scared the other occupants that were sleeping on the couch.

"What is it, what's goin' on," asked Raph hurry-like.

"I must've fallen asleep on my hand cuz' it got numb and hit my face. Heh heh, don't you hate that," said Mikey rather embarrassed. Don and Raph just gave him annoyed looks. Soon the sounds and smells of breakfast filled the air as Mikey prepared some eggs. April (who had on a bathrobe and had her hair down) then walked in.

"*YAWN* looks like I really do have a blond whisker-faced human, four turtles and a rat sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream," she said. Then she sniffed the air and (in a mildly panic like voice) asked, "Hey what's burning?"

"Mikey's cooking," said Raph bluntly.

"Hey scrambled's okay with everybody right?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Again?!" was the collective reply. He then looked behind him.

"Hey where's Leo?" he asked.

"He is engaged in his morning exercises," replied Splinter. Don walked over to the window and saw the storm brewing.

"Well he'd better come home fast or else he's going to get soaked. That sky is looking angry," he said.

**-With Leo-**

All this running and only _now_ was Leo starting to be short of breath. He knelt down but immediately regretted it because foot ninjas appeared before him. They raised their weapons and Leo sighed as he did the same, then he decided to take out his second Katana. The ninja then came at him and Leo leapt in the air and kicked their heads while knocking them down. But just as quickly as he defeated them, more showed up. He growled in frustration.

**-April's Apartment-**

Naruto's eyes flashed open.

"Leo," he whispered. He then got up and bolted out the window.

"Whoa what's with him?" April asked.

"Don't know; just muttered somthin' and bolted," replied Raph.

"Let's hope he'll be alright," April muttered worriedly.

**-With Leo-**

Even More foot ninja appeared, but for every one ninja that Leo kicked, slashed or punched, three more ninja would appear. The battle was now really starting to take its toll, but he struggled on.

**-April's Apartment-**

Plates were flying as Raph set the table.

"No not the China!" April panicked as the last plate that was thrown was smashed.

"Sorry April," said Mikey (who was the one throwing the plates).

"Yeah sorry, got any glue?" asked Raph

"Why should today be any different? Where's Naruto when you need him," she muttered. The she sat down and answered Raph.

"Don't sweat it. I guess it's tough for seven…uhh….'people' to share a one person apartment."

"We'll be out of your way as soon as we can," said Don.

"Don't get me wrong; I like you guys, I really do but my place is too small," said April.

"We will leave as soon as the foot ninja are gone from the tunnel surrounding our lair," said Splinter. April then noticed how many plates.

"You sure you don't need any help with that Mikey?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I got it," he replied as he threw them in the air. April screamed and shut her eyes, but the anticipated crash never came. She opened them and saw all the food was in their proper places.

"See even Naruto can teach us a few tricks," said Don.

"Speakin' of which, where is he anyway? It's not like him to miss breakfast," said Mikey.

"Yeah and where's Leo? He should be back by now," said Raph.

"Don't worry guys; out of the five of us, Leo and Naruto you never have to worry about," said Don reassuringly.

**-With Leo-**

Now the rain was pouring down hard as lighting flashed, crashed and banged everywhere. Leo yelled and kicked some more foot ninja down. At this point he knew he couldn't run, not yet anyway. More kicks and more punches were thrown, but still Leo could not make a dent at the infinite number of foot ninja that just kept on coming and coming. Gaining the final wind, Leo successfully beat each and every ninja hard. Then he was out of breath as he put his Katanas away. As he looked across the rooftops, he couldn't believe his eyes. There just a few roof tops away were the foot tech ninjas. Three to be exact, but to Leo that made him wish he didn't go out today. He knew that Don's technology wasn't within reach, but he got out his Katanas just as the three tech ninjas activated their invisibility cloaking devices.

"Damn it," he muttered, "Where's Don's goggles when you really need them." One at a time the invisible ninja knocked him around. Each blow they gave made Leo wish he could anticipate where the next one would be. Then he got into a frenzy and swung his swords wildly. This, unfortunately, did little to help because the next blow knocked his shell into a wall very hard. Then he was picked up and thrown into an alley. Leo, thinking that this would be where he would die, anticipated the ground. What he felt, however, was a pair of arms catching him. He opened his eyes and saw who his savior was.

"Naruto!" he gasped.

"Sorry I'm late Leo," he said in a comforting and soothing voice like everything was going to be alright, "traffic was a bitch."

"Tell me about it," chuckled Leo as Naruto climbed up towards the roof tops. He then set him down.

"Take it easy, you've been through a lot. Just rest," he said. Then he turned around and shouted, "Whatever problems you had with him, you can take them out on me now! But I promise you, you will find that it will not be an easy task!" Then he shut his eyes and listened to his surroundings. He thrusted his fist forward and knocked one tech ninja down, deactivating the invisible cloak in the process. He gave a hard elbow jab to his right and knocked the second tech ninja down. He leapt in the air and kicked down the final tech ninja down. He then cracked his knuckles and walked over to Leo.

"Think you can walk?" he asked.

"I'll try," replied Leo. He then leaned on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

**-April's Apartment-**

Don and Raph were busy washing and drying the dishes.

"Need any help?" asked Mikey.

"Keep him away from the dishes!" April shouted from her bedroom.

"Hee hee it worked," he muttered happily as he went away.

"Is it just me or is he getting worse?" asked Raph. Just then lighting flashed outside the window.

"Jeez; Leo and Naruto must be nuts to be out in this weather," said Don.

"Ahh you know those guys, nothin'll stop em'," replied Raph.

**-With Naruto and Leo-**

"Man we got to hurry and get out of this storm. It looks like it's taking a turn for the worse," said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Leo. Suddenly they both heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Now what," said Naruo as he turned around to see more tech ninjas following them, "Great more of them. Looks like they just don't learn." Just then a big shadow loomed over them.

"Well well well," said Naruto, "Hun; the plot thins. Leo rest, you've done more than enough fighting. I can handle them all."

"How do ya know my name punk?" Hun asked.

"Let's just say a little birdie in a hockey mask told me," replied Naruto. The tech ninja then backed away and Naruto gave the 'Bring it on' sign to Hun. Hun charged but Naruto leapt over him.

"Missed me," he taunted. Hun then ripped up a part of the roof top and swung it at Naruto who just nimbly dodged it again.

"Over here," he taunted again. Then Hun knocked him into a collapsible wooden part of the roof top. Naruto got up and smirked.

"So, are you ready to fight seriously? If so then take this!" he shouted as he knocked Hun into a wall of bricks which toppled and crushed him. Naruto then looked over at the remaining tech ninjas and simply said, "Boo." The ninjas screamed and fled the scene. Naruto then picked up Leo again and muttered, "Not your typical morning run, that's for sure."

**-April's Apartment-**

Raph and Don were now sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Panthers, Rams, Bears, they even got Dolphins. You'd think they'd ave room for something more…reptilian," Raph complained.

" 'The Turtles'?" asked Don, "Those have been saddled by society as being velocity challenged."

"Say what?" Raph asked. Mikey then stood in front of the TV.

"May I have your attention please," he announced. The others (including Splinter and April who were looking at a map of some sort) gave their full attention to Mikey.

"*BUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP*!"

"Cool," said Don and Raph as they applauded him. Mikey took a bow.

"Eww," went April.

"This is what I live with all the time," remarked Splinter.

"Please, please, you're too kind," said Mikey.

"I can't believe I just clapped for that," said Don. Raph then got off the couch.

"That's it; I'm gonna look for Leo and Naruto so we can get the show on the road. No offence but we really need to get back to the lair, goin' stir crazy in here," he said.

"You are going nowhere until your brothers return. Sit," commanded Splinter.

"Man what a gyp. We gotta sit around on our butts for this while those two are out there havin' all the fun," muttered Raph.

**-With Naruto and Leo-**

"*ACHOO!*"

"You okay there Naruto?"

"Yeah, this weather must be getting to me. Have we lost those guys yet?"

Leo looked behind. "No they're still on our tail. But get ready for some more bad news, Hun is back," he replied.

"Damn it, what's it take to give these guys the slip," muttered Naruto as he quickened his pace. But it was no use because he and Leo soon came towards a giant gap that might as well have been a dead end. Naruto growled as he turned around.

"Here we go again. Leo stay behind me and rest," commanded Naruto.

"But Naruto-"

"Don't argue just do it. If I need your help, then I'll ask for it!"

The foot ninja, tech ninja and Hun stopped in their tracks.

"Alright then, let's dance," whispered Naruto. He then leapt into the air and landed in the middle of the large group of ninja plus Hun as he started to throw punches. Hun's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw how easily Naruto could be a one man army. Then he went straight for Leo. Naruto, who always kept an eye on his surroundings, formed six shadow clones and leapt in front of Hun.

"Oh no you don't," he growled.

"And what're you gonna do about it, that little girl trick you pulled last time won't work on me," said Hun.

"Normally I would call your bluff, but my brother and I are in a hurry. So I'm gonna show you one of my ultimate three hitter techniques," replied Naruto. Then he disappeared and re-appeared in front of Hun's face as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"First, Force of 1,000 head-butts!" exclaimed Naruto as he head-butted Hun extremely and inhumanly hard.

"GAHHHH!" screamed Hun in pain as he staggered back clutching his head. Then Naruto appeared in front of Hun.

"Next, Rapid Fire of 2,000 punches!" he exclaimed as he punched Hun at an inhumane speed.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Hun screamed even louder as he staggered back some more, only for Naruto to appear behind him.

"Finally, Force of 3,000 elbow jabs!" he shouted as he elbowed Hun extremely hard in the back and made him fall on his face.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hun before his body slacked as he went into unconsciousness. Naruto then beckoned his clones to come to him. They obeyed as he faced the group of foot ninja and tech ninja.

"Get this piece of shit out of here and never return," he said with a tone that left little room for negotiation. The ninja complied as they picked up Hun and fled the scene. Naruto then picked up Leo.

"Think you can walk now?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto. I don't know what I could've done without you," replied Leo.

"No sweat, it's what brothers do. Besides you would have done the same for me," said Naruto. But as they looked for another path towards April's apartment, they growled when they saw four more ninja. But these ninja weren't like the rest. These ninja had long red flowing capes, traditional Japanese ninja hats and had their faces covered so you could only see their evil red eyes. Each of these ninja also held a unique weapon. Two of them had spears, one had an ax and the last one had a double-bladed sword.

"Ready?" whispered Naruto.

"Ready," replied Leo as he got out his Katanas.

"KYAAAAHHH!" they yelled as they attacked the ninja. But just as they were about to hit them, the ninja disappeared and re-appeared further away behind the two heroes. The ninja then turned left and bowed down. Curious as to what they bowed down to, Naruto and Leo turned towards the direction they were facing and gasped.

"No," whispered Leo.

"You got to be shitting me, it's impossible," whispered Naruto. There five roof tops away was the Shredder.

"Come on run, we have to get out of here and warn the others as fast as we can!" shouted Naruto in a semi-panicked voice as he grabbed Leo and jumped as fast and as far as his body would allow him. Leo, during the panicked run, dropped his Katanas.

"My Katanas!" he exclaimed.

"No time now come on!" replied Naruto.

**-April's Apartment-**

Raph, Don and Mikey were all busy watching the clock, which now read 8:35 in the morning.

"Hey guys, I'm really startin' to get worried," said Mikey, "Leo and Naruto shoulda checked in by now."

"I know this is a first, but I'm thinking Mikey's right," said Don.

"Master Splinter?" asked Raph. Splinter and April walked out of the kitchen.

Splinter sighed. "Go," he said.

"I wonder what happened to Naruto," April asked. But suddenly all of the group's immediate questions were answered as Naruto and Leo burst in through the window, both breathing heavily and with looks of worry and panic on their faces.

"Leo!" exclaimed Don.

"Naruto, what happened? What's with the looks on your faces?" Raph asked.

"Guys-(pant)-(pant)-April! We-we-we have to get out of here, NOW!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What?!" was the collective reply.

"Guys he's back and he's coming for us!" exclaimed Leo.

"Who?" asked Raph.

"The Shredder!" the both shouted.

**-The Roof Tops-**

The four ninja bowed down to the Shredder as the one in the middle presented him with Leo's Katanas. The Shredder took them and broke them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**-April's Apartment-**

"No way; we were all there, we all saw what happened that night on the roof," said Raph.

-_Flash Back_-

_As he prepared to deliver the killing blow, he said very darkly, "Now none of you will leave her ALIVE!" _

_SHREDDER!" yelled Splinter as he leapt out of his hiding place and deflected the slash that was meant to kill Naruto, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, "YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY FAMILY ONCE. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" _

_He then leapt away from the Shredder and landed in front of the water tower. He then beckoned the Shredder to attack him. The Shredder was more than happy to oblige. Splinter then performed the same deadly dance that Yoshi did long ago. The Shredder punched, kicked and slashed while Splinted dodged, leapt and block every attack. It was only then when the water tower creaked that the Shredder stopped and learned that in his foolish attack against Splinter, he had allowed Splinter to let him slash every foundation point that the tower had._

"_This is for my Master Yoshi," said Splinter as he kicked the last thing that was making the water tower stand tall. As the water tower swayed and creaked, the Shredder ran away from the incoming doom. But it was too late, the water tower fell and with it the water and all the pieces that crashed down. _

"_AARRRRRGGHHHH!" yelled the Shredder as he was swept away and fell 85 stories to the ground._

-_Flash Back End_-

"There's no way any human could have survived that," said Don.

"Well he isn't; now come on we got to get out of here now!" said Naruto.

"Uhh guys, we got company," said Mikey. Indeed, on the rooftops across the street there were over a hundred foot ninja waiting to attack.

"What's the plan? Please tell me there's a plan," panicked Mikey.

"No time for a plan," said Raph.

"Why not, we got the perfect opportunity to get out of here before the Shredder gets here!" exclaimed Leo (though he groaned in pain from the severe beating he got from the Tech Ninjas). However, his rant was cut short by the unexpected arrival of two foot ninja. Soon more ninja filled the apartment.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight and hold them off, or better yet," said Naruto as he formed fifteen shadow clones, "I will hold them off. The rest of you, help Leo. He took too much of a beating out there."

"Naruto, we're all family. Don't fight this alone," pleaded April. Naruto took one look at her face and sighed. Then he formed forty more shadow clones.

"I think fifty-five of me is plenty. Besides, they're all as strong as me so they can handle it," he replied. Mikey then opened the door, only for it to reveal that foot ninja were waiting for them. Raph just kicked them and they all fell like dominoes. While Naruto's clones fought the foot ninja in April's apartment, the rest of the gang (with the exception of Leo who was leaning on Raph) were running down the stairs.

"Be alert," advised Master Splinter, "The shop is our only exit and they know it." As they approached the ground floor they stopped.

"Make yourself useful and go scout the store," Don commanded Mikey.

"*GULP* No problem," he replied. Mikey then crept slowly down the stairs and opened the door that would lead them into the shop.

"It's quiet, too quiet. I've always wanted to say that," he said with a smile.

(It's true, he did.)

"Hey who's there?" he whispered.

(It's me the author. You're breaking the fourth wall and I have to translate it somehow.)

Mikey then peered into the shop and found (though he doesn't know it yet) the four red cape wearing ninjas that appeared before Naruto and Leo.

"Uhh, nice hats," he said before shutting the door quickly and running back up the stairs.

"Wrong way Mikey," said Naruto.

"Wrong way my ass, poor choice of words I know, but there's a major ambush down there," he said.

"We don't have a choice," said Don, "More foot ninja are coming in every second."

"Outta the way," said Raph as he put Leo with April and made his way down to the shop. He then kicked open the doors to find the aforementioned ambush.

"Nice hats," he said. Then one red caped ninja knocked him to the wall with just his ax. Another red caped ninja threw his spear which barley missed Raph.

"Guys we got trouble down here!" he yelled.

"And we got trouble up there," replied Naruto. Splinter and Mikey then joined Raph.

"The Shredder's elite guard," said Splinter, "They are the deadliest of his warriors, lethal assassins." April then heard the door to her apartment smash down.

"Uh guys we got trouble here!" she panicked. Splinter then ran up the stairs at lightning speed and yelled, "Donatello, Naruto assist your brothers and protect Leonardo and Miss O'Neal." Naruto and Don were now in the shop.

"Nice hats," said Don and Naruto.

"Yeah we thought so too," said Mikey.

"Say what you want about the foot, but they don't skimp on the head gear," said Raph. Meanwhile up near April's apartment door, Splinter and what remained of Naruto's shadow clones (at least seven) fought off the foot ninja. Splinter then grabbed pieces of the stair railings and used them as melee weapons knocking one ninja down after the other and disarming a couple in the process (though also in the process, there were no more shadow clones that could assist). Then he found his walking cane.

"We cannot stay here any longer," he said as he started to back away into the stairs. Meanwhile in the antique shop, things were tense.

"So we gonna do this or what?" asked Raph. Then the three turtles plus Naruto charged at their opponents and the Shredder's elite guard did the same. Don pinned down the weapon of one elite (the one with the ax) as he kicked him in the face. Mikey punched another elite (one that had a spear) before he kicked him into the glass display. Raph faced off with an elite who had a spear for a weapon. The elite jabbed at him a couple of time but couldn't manage to land a single hit. One swing broke a vase.

"Don't wreak the shop!" he growled as he kicked the elite against a wall. Naruto then fought the elite that had the double-bladed sword but he easily elbowed the elite in the stomach making him collapse.

"If this is the best that the Shredder has got, then you guys suck," taunted Naruto. But then the elite got up acting as if nothing had happened.

"Can we call a time out?" asked Mikey. Just then Splinter joined the fight.

"It's a little better," said Don. Meanwhile April was busy watching the fight unfold while also helping Leo down the stairs. She was so busy that she didn't notice Hun sneaking up on her until he snatched Leo out of her arms and pushed her away. Leo tried to struggle, but it was no use for he was still recovering and Hun's grip was fierce.

"Your friend here doesn't look too well. Shall I put him out of his misery?" he asked in a sweet taunting voice. April just picked up a vase and smashed it over Hun's head hoping it would make him let go of Leo.

When it didn't she yelled in a threatening voice, "Put him DOWN!"

"And what're you going to do about it," he said as he reached for her.

"THIS!" yelled Naruto as he flew in and kicked Hun aside and away from both April and Leo. Hun just got up as quickly as he was knocked down.

"Even after a head-butt, a ton of punches and an elbow jab you're still walking; I have to admit I'm impressed. But I'm afraid I have to cut this reunion short," said Naruto as he performed a small fire ball jutsu at Hun's head. Hun then ran around like a chicken with his head cut off and screamed in pain. Naruto then took April and Leo and entered the shop while closing the door. The gang all huddled together just as the Shredder kicked down the main entrance to the shop.

"Oh crap," said Raph.

"It's really him, just like you said Naruto," said Mikey. The Shredder then walked in menacingly.

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough," he said in his demonic voice. Splinter then stepped in front of the Shredder's path.

"No one opposes the Shredder," growled the Shredder as his eyes narrowed, "and now I will have my revenge from our last encounter! Say farewell to each other, while you still can."

"Oh yeah Mister Spiky Pants. Well, you're the one who should be saying…..farewell…to-uh…to yourself," said Mikey.

"Oh yeah Mikey, _that_ got him," said Naruto sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here," retorted Mikey.

"SILENCE!" shouted the Shredder.

"This attack is nothing but cowardly gambit. Wearing us down by sheer numbers, it is not the way of the true warrior!" exclaimed Splinter.

"Guys I say we shred his butt once and for all," declared Raph, "You with me?"

"Do you need to ask?" said Naruto.

"Till the end," said Don.

"Which hopefully isn't anytime soon," said Mikey.

"KYAHHHH!" they yelled as they charged at the Shredder with punches, kicks and jabs. Shredder just punched Raph, slashed at Mikey, kicked Don's back into a pole and slammed Naruto to the ground. Splinter then stood ready to defend his family.

"Finish them off!" commanded the Shredder to his elite ninja, "This rodent is mine!" The elite did as they were told while Shredder picked up a metal pole and swung it at Splinter. Another deadly dance had commenced. Meanwhile, with the others out of commission, Naruto stood in front of the elite.

"Nine-Tailed Fox: Initial Stage," he growled as red chakra surrounded him. Next his eyes became crimson red with slit pupils, his hair became more wild looking, his canines elongated a little, his whiskered marks became more defined and his finger nails became claw-like. The elite ninja stood their ground. Naruto then moved like he was going the speed of light and picked up three of the elite ninja where he threw them out the window and made three imprints on the street. Then he did a simple kick with the fourth elite which sent the ninja through the brick wall. April's eyes widened as she saw what the new Naruto did in front of her. He turned to look at her and gave her a sincere smile.

"Now that's what I call crashing a party, right babe?" he joked.

She blushed and said, "Don't call me babe." Shredder growled at what he too had just witnessed as he beckoned his foot ninja.

"Kill him!" he commanded. The foot ninja attacked but were easily decimated by the new Naruto. Raph, Don and Mikey went to help Naruto push back the ninja. Just then Hun came bursting in through the closed door. His face and hair were intact, but it looked like he got a face full of soot. He headed over to where April and Leo were sitting and recovering. April then had her arms out in front of Hun.

"You want him, you have to deal with me first!" she exclaimed.

"That's the idea," he replied with an evil smile as he raised his giant fist, "Those freaks feel great affection for you. Using you will take the fight out of them." Suddenly he was held in a very strong grip.

"Hun," Naruto growled, "Never _**EVER THREATEN HER**_!" He then picked up Hun and threw him into the foot ninjas.

"Naruto, I-I-I…uh," stuttered April deeply amazed at what Naruto just did for her.

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile. But then both he and she were knocked away by the Shredder who raised his clawed hand to kill the still injured Leo.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Splinter as he kicked the Shredder away.

"You strike a wounded warrior! You have NO HONOR!" Splinter angrily exclaimed.

"I fight to win!" replied the Shredder as he threw punches and claw swipes at the grey rat. Splinter dodged some but could not dodge them all. Leo, who was watching everything unfold, struggled to get up and help his Master. He managed to shove the Shredder very hard into a shelf. Then he collapsed, all the running and fighting he had done had finally taken the final toll on his body.

"Leonardo," whispered Splinter sadly. Then he looked at the situation. Naruto had reverted back to his normal self and was breathing heavily; Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo were cornered by the foot ninja, desperately trying to break free. The Shredder also recovered quickly from the surprise attack.

"No," Splinter whispered as he narrowed his eyes, "I will not allow you to kill my family. MY SONS RETREAT!" He then kicked the Shredder into three more shelves.

"Great but where to?" asked Naruto having recovered from his previous form. April then looked towards a metal door.

"Back there!" she exclaimed.

"You got it," said Mikey as leapt towards the door and opened it.

"Everybody in here, we can hold them off!" he exclaimed. Naruto April and Splinter carried Leonardo into the room the door led into then came in Raph followed by Don. Then Mikey entered the room and shut and locked the door.

"Well this is great," complained Raph, "Small, dark and no way out. Perfect for makin' a last stand."

"It's a walk-in cooler," April explained, "This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time."

"Fascinatin'," replied Raph. On the other side, police sirens could be heard. The shredder looked out the window as multiple police cars arrived.

"Foot Ninjas disappear!" he commanded. As they did, he took a metal bar and jammed the door. Then he took out a small fire bomb and lit the store on fire.

"Like a phoenix, I have risen from the ashes! And into my fire, you shall fall!" he exclaimed as he sliced open a gas pipe and disappeared. Inside the room, Mikey listened for any movement.

"Kinda quiet out there," he said, "You think they all just went home?"

"Yeah we scared em' off by running into a closet and shutting the door," Raph replied sarcastically. Naruto sniffed the air.

"Any of you guys smell smoke?" he asked. The others took a whiff.

"I smell gas," said Don.

"Mikey," said Raph with a threatening tone. Mikey just shrugged his shoulders.

"No not that kind of gas," said Don.

"Hey this door's getting' hot," said Mikey as he felt it, "And it's jammed, it won't open!"

"Gas plus flames," said Raph.

"Equals we got to get out of here NOW!" shouted Naruto as he tried, along with Raph Don and Mikey, to pull the door open. Just then a terrible explosion ripped through the entire store. Smoke and flames billowed everywhere.

**-Roof Tops-**

Two humanoid figures who were wearing trench coats, sunglasses and gold medallions appeared from nowhere. One familiar figure activated his holographic communicator.

"We regret to report that we are too late. Shredder is victorious. The mutant turtle creatures and the blond whiskered faced human are dead," he said.

"This is unfortunate," said one pair of eyes.

"Indeed. Our enemy is becoming too powerful," said a second.

"We must accelerate our plan immediately," said the third.

"Understood," replied the figure. Then he turned off the communicator and turned to his partner.

"I shook hands with the one called Leonardo and called him an ally. It is a great loss this day, a great great loss," he said as they both stared into the flames.

**P.S. I know ramen is not a Chinese dish, but you can't get rid of a trait that a character has. **

'**Hey you skipped over four episodes, what the hell?' Well I'm truly sorry if you wanted to see how I would handle them, but the truth of the matter is that they have nothing to contribute to the overall plot. Only in the end of one episode and the beginning of another were important, that's it. I personally like a faster moving story. Some stand-alone episodes I do adapt because they are important (I do/am still doing a lot of research into this) and because it's nice to have a little breather in-between the important story. Hate this or love it let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12: Tales of Leo

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 12: Tales of Leo

**-Thirty Seconds before the Explosion-**

Fire started to seep into the walk in cooler. Raphael and Michelangelo quickly backed away.

"We're trapped like rats; no offence Sensei," said Mikey to Splinter.

"Leo's still in bad shape. We have to get him out of here," panicked Donatello.

"Workin' on it!" exclaimed Raph as he beat the door with his Sais in hopes that the door would give. Just then April started to push at some boxes.

"What're you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I remember when my family first moved in *UGH* there was a hole in the wall *UGH* where a cooling unit was removed; there," she explained as the boxes revealed a panel in the wall. Naruto then formed a small Rasengan in his hand.

"Stand back!" he warned. As the spinning ball of chakra made contact with the wall, the metal sheet was instantly reduced to dust.

"Everybody book!" shouted Raph as the gang evacuated the premises and into the back alley.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" shouted Naruto. Just then a terrible explosion ripped trough the entire store. Smoke and flames billowed everywhere. Once the gang was a safe distance away, they turned around and started to take in the seriousness of the situation. April gasped as she watched her entire life burn towards the ground. Tears started to fall as she sobbed quietly and she put her hands to her face. Naruto walked over and gave her a shoulder to cry on as he hugged her with the intention of reassuring her that everything would be alright.

"Forgive me Miss O'Neil, but we must leave the past behind for now if we are to have a future. Leonardo is badly injured and needs a safe place to heal," said Splinter.

"How 'bout the lair?" suggested Mikey as he helped Don carry Leonardo.

"Shredder has his whole ninja army in the sewers remember," said Don, "And we're in no shape to fight."

"Hey we don't run from nobody," retorted Raph.

"And yet we must," replied Splinter.

"But where?" sobbed April. Naruto smiled.

"Then it's a good thing I thought of this," he said.

"Of what?" asked Mikey. Just then a car towing a small trailer came into the alley and from the driver's seat out came a shadow clone.

"Here you go boss, a one-way ticket to anywhere but here," said the clone.

"Good job, now dispel," replied Naruto as the clone nodded and promptly went *POOF*.

"But how?" asked Don.

"Well," Naruto started to explain…

**-Flash Back-**

As Naruto hopped from roof top to roof top, he stopped to think for a moment then created one shadow clone.

"What do you need boss?" asked the clone.

"There may be more to this situation than meets the eye; now I want you to go to Casey's place and ask if we can borrow his car and trailer, then ask for directions to his grandma's farm house. You got all that?" said Naruto.

"Yes sir, I won't let you down," replied the clone.

"Alright then, BREAK!" Naruto exclaimed as he went to help Leo towards one direction while the clone headed in a different direction towards Casey's apartment.

_-At Casey's Apartment-_

"-And that's the reason we need to borrow your truck and get to your grandma's place," said the clone. Casey just had a smug smile on his face.

"You sure you're not makin' up some dumb ass excuse to get some alone time with April," he teased.

"CASEY I'M BEING SERIOUS!" the clone shouted.

"Alright, alright here. Just make sure my two babies come back in one piece 'kay," chuckled Casey as he threw the keys for both the trailer and the car.

"Now let me tell ya how to get to my grandma's farm house….."

**-Flash Back End-**

"Now April, you'll be up in front with me while the others stay in the trailer. That way it at least looks like we're normal people going somewhere for vacation," said Naruto. Once everyone was in their aforementioned spots, Naruto drove away inconspicuously into the bleakness of the night and headed up North.

**-On the Road towards the Farm House: Dawn-**

In the car both April and Naruto sat in silence as snow started to fall around them.

April then decided to break the silence and asked, "How do you think Leo is holding up?"

"Only time will tell," replied Naruto.

"Umm…Naruto?"

"What?"

"Thanks for saving me from uhhh…," said April in a gentle but grateful voice.

Naruto smiled and replied, "Hun. And don't mention it; you would've done the same for me." Then he looked out the window and nudged April as he drove into the gravel driveway and said, "Look there it is, just like Casey said."

The property consisted of two buildings: The red-painted barn and the actual house. Both had withstood the test of time, but it also looked as if no one had taken care of the house in years, for a window shutter had fallen off its hinges.

"Well at least he was right, no one has been here in years," Naruto nervously chuckled. Then both he and April got out to help the others get inside the house and escape the cold winter air.

**-Inside the House-**

On the inside, the house was well furnished. In the living room there was a couch, wooden floors, a bear rug, a reclining chair, a fire place and a couple of lamps. Leo was laid down on the couch and had a blanket put over him by Raph, Don and Splinter. Naruto and Mikey came in with some logs to start a fire.

"Alright, so the place could use a little spring cleaning; but otherwise it's hospitable," said Naruto. Meanwhile April opened up the fire place flue and some ash came down making her cough in irritation. Just then Leo groaned quietly.

"Leo?" asked Don.

**-Oroku Saki's Headquarters-**

"The foot's back in business, profits are up and the turtles along with the whiskered human are history," reported Hun to Oroku Saki (who was back to wearing his white robe). Oroku Saki just paced back and forth across the room.

"Why are we not celebrating Master?" Hun asked.

"Where are the bodies?" Saki demanded to know.

"We burned their building to the ground, I think we can safely assume that-,"

"We can assume NOTHING!" Saki exclaimed, "My enemies had _assumed_ they had killed me and it cost them dearly. I can ill afford to make the same mistake. I require evidence of their deaths."

"Scientific proof perhaps?" asked Baxter Stockman whose appearance had changed yet again. Now his left arm was gone replaced by a robotic arm, a scar over his left eye (he is still wearing the eye patch), he also was wearing a neck brace and it appeared that his legs were either injured or chopped off as evident by the personalized motor wheel chair.

"I did not send for you Stockman," said Saki.

"And that was your first mistake," Stockman replied.

"Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inability to learn from your…punishments. Now what do you want?" said Saki.

"A simple exchange of goods and services," replied Stockman as he took out a hand-held device that had a screen on it, "I can provide you the most sophisticated DNA of Ms. O'Neal's destroyed shop. You'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt if the turtles and that human survived or not."

"And in exchange?" asked Saki.

"Full access to this fascinating artifact that you fished from the East River. A brief glimpse of its technological secrets allowed me to create foot tech ninja. Imagine what I might do if I were allowed complete access to it. A win-win proposition I'd say," replied Stockman as he went near the glass case that held the aforementioned object and stared at it in fascination.

Saki thought for a brief moment then said, "Provide me with proof that the accursed turtles and their blond human ally are no more, and you shall be so rewarded. Fail me and your next punishment will be a long and excruciatingly painful _**death**_!" Stockman nervously looked over to Hun who cracked hi knuckles.

**-The Farm House-**

Back at the farm house, the snow had started to fall very heavily and was covering the ground in a thick blanket of it. It was a peaceful but cold atmosphere. Inside the house, however, things were tense.

"Rrrghh, why won't Leo wake up?" Raph asked angrily as he hit the wall.

"Well he was in pretty bad shape when I found him, the invisible ninjas had done a number on him before tossing him over the edge of the roof top," replied Naruto.

"Raphael, healing takes time," said Splinter as he stroked Leo's forehead, "Leonardo is recovering from more than physical wounds. His spirit has also been grievously injured."

"You think he can hear us?" asked Don.

"Perhaps," replied Splinter as Don knelt down next to Leo.

"Hey Leo, it's me Don. Listen you're going to pull through this, I know you are; you have to. I mean, you know what kind of trouble we get in without you. Remember the time I built that remote controlled car…."

**-Flash Back-**

A little RC car was speeding down the sewers. Who was controlling it? Why none other than little pint-sized kid turtle Don himself (who apparently had a purple head and eye covering bandana) proudly showing off his latest invention to kid turtle Leo (who had a blue head and eye covering bandana) and human kid Naruto (who had on orange pants, blue sneakers, a black shirt and was a little bit taller than the other two but not by much).

"Check out the turning radius on this thing guys," said kid-Don as he pushed the remote control joystick in a random direction and made the car fall into the sewer water.

"Aww," whined kid-Don.

"Remind me to never to let you behind the wheel of a real car," said kid-Naruto. Kid-Don just handed kid-Leo the remote control.

"Hang on, I'll get it," said kid-Don as he ran to get the toy.

"_There were all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel and the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rains we just had. But I wasn't paying attention to that I just wanted my car back."_

Kid-Don then picked up a two-pronged stick to try and lift the toy out. Suddenly a big piece of debris knocked away both the car and the stick which caused kid-Don to lose his balance and fall into the water.

"Donny!" yelled kid-Leo as he handed kid-Naruto the remote control and ran off to save his brother, while kid-Naruto just stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile kid-Don was trying to get out, but since he was only a child the currents were too strong. Then there was trouble, there up ahead were the sewer drainage falls. Kid-Don plunged towards the other side. Luckily he landed well away from the drainage pipe, but he wasn't out of danger yet. The water was rising fast and the debris was pinning his foot to the bottom of the floor.

"LEO, I'M STUCK. I CAN'T GET MY LEG FREE!" he shouted. The water was up to his neck. He took a deep breath and tried to free himself, but it was no use. He then tried to get more air; but as he breathed in, the water over took his head. Just then kid-Leo dived in and swam towards kid-Don and freed him from the debris. Then he took his unconscious brother and swam towards the surface.

"Hey Leo, catch!" shouted kid-Naruto, who as standing at the top of the sewer drainage falls (the current was not as strong), as he threw a kunai knife that was attached to some ninja wire. Kid-Leo caught it and with kid-Naruto's assistance he was able to climb back up the falls.

As the both propped kid-Don up against the wall, he coughed and said, "What, you didn't get the car?" Kid-Naruto just chuckled.

**-Flash Back End-**

"You really came through for me that day Leo," finished Don, "You always do, and I know you will again."

"Looks like you got'im hanging on your every word Don," said Raph. Leo then groaned a bit and started to move his head.

"Hey I think he heard us," said Mikey.

"Maybe talking to him does help," April suggested.

"It is said that the voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to its home," said Splinter.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?" Mikey asked as he knelt down to talk to Leo.

"Listen bro," he said, "Just like..concentrate on my voice. Come on Leo, you know how bogus you get when you set your mind on something."

**-Flash Back-**

"_Like remember that time you were trying to perfect your katas?"_

"Hyah! Hyah!" went kid-Leo as he performed two kicks and went into a crane stance. His face had the utmost serious expression. Kid-Mikey (who, you guessed it, had an orange colored bandana) walked by him and asked, "Hey Leo, you seen my 'Game Guy' anywhere?"

There was no response.

"Hello, anyone home?" asked kid-Mikey.

"Give it a rest Mikey, he's not going to do anything so long as he's training," said kid-Naruto who walked in on kid-Mikey's antics.

"_Nothin' in the world was gonna break your concentration. But that wasn't gonna stop me from trying."_

Kid-Mikey then stuck out his tounge and made some noises.

Still there was no response.

"See," said kid-Naruto

"_You know how I hate to be ignored."_

Kid-Mikey walked away and returned only to blow up a balloon in front of kid-Leo's face and pop it.

Again there was no response.

Then he put Groucho glasses on kid-Leo's face and held up a mirror.

But still there was no response.

Then he consumed two raw onions and belched into kid-Leo's face, wafting his smelly breath everywhere.

"Ugh, Mikey that is seriously disgusting," kid-Naruto complained as he pinched his nostrils.

Yet again, no response.

"_So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh, maybe I should make you say 'OW'."_

Kid-Mikey then twirled his nun-chucks in front of kid-Leo. As he took a swing, kid-Leo caught it then pinned kid-Mikey to the ground.

"Was I disturbing you?" kid-Mikey innocently asked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, that's what you get," laughed kid-Naruto as he clutched his abodomen.

**-Flash Back End-**

"Leo when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable. So how 'bout using that famous focus of yours to comeback to us?" said Mikey as he finished his story.

"Ha! If ya ask me, Leo's not comin' back cuz' he's afraid," retorted Raph.

"No one asked you," replied Naruto rather harshly.

"He got his butt whooped and now he's too chicken to comeback and face it," Raph countered.

"Raph, I said that was enough. You don't know the seriousness of the danger he was in when the invisible ninja tossed him over the roof top," growled Naruto.

"Well I say we don't need him. It's not like we can't get on without him playing 'fearless leader,' " said Raph as he walked over and looked over Leo. His eyes then started to water.

"Back in the day I always figured I was going to be top dog. I was the strongest and bravest….."

**-Flash Back-**

"'_Menber the time I brought both you and Naruto to that closed off section of the sewer? We we're playing 'Follow the Leader'."_

A young Raph (who like his three turtle brothers had a red bandana) was leading kid-Naruto and kid-Leo trough the sewers until they came upon a boarded up tunnel. Kid-Raph then started to pick apart the wood in order to gain access.

"Raph, we can't go in there," kid-Leo protested.

"Hey it's my turn, the both of you are supposed to follow my lead," replied kid-Raph as he took away more boards.

"But Splinter says-"

"Splinter says, Splinter says; you gotta think for yourself. That's what a real leader does, now catch me if you can," kid-Raph interrupted as he went into the tunnel.

"I suppose you do have to live a little," kid-Naruto consolidated.

"But that's just it Naruto, we can't," replied kid-Leo as the both of them went into the tunnel. Up ahead, kid-Raph grabbed a piece of wood and started to pseudo-surf in the sewer waterways.

"WAAHOOO!" he yelled as his voice echoed all around. Kid-Leo and Naruto decided to do the same but without the excitement. Kid-Raph then came towards the exit tunnel and jumped off his wooden board. He looked around and saw that he was in unfamiliar territory.

"A dead end; must've made a wrong turn," he muttered. He then peered into the water in front of him. Suddenly a giant white alligator leapt out of the water and started to attack kid-Raph while letting out a deafening roar.

"AHHHH!" kid-Raph screamed. Just then kid-Leo leapt in and grabbed kid-Raph so he could have a chance at getting away.

"Come on, let's jet!" he said.

"No way, this walkin' hand bag is intrudin' on our turf," retorted Raph as he made a stand.

"You're the intruder shell for brains. Listen to Leo and let's get out of here," said kid-Naruto who also had just arrived.

"Hey I'm the leader this turn remember?" replied kid-Raph as he leapt at the monster.

"Fine, we'll handle it your way," said kid-Leo as he and kid-Naruto stood back and let kid-Raph handle the problem at hand. Unfortunately, the fight was starting to look bad for kid-Raph. The monster alligator was thrashing him but he never relented. Then the crocodile went into the water.

"Can I offer a strategy tip?" suggested kid-Leo.

"NO!" replied kid-Raph.

"You sure?" kid-Naruto asked.

"Yes! I got him on the ropes, he's bound to let up!" kid-Raph exclaimed. Then he was slammed against the wall.

"Alright that's it," said kid-Leo as he leapt in the air.

"Wait Leo!" exclaimed kid-Naruto. Fortunately, kid-Leo's suggestion was apparently hitting the alligator on a pressure point as evident by him giving a sharp jab to the thing's mouth making fall asleep.

"What'd you do, what'd you DO?" asked kid-Raph.

"Pressure points," replied kid-Leo.

"Alligator pressure points?" kid-Raph asked.

"Little trick Master Splinter taught me. Now come on guys, he won't sleep forever," said kid-Leo.

"Leo, don't scare me like that again," said kid-Naruto, "Now lead the way home."

**-Flash Back End- **

"I don't even know why I told ya that story. I guess you just….I mean…what I'm tryin' to say is….," Raph tried to finish but was at a loss for words. Leo just groaned some more.

"Your brother hears you Raphael, he understands," said Splinter. Raph just shed a few tears.

**-The Wreckage of the 2****nd ****Time Around-**

The Mousers were working furiously for Stockman searching every nook and cranny for some DNA evidence to prove that the occupants were dead.

"Nothing," he muttered, "I've run every search pattern, every type of analysis but there's no conclusive evidence of anyone, human or turtle, perished in this blaze. But I-I can't go back to Shredder with nothing. I…huh?" A mouser then came before him and in its mouth was a red cloth. He then picked it up and inspected it. Then he chuckled.

"If I can't find any evidence, I'll just have to _make_ some evidence," he said to himself as he poked two eye holes into the cloth.

**-The Farm House-**

"Leonardo my son," said Splinter, "You must gather all your strength and confront your fear, just as you did many years ago."

"C'mon sensei," said Raph, "Leo's never been afraid of nothin' in his life."

"Not true my son. Do you know what I am talking about Naruto?" asked Splinter.

"Know it, I remember it like it was yesterday," Naruto chuckled sadly.

**-Flash Back-**

"_Master Splinter had us scavenging for food and supplies. Of course he was supervising as well as helping just so that we wouldn't do anything dangerous."_

Out on one of the sewer canals were kid-Naruto, kid-Leo and Splinter who were each picking up debris that was floating down and putting it into a garbage bag.

"Come my sons," said Splinter, "There are more useful items to be found on the upper levels." They came to a ladder and Splinter made kid-Naruto go up first. Then Splinter followed in the middle while kid-Leo followed last. But with each step up, kid-Leo was getting more and more nervous.

"These tunnels stretch for miles in all directions. To avoid losing your way, the both of you observe your surroundings carefully," lectured Splinter. Kid-Leo checked his surroundings but he made the mistake of looking down and saw that they were so high up. Splinter noticed kid-Leo's lack of progress and motioned kid-Naruto to stop climbing as he addressed kid-Leo.

"Come along Leonardo, we are nearly at the top," he said.

"I c-c-can't," said kid-Leo nervously.

"Leonardo you must," Splinter insisted. Kid-Leo nervously tried to climb one more step but instead he missed his next step and was now dangling with one hand on a step with his garbage bag full of supplies plummeting into the darkness below.

"No, NO!" he shouted in a panic like tone. Splinter then picked kid-Leo and carried him on his shoulders.

"_Then Master Splinter and I knew you had developed a fear of heights."_

Splinter (over the course of several weeks) then tried to train kid-Leo into conquering his fear. Kid-Naruto sometimes helped but the end result was always the same: as soon as kid-Leo realized how high he was, he would panic and fall down.

"_Splinter never gave up; in spite of all the doubt you were showing. Then one day, something happened that I will never truly forget."_

Splinter, kid-Naruto and kid-Leo were crawling through an air duct vent until they came upon a room with many pipes and a great distance above the bottom. Splinter then grabbed the pipe closest to the vent and started to climb with Naruto following him.

"We must continue on here my sons. Naruto, remember about using your knowledge on climbing on any surface," he said referring to Naruto's use of chakra.

Kid-Leo stayed behind and said nervously, "You-you guys go on ahead. I'll go around the long way."

"That could take hours my son," said Splinter. Just then the pipe made a creaking noise.

"Th-that's okay, I could use the exercise," replied kid-Leo as he started to back. Suddenly the pipe started to lean back and break away from the wall.

"WHOAAAAA!" exclaimed both Splinter and kid-Naruto as they fell back. Naruto then lost his grip and started to fall but was caught by Splinter; though he too was indanger of falling for his brown cloak was caught by the pipe but was slowly tearing apart bit by bit.

"NARUTO! MASTER SPLINTER!" kid-Leo shouted in a scared tone of voice. He then jumped in the air and grabbed onto the pipe. Then he looked down and saw how high he was. He quickly shut his eyes and muttered to himself, "Don't look down. Don't look down." He then inched his way towards the dangling duo and stretched his arm out.

"Grab on!" he exclaimed. Splinter carefully held kid-Naruto with one arm and reached for kid-Leo's with the other. It was a very close call, but Splinter managed to grab kid-Leo's hand. Then kid-Leo hoisted them both up and panted heavily. But the trio's troubles weren't over yet. The pipe they were on started to break away more.

"We'll never make it in time!" kid-Leo exclaimed.

"Then we must forge ahead," replied Splinter as he took out a grappling hook and threw it towards the nearest sewer entrance. "Grab on my sons," he commanded. They did and they swung away just in time.

As they went into the entrance Leo said, "I don't get it, you could've saved both you and Naruto at any time."

Splinter retrieved his grappling hook and replied, "And you would still be consumed by your fear. By focusing on the task at hand, you were able to clear your mind of _all_ distractions."

"Master Splinter, next time you want to pull a stunt like that, please let me know in advance. I think I've had enough heart attacks to last me life time," said kid-Naruto. Splinter just chuckled as they all headed home.

**-Flash Back End-**

"Please Leo, don't fear the fall. I don't want to know what my life will be like without you in it," sniffed Naruto.

"Find your way home, return to us," said Splinter.

"N-no fear," whispered Leo. Then he opened his eyes. Everyone cheered and the atmosphere in the home changed from one of doubt to one of joy. Naruto and April, in particular, hugged each other in a tight embrace. Quickly realizing what they had done, they let go of each other.

"Sorry," muttered Naruto.

"Right," said April who had a small blush on her cheeks.

"I thought you were gone bro," said Raph.

"I-I was; you all brought me back," Leo whispered.

"You fought your way back my son," said Splinter, "You have done well."

"Thank you sensei," said Leo as he drifted to sleep.

"The danger has passed, now we must let him rest," advised Splinter.

"Hey Leo, if you need anything I will be right outside," said Naruto.

**-Oroku Saki's Lair-**

"This is your conclusive proof?" Saki, who was holding the red cloth, demanded to know.

"That is the souvenir of your victory," replied Stockman, "Consider it a gift. _This_ is my conclusive proof." He then held up his device and activated it. "Tell-tale traces of mutated DNA. Order _Colonia_, Family _Dideim_ or in laymen's terms," said Stockman.

"Turtle," finished Saki.

"Someone's been doing his homework," replied Stockman, "No doubt one as intelligent as you would recognize the sheer amount of DNA evidence recovered can only lead to one conclusion."

"The turtles and that blond human perished in the blaze," said Saki.

"So that's what you look like when you're pleased. I always wondered," said Stockman. Then he wheeled over towards the glass case.

"Now about my reward," he said.

"I will have a team of foot technicians deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now if you will excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to," said Saki as he walked away.

"Of course Master. Fool you let your guard down the moment you believed your enemies were vanquished soon the technological secrets locked within this artifact will give me power beyond reckoning. And that's when Baxter Stockman stops taking punishment and starts dishing it out. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"


	13. Chapter 13: Return to New York

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 13: Return to New York

**-The Farm House: Dawn-**

It had been two weeks since Leo had awoken from his ordeal. Everyone had fallen into a usual routine and today was turning out to be another routine one.

"No, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO! Naruto Uzumaki I just mopped the floor!"

"Hey take it easy, we don't even officially live here."

" 'Take it easy'?! Why you…you…..GAH!" April cried as she swung the mop in pseudo vain that it would chop Naruto's head off.

"Calm down, it's just a little mud," complained Naruto.

" 'A _little_'? YOU MADE MUD TRACKS! Get out you careless JERK!" she exclaimed. Naruto just took of his shoes, carried them, chuckled and walked on over to the kitchen while muttering something along the lines of, "You know you like it."

"What was that?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen and shut the door. Splinter, who was on the floor meditating, and Donatello, who was tinkering around with a toaster, chuckled at their antics. Just then Raphael came down the stairs.

"Hey, where is everybody?" he yawned.

"Naruto and April are playing house and I think Mikey is out exploring in the woods," replied Don.

"Despite explicit instructions to stay near the house," said Splinter. Just then Michelangelo came in the front door.

"I heard that, and FYI only a dog saw me. Now let's see if I can help with breakfast," he said as he walked through the kitchen door only to immediately turn around and say, "Mmm, maybe not. But I think I hear the attic calling for me." As he headed up the stairs Raph then asked, "What about Leo?"

"He's….he's kind of been moping around out in the barn all morning."

"Again?" Raph asked.

"Your brother has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual Raphael and he will need the support from all of us if his wounds are to fully heal," Splinter explained. Just then April walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"Ugh, what is it about Naruto that gets under my skin. He's so-so ARGH! Master Splinter maybe you could teach me to meditate so I wouldn't get so angry at him," she said.

"Even meditation has its limits," he replied with a small smile.

**-Near the Barn-**

Naruto, with his shoes back on, walked out the back door and made his way towards the main warm/cold water spigot.

"Man can she give an earful about nothing," he muttered while digging into his ear to make sure he was still able to hear. Then he noticed Raph going towards the barn. Naruto then walked up to him and asked, "What're you doing?"

"I'm goin' to see Leo, what're you doing?" said Raph.

"Wiping mud off my shoes, but your idea is better, let's go," replied Naruto.

**-Inside the Barn-**

The barn was furnished just like any other typical barn that people think about. There were the usual items like stalls and hay lofts but there was one thing that normal people would immediately see first and think, 'That's unusual.' And that thing was a furnace; and right now Leonardo was sitting near it waving a stick around as if it was a katana. He was almost fully healed except for the bandages on his left arm and chest. He threw the stick away and went to the small metal scrap pile and pulled out a small flat bar of metal.

"Looking good Leo," said Raph.

"Better than I expected," said Naruto.

"Naruto, Raph I'm not in the mood," Leo muttered.

"For what?" Raph asked.

"I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York okay," Leo replied rather harshly, "I got my shell kicked, and I let everyone down. I lost my swords!"

"Hang on Leo we weren't going to say anything like that, I was going to ask you what you were doin' right now," replied Raph.

"Nothing," said Leo.

"That's too bad, because I know exactly what you should be doing and I know you do too," said Naruto. Leo then looked at the piece of scrap metal and at the unlit furnace.

"Do you mean….?" asked Leo.

"Uh-huh," replied Naruto, "Now let's light this baby up." All three heroes then focused on putting in fuel for the furnace. Then Naruto performed a small fire ball jutsu and the furnace roared to life. Next, while Raph and Naruto keep the fire going, Leo picked up a stout sledge hammer and an anvil and got to work on foraging new weapons. From time to time Leo would drop something but usually Naruto and Raph would be there to help. Bit by bit with each swing of the hammer, Leo would remove bandages because they restrained him from working hard and healing faster.

**-One Day Later-**

"Hey guys, come around the back. There's something you need to see," Naruto called out inside the farmhouse the next morning. Splinter walked up to him patiently while April, Don, and Mikey each came to him stretching and yawning.

"*YAWN* What is it Naruto?" asked Don.

"Yeah, what gives?" Mikey asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just come," replied Naruto as he led them outside towards the barn. As he opened the doors he said, "Raph, take it away."

"Allow me to introduce you to Leonardo: New and Improved" Raph announced as Leo stepped out of the shadows with brand new Katanas in each handle.

"Uhh, hey everyone," he said meekly.

"Welcome back bro!" said Mikey as he gave him a hug with Don, Raph and Naruto following suit.

"Guys," said Leo, "I think it's time we return to New York and finish our business with the Shredder once and for all."

"YEAHHHHH!" was the collective reply.

**-One More Day Later- **

After twelve endless hours of driving, Naruto finally managed to find a seldom used street where he could park next to a sewer manhole cover and open it with out fear of suspicion. After everyone else (including April) went down the manhole, he made a shadow clone and instructed it to return the car and trailer to Casey and promptly dispel afterwards then Naruto himself went down into the sewers, shutting the manhole as he did.

**-Inside the Sewers-**

It was eerily quiet as Leo inspected every inch before giving the 'All Clear' signal. The others then carefully stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't get it, wasn't this place crawlin' with foot ninja?" Raph asked. Splinter then sniffed the air.

"I believe you may be right Raphael," he said.

"Well that's a first," remarked Mikey. Soon they all came to a dead end. Don then walked up and turned a pipe handle which caused a chain of reactions resulting in all of the pipes the wall had move away from it. Then Don turned a wheel which revealed a key pad where he entered the password and made the wall open up and reveal the door to the lair.

"Welcome home everybody," said Leo.

"Ahh just like we left it," said Naruto as he turned on the lights.

"Cool," said Raph.

"Home sweet home," said Mikey.

"And you were worried the foot would find this place Mikey," said Don as he went towards his work station and activated his computer.

"Heck yeah, I couldn't bear the thought of them hurting my babies," replied Mikey as he went towards the kitchen area then to the food pantry and took out some bags of potato chips.

"Hello babies *MWAH, MWAH*," he said kissing each bag with a baby voice to boot, "Daddy missed you, yes he did. Did you miss me? Did you?" He then opened one up and went into the fridge where he took out a carton of milk and drank it.

"Uhh Mikey, that stuff has to be three weeks old by now," remarked Naruto as Mikey spit out the spoiled rotten milk.

"BLEAH, *COUGH, COUGH* Uggh, that would explain the chunks," he said.

"I don't get it," said Raph, "Last time the sewers were crawlin' with foot goons searchin' for us. Why would Shredder just send them all home?" asked Raph as he started to kick the punching bag.

"Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for," replied Leo.

"You know, being dead has its advantages," said Naruto.

"Yeah, it just might give us the element of surprise," Leo muttered.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Mikey.

"I think he's thinking what you think he's thinking," replied Don.

"If he's thinkin' of what I'm thinkin', then I'm thinkin' we should just be thinkin'," replied Raph.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"What?" April asked in confusion.

"Shredder believes us killed in the explosion at your shop Miss O'Neal, thus it should lead our enemy venerable to a surprise attack," Splinter explained.

"OK, if we're going to do this we need to find out everything that we can about foot head quarters," said Leo.

"I don't know if I can hack into that system," Don said as he started to type furiously on his computer, "It was designed by Baxter Stockman himself."

"To bad we don't know anybody who used to work with Stockman," Naruto said as he brought April next to Don. She then took his place at the computer, cracked her knuckles and began typing.

"Remember my sons," said Splinter, "The battle you face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared." Raph then took out his Sais and began a series of back flips.

"I'm prepared….to kick some shell!" he declared as he spun his Sais.

"I think Master Splinter meant a little something more," said Leo.

"I think it is time to return the Shredder's sword to its former owner," said Splinter as he pointed towards the Sword of Tengu.

"Now you're talkin'," said Raph as he grabbed the metal glove. But as he touched the sword, he felt a jolt of electricity and was flung onto the couch in the entertainment room.

"Forget something?" asked Naruto. Raph just held up the glove and said, "Uhh, maybe you should have the honor of carryin' the sword bro. After all, you were the one that got it in the first place." Naruto grabbed the glove and walked over to the Sword of Tengu.

"Are you alright my son?" Splinter asked.

"I…I grabbed this on the hunch that it would stop the cannon from destroying the city. I don't want to let my brothers down on the account that I don't know how to truly use it," replied Naruto.

"You must look in and find the strength that is yours and yours alone. You will not let them down. I feel it in my heart," said Splinter.

"We're in!" exclaimed Don.

"We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the inscription algorithm," April explained.

"Then it was just a simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing a remote access Trojan horse," Don finished.

"Thrilling," Mikey said in a bland tone.

"But can you get us inside?" asked Leo.

"Never mind that, can you get us to Shredder?" Raph asked.

"Getting inside's easy. Getting to Shredder: difficult but doable," April replied as she pointed at a map of Oroku Saki's foot headquarters.

"What concerns me is everything in-between," said Don.

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Raph.

"I can co-ordinate the computer systems from this end," said April.

"Great; Naruto, create a shadow clone to protect April just in case," said Leo.

"We're gonna be a five man wreaking crew," he said as he, Naruto, Don, Mikey, and Raph put their hands in a group circle.

"Six," said Splinter as he put his grey hand/paw into the circle.

"Let's roll," said Naruto.

**-The Surface: Night-**

The Battle Shell was crusing along fast into the New York City night as it approached Oroku Saki's head quarters. Then it turned sharply and screeched as it made its way through the ground floor parking garage.

"This is it, we're going in!" exclaimed Don as he fired a missile into the steel door entrance that was up ahead.

**-In Oroku Saki's Lair-**

An alarm echoed though out the entire lair as well as the rest of the building.

"The Perimeter Alarm," Hun exclaimed.

"Find out what it is and take care of it," Saki commanded.

"_This is control_," said a voice that echoed throughout the entire building, "_We're under attack, commence lockdown_." Everywhere the foot prepared to face the unknown threat that was heading towards them. Meanwhile the Battle Shell was speeding through a narrow pathway. As it entered the first room on the ground floor, it fired a missile which made some foot ninja scatter. Hidden panels in the walls of the room opened up to reveal laser turrets which opened fore on the intruding vehicle. The Battle Shell swayed, swerved and dodged each blast directed at it. Just then an armored door opened and Hun stepped out.

"Aww crap," he said as the vehicle fired missiles at the laser turrets and vaporized them. Then it fired another one at Hun who nimbly dodged it and threw a five-second hand grenade at the vehicle. It exploded, but it only made the Battle Shell tip over on its side. Hun walked up to it and opened the back door.

"What the hell, empty?" Hun muttered.

**-In Another Part of the Headquarters-**

Sparks made a circle around a pipe and out stepped Naruto, Don, Raph, Mikey, Leo and Splinter.

"Nice remote control work slick," said Raph with a small smile.

"And they say hours and hours of video games are bad for you," said Naruto (who had the Sword of Tengu strapped to his back).

"Poor Battle Shell," said Mikey.

"I really love that oversized gadget latent gas guzzler," said Don who was carrying a duffel bag.

"And I'm sure the next one you build you'll love just as much," Leo said to Don, "Right now, let's stick to the plan."

"April, stage one: complete," said Don into the head set he had on.

**-At the Sewer Lair-**

"Roger that Don, uploading worm program: now," said April into her head set as she typed on the computer.

"So, what are you doing exactly?" asked Naruto's shadow clone.

"Whipping up a virus to clog their internal communications network," replied April as encryption algorithms appeared on-screeen.

**-Oroku Saki's Headquarters-**

Hun ripped the Battle Shell's back door of in frustration. He growled as his communicator beeped.

"_Hun, report_," said Saki whose image appeared on the communicator screen.

"Sir, the truck was a decoy," answered Hun.

"_What_!"

"There's something else you should know; I've seen this truck before, it belongs to the turtles and the whiskered human."

"The turtles and the human ALIVE!" exclaimed Saki (whose end we are now focusing on; which is his training room that held the exotic armor that was held in the glass case), "But Stockman assured me they were…Stockman!"

In another room Stockman's communicator activated.

"_Stockman, report to me at once_! _Stockman_, _STOCKMAN_! _STOCKMAN_!" Saki commanded. At the edge of the room, Stockman drummed his fingers together as he put on a scowl expression and wheeled over to his computer.

Back at the training room, Saki growled as he contacted Hun again.

"Hun, search the building! Put ALL ninja on full alert! And FIND STOCKMAN!" he exclaimed but suddenly his communication was cut off.

In the room where the Battle Shell wreckage was, Hun pressed buttons on his communicator.

"I can't hear you Master. Your signal is breaking up! Security control, this is Hun! Can anybody hear me!?"

In another part of the building, the six heroes were in a hallway.

"_Foot comm. Systems down what_'_s next_?" April asked.

"April, I'm having trouble getting in; can you dig up an access code?" Don asked as he was trying to get a door open.

"_Yeah_, _but it_'_s_ _going to be tricky_. _They change the codes hourly_."

"Allow me," said Raph as he leapt in the air and kicked down the door.

"Noisy but effective," said Naruto. They then stepped into the room (which appeared to be a giant world domination control room due to the maps of different parts of the world that were on humongous computer screens) and got out their weapons (Naruto didn't take out the Sword of Tengu yet, he just raised his fists) as many foot ninja surrounded them.

"So, we doin' this with banter or without?" Mikey asked.

The foot ninja just leapt in the air and yelled, "KYAHHH!" as they began their attack.

"Definitely without," said Mikey as he and the others charged in. Two ninjas came at Leo with swords ready in their hands. Leo just held them at bay until he did a split kick. Meanwhile Don was bashing ninjas left, right and all around with his Bo Staff. He threw his duffel at one ninja and took advantage of the instant confusion as he knocked the ninja away. In another part of the room, Mikey was knocking the ninja's weapons away from their hands. Meanwhile Raph was dodging the ninja's weapons until he grabbed one and flipped a ninja into a group of other ninjas. Nartuo on the otherhand was performing small Rasengas making the group of ninjas he was fighting fly across the room. Splinter was surrounded by a group of four but easily remedied that situation by knocking them away with his cane.

As Leo punched a ninja in the abdomen he shouted, "Donny, do your thing!" Don then promptly leapt into the air and made his way to a command chair of sorts.

"April, logging on. Prepare to download remote access codes," he said to Arpil.

"_Creating synergistic interface now_," she replied. As Mikey kicked a ninja over Don's head he said, "Do you mind, I'm working here."

"Sorry," replied Mikey as he kicked an office chair over towards Raph which knocked away two foot ninjas.

"Ass kicking express comin' through," Raph exclaimed as he kicked it over to Leo. Splinter then leapt onto it and started to whack every ninja that came in the office chair's path. Then he leapt off as the chair knocked into the last of ninjas.

"Well that was refreshing," said Naruto.

"No doubt more will be on the way," said Splinter.

"April, we need another way out," said Don.

"_Main ventilation shaft_. _Duct is located in the north-west corner_." She replied.

"Got it," said Don as he kicked away a vent that would lead into the aforementioned exit with the others following suit.

Outside in the hallway leading towards the room Hun and some foot tech ninjas ran as fast as they could; only to find the world domination room full of knocked out ninja. Hun then picked one up.

"Where are the turtles or the whiskered freak?!" he demanded to know.

"There," the ninja weakly said as he pointed towards the vent. Hun then inspected the vent, only to find that it went up.

"Find them," he commanded the tech ninjas.

**-The Foot Technological Weapons Room-**

A vent door was kicked open and all six heroes popped out and gazed at the many weapons that were in the room.

"*Wolf Whistle* It's like I've died and gone to techno-geek heaven," said Don.

"Whoa, a turtle can kick some serious butt with this stuff," said Raph.

"What do ya think this one does?" Mikey asked as he picked up a gun shaped weapon. Just then black smoke exploded into his face.

"Does that answer your question lame brain?" remarked Naruto.

"Come my sons, we must keep on the move," said Splinter. Unknown to them, the tech ninja arrived and followed them as they made their way to the exit.

"Wait," said Splinter as he sniffed the air, "I sense…..a presence." They all looked around, but there wasn't anybody to be seen.

"Nobody here but us," said Mikey. They then continued to move forward but Splinter stopped again.

"No. Something is here, something that cannot be seen," he said as his eyes darted all around the room.

"Foot tech ninjas," said Don (though how he knows the true name is never explained, because none of the main villains have revealed the name. Maybe he found out about it off screen or off page if you will). Suddenly the tech ninjas attacked Master Splinter then the rest of the group.

"Don't worry guys, I came prepared for these creeps," said Don as he took out his turtle vision goggles but not before a tech ninja kicked them away.

"No!" he exclaimed as he was thrown into a locker. Mikey leapt onto a lift and went high in the air.

"Hah, in yo face invisible man. Smoked your transparent butt!" he exclaimed. Just then a tech ninja revealed his presence.

"*Achem*" he went.

"Aww shell," muttered Mikey as the tech ninja kicked him off. Splinter was trying to fight a tech ninja using his nose but the ninja was just too fast for him to follow. The ninja then kicked him into a pile of boxes. Leo then came to his Master's rescue but he was thrown aside like a rag doll and landed next to Raph.

"They're toying with us," he groaned as he got up.

"Then it's time to use some toys on them," Raph replied as he got onto one of the foot's hover vehicles. He pushed random buttons until it went in the air.

"Hang on guys, I got your backs!" he exclaimed as he pressed a button which made and electric laser fire at two tech ninjas that were attacking Naruto and Splinter. The blast made the invisibility cloaks flicker.

"Way to go Raph. The laser's messing up with their cloaking controls," said Don. The the laser fired everywhere.

"Now you just got to work on your aim," said Naruto.

"I only see two, where are the other two?" Splinter asked. The answer to that question came in the form of a foot battle tank. As it fired a missile at Raph he shouted, "Time to get the hell out of here!" He then maneuvered the hover vehicle towards the ceiling and leapt off as it made a hole and made the entire building shake.

In Oroku Saki's training room, the shudder was at its peak.

"What is happening?! Stockman. Hun! Someone report!" he said.

Back in the weapons room the shaking had stopped and Mikey inspected the ceiling.

"I always though this room could use a sky-light. Then the remaining tech ninja kicked him.

"Hang on Mikey, I came prepared!" Don shouted as he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out one of Naruto's shuriken. He then threw it right at the tech ninjas cloaking device which shorted out and create a wave of electricity knocking the ninja out.

"Specially made Electric Counter-Shock Shuriken. Instant short-circuit," he explained.

"Don! Get this one before he-WHOAH!" Leo shouted as he held down a tech ninja but was thrown into a tall shelf of spare parts. As the others came to his aid, the foot battle tank started up again.

"Guys get away," said Leo.

"And leave you behind? No way," said Naruto. Splinter then leapt high in the air and landed in the open cockpit where he wrestled the ninja for control. He then managed to shut the tank down but the tech ninja got away.

"Yo Donny, can't you shock him?" Raph asked as he was knocked away.

"Not if I can't see him," replied Don.

"I'll take care of that," said Leo as he got out of the rubble from the shelf. He then made his way over to two fire extinguishers.

"Raph, think fast!" he shouted as he kicked them to Raph. Raph then threw both of his Sais at them which made them exploded and reveal where the last tech ninja was. Don threw the shuriken and immediately the fight was over.

"Excellent work my sons," said Splinter.

"And we put out the fires too," said Mikey.

"Where to now?" Naruto asked.

"Up," Leo said pointing to the hole in the ceiling. As they entered the next room (which had a lot of cylindrical glass containers with a green substance) they walked cautiously and waited for whatever might come next.

"What is this place?" Splinter asked.

"April, check the building schematics and tell us where we are," said Don.

"_All I can tell is that you are on the 33__rd__ floor_,_ it won_'_t display any other information_." The others walked over to the cylindrical containers.

"It should," said Don, "According to a sign I see it's a foot genetics lab."

"What do you think are in these things?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever is in them is probably not good," said Splinter.

"Dun dun duhhhhhhh," sang Mikey in a tone that movies would use if something bad was about to happen. Raph just hit him on the head.

"Knock it off Mikey," he said. Just then a red flashing alarm sounded off.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear," said Mikey. Suddenly the containers opened up to reveal three mutant forms of the Shredder, each more menacing than the other.

"Is that the Shredder?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think so Mikey. Though they might be his genetic clones," said Naruto. All three Shredders gave a bone chilling roar.

"Might be?" Raph asked.

"Hey Don, got anything in your bag to deal with this?" Leo asked.

"Wish I did," replied Don.

"Then we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," said Naruto as he raised his fists prompting the others to get their weapons out. A closer inspection revealed this about the three mutant Shredders: one might as well have been a miniaturized version of the Shredder, though there was probably more than met the eye with that one; another was tall and lanky but made up for it with the two giant claws on the end of each arm; the third one looked exactly like Shredder if he had Hun's body build and grew four arms. All three Shredders charged at the six heroes. Raph and Leo took on the small mutant who turned out to be extremely fast and agile.

"Hold still you little pipsqueak," Leo exclaimed in frustration as he tried to swing at the pint-sized Shredder. Meanwhile four-armed Shredder swung and punched at Don and Mikey.

"Yo armed and dangerous," Mikey exclaimed as he twirled his Nunchucks, "How'd you like some yucks and chucks?" Four-armed Shredder just threw him against the containers.

"April can you find us a way out of here?! Fire stairs, an elevator, _anything_!" Don yelled.

"_Working on it_,_ I_'_ll have you an answer in a second_."

"Do me a favor; WORK FASTER!" panicked Don as four-armed Shredder started to attack him. Then there was trouble, four-armed Shredder had backed him up against the huge hole that Raph had made. Don fell, but he managed to jam his Bo Staff against something to stop him from falling.

"_Don_,_ Donny what_'_s happening_?!" Don was struggling to get out of the situation he was in, so he couldn't answer. Just then the four-armed Shredder grabbed him and put him in a tight bone crushing hold.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Don screamed in pain. Meanwhile Naruto and Splinter were having a tough time with claw Shredder. Splinter tried to trip him with his stick but the mutant was either too smart or too maneuverable. Naruto on the other hand kept throwing a barrage of Kunai knives and Shuriken but they barely made the clawed Shredder flinch.

"Man what's it take to kill these guys?" he said. Splinter then had an idea. He started to lead the mutant towards him until the grey rat and Raph and Leo were back to back. As the pint-sized Shredder and clawed Shredder attacked, Splinter said, "My sons on my signal…NOW!" AS the three heroes ducked down, the two mutant Shredders hit each other. Clawed Shredder was sent flying into a fuse box while pint-sized Shredder was knocked down hard. Naruto then noticed Don's predicament.

"Hang on Donny, KAYAHHH!" he exclaimed as he kicked four-armed Shredder very hard in the back which made him let go of Don.

"Michelangelo, with me!" Splinter said as he and Mikey leapt on to a container and tipped it over its side, making it crash down onto four-armed Shredder. Mikey's Shell cell then rang.

"Mutant clone control: You splice 'em, we dice 'em." he answered.

"_Mikey is Don okay_,_ he_'_s not answering his shell cell_," April said.

"Hey Donny, it's for you," Mikey said as he tossed his shell cell over to Don.

"April what did you find?" he asked.

"_Private elevator hidden behind a secret panel_. _I_'_m also showing wiring leading to a control button under one of the lab tables in your vicinity_," she replied. Don then walked over to a lab table and put his hand underneath where he felt the aforementioned button.

"Got it," he said as he pressed to reveal the elevator.

"And, how're we supposed to get across that?" Raph asked indicating the giant hole.

"No sweat, I came prepared," said Don as he threw a grappling hook which latched on to some overhead pipes, thus creating a rope swing. Don then swung successfully over the hole. Mikey followed, yelling like Tarzan as he did. Don just gave him an annoyed look.

"What?" said Mikey, "At least it ain't 'Cowabunga'." Then there was trouble. Clawed Shredder groaned and started to get up and advance towards the remaining four.

"Raph and I have this one, go," said Naruto. Splinter and Leo nodded. As Naruto held clawed Shredder at bay, Splinter and Leo leapt across then threw the rope back which Raph caught.

"Later lobster lips," said Raph. Suddenly clawed Shredder got past Naruto's defense and cut the rope. Raph fell, but he managed to grab onto a pipe protruding from the hole. Just then Hun arrived at the weapons room with some foot ninja.

"So they are alive, not for much longer," he said as he made his way to the foot battle tank. He then activated it and started to aim one of the weapons at Raph. Meanwhile clawed Shredder was making his way towards Raph, though Naruto was struggling to keep him away.

"Leo, do something. I can't hold him back any longer," he groaned. Leo then got an idea.

"Raph don't move until I tell you. Naruto, let go when I tell you," he said.

"Are you nuts?!" they both answered.

"Just trust me," Leo replied. As Hun fired a missile, Leo yelled, "Now!" Raph then swung himself up towards the elevator while Naruto released clawed Shredder and leapt on over to the elevator. The missile then hit clawed Shredder as well as the edge of the hole making debris fall on it.

"Don, make the elevator come ASAP, because we're about to have another close call," said Naruto as he saw pint-sized and four-armed Shredder get up. But as they walked over, they stopped at the edge of the hole.

"Ha ha, denied!" exclaimed Mikey but the two mutant Shredders quickly remedied that situation as they leapt over the hole in a single bound.

"Aww shit," said Raph but luckily the elevator doors opened and the six heroes immediately took advantage. As they entered, Leonardo swung his swords to keep the two mutant Shredders at bay. Then the elevator doors shut.

"Okay," said Michelangelo, "Did Shredder like wake up one morning and say, 'Hey here's an idea: Mutant clones of me, _really_ ugly ones!" Suddenly there was a thump and a bump as the doors to the elevator were forcibly opened by four-armed Shredder.

"Hold that thought," said Donatello as he got out two more of Naruto's specially made electric shuriken and threw them at the two mutants. The mutants screamed in pain as the small dose of electricity surged through their bodies. Leo then opened up the elevator's esdcape hatch.

"Everybody out, double time!" he exclaimed. Mikey was then on hand to use one of his nun-chucks to assist the others.

"Nun-chuck express going up," he said. Then Leo and Splinter pulled him up. Just then the mutant Shredders burst into the elevator.

"Now what?" Raphael asked as they shut the hatch. Leo looked around.

"Grab on to the counter weight," he said. As everyone grabbed on, Leo took out a katana and sliced the cables making the elevator fall and pull them up.

"WHOAHHHH!" everyone yelled. Then the elevator hit the bottom and made a small explosion. The sudden stop made everyone let go of the cable and grab onto whatever they could grab.

"My sons, are you alright?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, peachy," said Raph as he and Don lifted themselves up and made their way to the door that was across form them. They opened it up and it revealed another hallway leading to another room.

"April we need the 411 on our current location," said Don.

"_Did you see a floor number_?" she asked.

"72," he replied.

"_Huh_,_ that's weird_," she said.

"What?" Don asked.

"_There_'_s a glitch in the schematic between the 73__rd__ and 71__st__ floor_._ Let me run a quick diagnostic_," she replied.

Meanwhile in Baxter Stockman's room, he was busily typing on his computer. Just then it gave him an alert.

"Hmm, what's this? Someone's hacked into the system. No matter, a little extra chaos will keep the Shredder distracted. He'll never expect what I have in store for him," he said.

Back on the 72nd floor the group all were headed for the door at the end of the hallway.

"April, can you at least find us a way up? A stairwell or something?" Don asked.

"_Nada_. '_Fraid you guys are on your own this time_," she said. Just then Splinter stopped them in a curious part of the hall way.

"What is it sensei?" Leo asked.

"I sense something. Traps," he replied as he sniffed the air, "We must proceed with caution."

Then he leapt in the air and jumped off the walls, never touching the ground as he made his way towards the door.

Naruto smirked and said, "Watch this." He then thrust his arms behind him as he leapt through the hall way in a single bound.

"Gotta love chakra," he said as he stood next to Splinter. Don then leapt off the wall like Splinter and safely made it through.

"There ain't no traps down there," said Raph as he stepped forward. He then started to run through the hall way but suddenly stepped on a trigger which activated three swinging axes, three gigantic spinning buzz saws and a pit of spikes. Raph barely made it through all these things.

"Raphael," Splinter lectured in a stern tone, "Your rashness will be the end of you yet."

"Hey I made it didn't I?" he said.

"And what of your brothers?" asked Splinter.

"No sweat master," said Mikey as he then ran through the hall way and avoided the traps, "Mikey got game, Mikey got hops, Mikey be in the zone! Boo-yah, in your face puny curly blades! Go Mikey! Go Mikey! Go, go, go Mikey!" Then he did a little victory dance but had forgotten about the third axe as it swung down and split off the tail ends of his eye mask.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in protest. Then he leapt over the pit of spikes.

"The trendy new headbands are in this season. All the stylish ninja are wearing them," he said with an embarrassed smile. Just then Leo jumped in as if from nowhere.

"No more fooling around Mikey, not today!" he said sternly as he handed Mikey's discarded end pieces. The he opened the door. As it was fully opened, the room turned out to have a gloomy, foggy grey setting with a Japanese Pagoda smack dab in the middle. In fact, the entire room seemed to be out of place; it felt as if this room was another world of sorts. As the others walked in cautiously, they noticed five warrior statures with a different symbol on the stone pedestal.

"Hmm, these symbols represent one of the five elements. Earth, fire, water, wind and metal," Splinter explained.

"Sort of looks like they also have the foot symbol. You think these were once foot ninjas sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know," he replied. Just then the statue of fire moved.

"Look!" exclaimed Don. Then the wind statue moved followed by the metal, earth and water statues.

"Guys stand back," said Naruto, "This is my type of fight."

"Just be careful," said Leo as he motioned for the others to step away. As the fire statue took a step towards them, Naruto leapt in front of it.

"If you want them, you'll have to get past me first," he said. Just then the five statues surrounded him, waved their spear-like weapons and fired a mystical energy-like beam at Naruto who quickly leapt out of the way. As he was in mid-air, he formed the famous cross-shaped hand sign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He then created four copies and all of them took on a statue. The clones fought formidably but were no match for the mystic strength that the statues possessed. As the last clone fell, Naruto suddenly had an idea.

He looked over his shoulder and exclaimed, "Don, throw me the metal glove!"

Don then quickly rustled through his bag before finding it, throwing it to Naruto and shouted, "Here catch!" As Naruto put on the glove, he took out the sword and pointed it at the statues as if he was declaring a challenge.

"If you guys are magic, then magic must defeat magic," he said. He then swung the sword and made an energy wave to prove his point for the statues were hit hard. Then he leapt in front of the fire and metal statues.

"Fire melts metal!" he exclaimed as he made another energy wave which caused the fire statue to erupt into flames; melting and finishing off the metal statue in the process. Then Naruto leapt in front of the water statue.

"Water defeats fire!" he exclaimed as he made another wave which made the water statue spray the water everywhere; putting out and finishing off the fire statue in the process. Next Naruto focused his attention to the Earth statue.

"Earth swallows water!" he exclaimed as he made another wave which made the Earth statue crumble and land next to the water statue who got absorbed by the earth. Then he moved in front of the wind statue.

"Wind scatters Earth!" he shouted as he released another wave that made the wind statue scatter and finish off the earth statue.

"And I will kick Wind's ASS!" he shouted as he spun the sword and made a tornado flooded with his own wind style chakra which blew the wind statue into oblivion and made the pagoda crumble. As the dust settled, Naruto was still standing; panting a little as he put the Sword of Tengu away.

"Naruto!" his four turtle brothers shouted as they ran up to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. That fight barely took anything out of me," replied Naruto. Splinter then walked up and inspected the weapon.

"I think I recognize this weapon now, I believe it is called the Sword of Tengu," he said.

"What type of weapon is it then?" asked Don.

"A potent mix of science and sorcery. Only a true master can wield it without using the protective glove," Splinter replied.

"Just makes me wonder what surprises are waiting for us on the next twenty floors," said Raph.

"We still got twenty floors to go?!" Mikey asked.

"If we even make it that far," replied Raph.

"There's no 'if' about it. We will make it to the Shredder. Have you guys forgotten how he forced us from our home, burned down April's building, and nearly killed us all because I sure haven't! And I'm going to see this through to the very end!" Leo exclaimed.

"I with ya bro," said Raph.

"You can count on me," said Naruto.

"Me too," said Don.

"We'll see this thing through together," said Mikey.

"All of us," finished Splinter.

"April, any luck finding us a stairwell out of here?" asked Don.

"_Best I can find is a private elevator on the west side of the building_. _But I can_'_t tell if it reaches your floor_," she replied. Leo then spotted a curtain and sliced it revealing a hidden door.

"Found it," said Don as it opened up, "So where's this take us April?"

"_Straight to the top boys_,_ straight to the top_," she said happily.

**-In the Elevator-**

"There is no turning back now. But no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all my ninja, but more importantly my sons," said Splinter as they went up. Just then the doors opened and the group stepped out cautiously towards the only door in the vicinity. Leo then took out his swords and kicked at the door with ease. The room they were in this time was Oroku Saki's/the Shredder's throne/training room. Leo then gave the 'move forward' sign and the group slowly stepped in. Suddenly smoke appeared as the Shredder's elite guard came into view and held their weapons menacingly.

"Shredder's elite guard," said Leo.

"Don't worry Leo, we're all in this together," said Naruto.

"Heh, heh, heh; you don't know how true that is freak," said Hun who was standing in the entrance behind them.

"What're they waitn' for?" asked Raph.

"Orders," replied Leo.

"Astute as usual Leonardo," said the Shredder who stepped out from the shadows in front of them, "I don't know how you all managed to survive our last encounter, but I can assure you will not survive this one."

"Your elite guard will not defeat _**me**_ Oroku Saki," Splinter said sternly.

"No sensei, this is one I need to lead," said Leo.

"Elite, ATTACK!" the Shredder commanded. The elite jumped in the air and prepared to strike down at the six heroes.

"YAHHHHHH!" the heroic group shouted. As they fought, it was apparent that the group (minus Splinter) could now fight off the guard more easily than last time. Each of them could hold their own. But then Mikey was knocked into a pillar that had a fire on top. As Splinter went to help him, he was intercepted by Hun who grabbed his wooden cane and threw it aside. Splinter just slipped out of his brown robe and kicked Hun repeatedly in the head.

As he put his brown robe back on, he said, "In the words of the ancient master: 'It ain't over 'til it's over!'!" Just then the room started to shake and rumble. The floor then started to crack and crumble. Those who were fighting were suddenly thrown all over as an object popped out of the floor. It was none other than Baxter Stockman who had replaced his body with that of a gigantic four-armed robot. His head was predominately in the middle of the body.

"What is this, Baxter Stockman?!" Shredder demanded to know.

"In the flesh," Stockman replied, "So to speak."

"You will pay for your false report on the death of the turtles and the one they call 'Naruto'! However, you can redeem yourself. Kill them all!" said the Shredder. The group of heroes were on edge.

"You blind, ignorant, self-important fool; I didn't make this suit to help you Shredder, I made it to destroy you! For every punishment that you've inflicted on me, I will make you suffer ten-fold! You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect!" Stockman exclaimed.

"Stockman, I'll have your head for this!" said the Shredder.

"No Shredder, I'll have _**yours**_," Stockman simply said. Then he directed his attention to the group of heroes.

"As for you meddling creatures, you have interfered with my plans for the last time!" he exclaimed.

"You believe this guy's rap?" Mikey whispered, "Whack-job city."

"You'll all pay, all of you! Not one of you will leave here alive!" You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" Stockman shouted.

"Dangerous whack-job city," Naruto whispered back to Mikey as Stockman started to laugh insanely.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha; do you know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I _used_ you Shredder," Stockman said, "To transform me to this ultra cyborg you see before you. A truly superior work of genius. But all good things must come to an end. It's time for you to bid adieu." He then pointed his gun arm at the Shredder.

"Incoming!" shouted Raph as he, Naruto, Don, Leo, Mikey and Splinter all jumped out of the way of the incoming missile that Stockman fired. The explosion rocked the entire room.

"_Don_, _you guys okay_? _I_'_m picking up multiple explosions_. _Guys_! _Guys_! _Do you copy_?!" April panicked.

"Can't talk right now April," said Don as he leapt out of the way of another missile, "Kind of busy staying alive! Call you later!"

"Out of my way," said Stockman to the Shredder's elite as he fired missiles at them. The missiles hit them and made a hole in the floor which made them fall. Suddenly the Shredder leapt in the air and tried to land on Stockman's back but was knocked away into his throne chair.

"Now where did Hun get to?" muttered Stockman, "There you are."

Hun just took a pillar of flames and threw it in Stockman's face but Stockman threw it aside as he picked Hun up.

"I've been _**so**_ looking forward to this," he said, "It's payback time!" He then slammed Hun hard against a support beam.

"Oh, that felt good. Now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece. A lovely irony wouldn't you say? Mu huu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Stockman. Suddenly the Shredder leapt down from the ceiling and swiped his clawed glove at Stockman's glass dome that held his head. Unfortunately for the Shredder, he barely made a dent.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"It's a self-healing polymer-acrylic dome. Just one of thirty-nine patented items I developed using _your_ resources," Stockman explained with a smug smile.

The Shredder just growled.

"You made it all possible Shredder," Stockman continued, "And you didn't suspect a thing, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha; you pompous, overblown ignoramus. But the time has come for you to be re-educated in my brilliance!" He then stretched out his lower left arm and grabbed the Shredder as he slammed him into several support beams (even harder than he did with Hun). Then he threw the armor clad being on to the floor and laughed maniacally.

"It took everything we had to beat the Shredder last time," said Raph.

"And Robo-Nut just took him out in four point five seconds," said Naruto.

"The Shredder _and_ Hun," said Don.

"Umm, can we go home now?" Mikey asked.

"And now the freaks," said Stockman as he now focused on the group of six, "It is most fortuitous that you're here really. You're all on my list of 'Parties Responsible for Recent Misfortunes in my Life'. The charges are: ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes and hampering my destiny as the world's foremost formal and criminal scientific prodigy!"

"Do you _**EVER**_ shut up?!" Naruto asked in mild annoyance. Stockman ignored him as he pointed his upper left arm and fired a flame thrower. The gang all leapt out of the way but now the room was starting to set on fire. But Stockman wasn't through as he fired a mini-gun spraying bullets everywhere. Splinter then leapt and landed in front of the glass dome as he hit it in the hope that it would shatter. Stockman smiled evilly as he threw him aside.

"Master Splinter!" Leo cried.

"Is that all you got?" Stockman taunted, unaware that the giant hole he had created was behind him. Don then threw a grappling hook around Stockman's legs.

"Rope; you try to stop _me _with rope? Ha ha ha ha ha, how positively primitive," he taunted.

"I got your primitive right **HERE**!" Naruto exclaimed as he leapt in the air and kicked at Stockman which caused him to become unbalanced.

"Whoa, wha-wha-wha AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell nearly fifty floors and landed with a humungous thud. The heroes and the Shredder peered down the hole.

"That's one minor annoyance disposed of. Now to kill you fools!" the Shredder exclaimed. They all then prepared for battle. Suddenly Stockman rose from the hole with the assistance of the now apparent jetpack that was mounted on his back.

"You insufferable nitwits! Dr. Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed! Now kiss your asses good-bye FREAKS!" he exclaimed as he fired his flame thrower again. As the group of six jumped out of the fire's path, Naruto leapt in the air and shouted, "Rasengan!" He then drilled the small but powerful spinning chakra into the arm that held the mini-gun.

"My arm! NOOOOOOO!" Stockman shouted as he knocked Naruto away.

"It's nothing, just a momentary nuisance. My back-up systems will-." But he was interrupted once again, this time by the Shredder who swiped at one of his legs. Stockman struggled to keep his robot-body balanced. Finally all four turtle brothers leapt in the air and kicked Stockman out a window.

"WHAAAAAA, THIS IS JUST A MINOR SET BAAAAAACK!" he shouted as he plummeted down more than one-hundred stories towards the ground.

"I'm gonna miss that guy," said Mikey.

"I'm not," said Naruto as he stood up.

"Alright Shredder," said Leo as he took out his katanas, "Let's finish this!"

"I intend to," replied the Shredder. But once again, both parties were proven wrong as Stockman came crashing through the window with the assistance of his now apparent multiple jetpacks.

"Hee he he ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! My internal jetpack array; I spared no expense. And why should I? After all, _**you were footing the bill Shredder**_!" he exclaimed as he fired multiple missiles at the armored man.

"Man, can somebody please shut down that giant, flying toaster oven?!" Mikey exclaimed. Stockman fired more missiles at Don who either dodged them or knocked them away with his Bo Staff.

"Maybe we can pull the plug on him," he suggested, "Leo, his exo-suit's power supply are those radio power cells on his back!"

"On it, HYAAAAAHHHH!" said Leo as he moved to attack Stockman.

"You peons stand no chance against my vastly superior intellect," said Stockman as he fired missiles at Leo who dodged them and leapt in the air in order to get at his power supply.

"I, Doctor Baxter Stockman, shall-." But he was interrupted as Leo sliced through some wires and cables that disabled the robot suit.

"Finally he shuts the hell up!" said Naruto. Then Stockman started to move.

What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Mikey asked.

"I have asked myself that question myself many times," the Shredder replied.

"That ploy _might have_ worked against a lesser mechanoid, but as always I am onestep ahead in my design work. In addition to the central power nodules, each component of my cyborg armor has its own internal back-up power source. Ha!" Stockman explained.

"So what you're saying is this arm should still be fully functional right?" asked Don referring to the arm Naruto had taken off.

"Oh no," muttered Stockman.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Don shouted as he made the arm launch like a missile and made Stockman go crashing out of through the roof and explode in the sky.

"No, where were we?" the Shredder asked, "Oh yes; GWAHHHHHH!" He then kicked Nartuo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Splinter throughout the burning room. Splinter, however, quickly recovered from the sudden attack and lunged right at the Shredder only to be kicked away again, but this time out the window.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey cried out.

"NO!" Don cried out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went Splinter as he plummeted towards the ground. Naruto, thinking fast, threw a kunai knife (with ninja wire attached) that wrapped itself around an exposed pipe and jumped out the window in an effort to save Splinter. He caught him just as he was about to hit the ground. Using the momentum from the fall, Naruto swung around the building until he safely dropped Splinter against a ledge.

"Don't worry Master Splinter, we'll get you help. I'll get the others," said Naruto.

"No; Naruto worry not, this is no longer about me," Splinter replied.

"Master Splinter I-."

"You must return to the battle, protect your brothers and defeat the Shredder. I will be there with you in spirit. Now go, leave me."

"No Master Splinter!"

"I know you will lead your brothers well my son." Naruto then put his master's cane in his grey hands.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to get back to you I promise, just hang on," said Naruto as he ran up the side of the building.

Meanwhile back on the top foor in the burning room, Leo had enough of the Shredder as he kicked him into an outside Japanese garden. The Shredder quickly recovered as Leo and the others followed into the garden. Raph leapt at him first but was kicked aside. Mikey and Don the met the same fate. As the Shredder prepared to attack Leo a voiced shouted out.

"Get the hell away from my brothers Shredder!" The Shredder looked for the source of the voice and found Naruto wielding the Sword of Tengu with the protective metal glove.

"The Sword of Tengu!" he exclaimed. Naruto then made an energy wave appear which hit the Shredder head on and knocked him into a small bride that was above a small pond.

"This cannot be happening! I cannot lose!" the Shredder exclaimed as he climbed out of the water and pushed a hidden button that summoned foot ninjas on the foot hover vehicles.

"_Guys can you hear me_? _I_'_ve got a dozen or so unidentified flying objects headed your way_!" April reported.

"We see them April. Problem is, they see us too!" Don replied. The foot ninjas then started to fire the hover vehicle's weapons.

**-Outside the Surface Entrance of Oroku Saki's Headquarters: Still Night-**

Two humanoid figures, now known as guardians, appeared from nowhere and landed in front of the entrance to the building. The one guardian Leo talked to activated his communicator.

"My lords, it's the Turtles and the one they call Naruto; they're alive. They have engaged the Shredder at the heart of his lair. And they've brought the Sword of Tengu with them," he said.

"The Sword of Tengu?" asked one pai of eyes.

"This could prove disastrous," said a second pair.

"With respect," said the blue haired guardian, "The Sword of Tengu could be their salvation."

"Or our destruction; ready your men guardian, see that the turtles and the blond whiskered human are victorious," said a third pair.

"As you command," said the blue haired guardian s he turned off his communicator.

**-Up on the Japanese Garden-**

The foot ninja attacked relentlessly. One attack knocked the Sword of Tegu and its protective glove out of Naruto's hand. Raph then leapt up in the air and commandeered one of the foot hover vehicles.

"Come to papa," he said as he started to have aerial dogfights with the other foot ninja.

"YE-HAW!" he yelled, "I'm startin' to get the hang of this." Just then a foot ninja fired a missile which destroyed the hover vehicle Raph was on, but he rectified that by commandeering the aforementioned hover vehicle the foot ninja was on.

Meanwhile back at the Japanese garden the Shredder headed toward the Sword of Tengu. Suddenly Leo leapt in front of him and stood his ground.

"Ahh, Leonardo. It is…..unfortunate that you did not join me when I offered you the chance. You could have served me well," said the Shredder.

"I'd rather die in battle honorably than serve you," Leo replied.

"So be it. Elite ninja, come to me!" Shredder commanded as smoke swirled around him signaling the elite ninja's arrival. They then stood at the ready to defend their master.

"Kill him," the Shredder commanded and they all surrounded Leo.

Back in the skies above the garden, Raph was busy dodging blasts from three other foot ninja. Suddenly one foot ninja's hover vehicle was hit by something which made it plummet.

"Whoa, thanks Donny," Raph yelled in acknowledgement.

"Don't thank me, thank Stockman," replied Don.

Meanwhile, the Shredder attempted to obtain the Sword of Tengu again.

"Geronimo!" yelled Raph as he leapt off his hover vehicle after deliberately crashing it in front of the Shredder. Then he joined Leo.

"Hey, save some for me Leo," he said as he saw the elite ninja.

"I can finish this Raph," Leo protested.

"We know," said Naruto who now joined the fray, "But where's the fun in that?"

"We're family," said Don as he kicked an elite away.

"And we finish this together. Besides, the cable's out at the lair anyway," said Mikey as he battled with an elite that wielded an axe. One by one the elite were either disarmed or knocked away. Some even crashed into each other. Soon they all were laid in a pile. Meanwhile the Shredder was now digging through the hover vehicle's burning wreckage in order to obtain the Sword of Tengu.

"The sword, I must have it!" he exclaimed.

"It's over Shredder," said Leo.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha; you fools, this is my fortress, my stronghold. Did you believe you could defeat me _**here**_?" the Shredder replied as he turned a round stone that revealed a trap door full of foot ninja wielding katanas.

"Why is this turning out to be like 'Enter the Dragon'?" Naruto asked.

"No body said this was gonna be easy," replied Raph. As the turtles raised their weapons and Naruto raised his fists, the blue haired guardian appeared in front of them.

"Easy, no; but perhaps we can offer you a little assistance," he said.

"We?" asked Mikey. Just then seven more guardians appeared. Then all eight total guardians drew out their glowing swords.

"Hurry, we must keep the Shredder away from the Sword of Tengu," said the blue haired guardian (who was now apparently going to be the de facto leader of the other seven guardians).

"I'll take care of Shredder," said Leo.

"Guardians, GO!" the blue haired leader commanded as he leapt into the large group of foot ninjas. The others did as they were told and leapt in as well. Meanwhile the Shredder was still digging through the burning wreckage.

"The sword, THE SWORD!" he shouted as he threw pieces and chunks aside. Then he located it and grabbed it by the handle showing no signs of being harmed by the sword's effects.

"Ahh the power, I had _almost_ forgotten what it felt like. The Sword of Tengu; the sword which I laid villages to waste, brought castles to the ground, vanquished armies, the sword that I used to conquer Japan and the power that took over clans. IT IS MINE ONCE MORE!" he shouted as he swept a wide burst of energy towards the four turtles and Naruto. They were all knocked back hard.

"Ooofff!"

"Gahhhhhh!"

"Uggghhhh!"

"*GACK*"

"ARRGHH!"

The Shredder then walked over towards Raph, the sword giving him an extra boost of menacing aura.

"NOOOOOO!" Leo cried as he pointed the sword away from Raph. It crackled with energy, so much energy that he could feel the sweat on his forehead start to evaporate. Then Naruto, Don and Mikey all pushed the Shredder away, but the menacing armored being took another swing. This time, though, the five Heroes ducked down.

"Get in close, it's the only!" Leo shouted as he avoided another blast. They all got up and attacked together. Then, with combined teamwork, Leo pinned the sword down while Naruto took a kunai knife and disarmed the Shredder. Then Don, Mikey and Raph kicked the Shredder towards the burning wreckage. As the sword flew in the air, Leo discarded his katanas and jumped to grab it.

"LEO, CATCH!" Naruto called out as he threw Leo the protective metal glove. Leo Put it on, grabbed the sword and struck down at the Shredder (who managed to get out of the way). The Shredder then grabbed Leo's katanas and they both stood on opposite ends. Everyone was tense; no one knew who would make the first move. Then both Leo and the Shredder leapt into the air.

"HYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they both shouted as they swung their bladed weapons. They then both landed opposite of each other. Then time seemed to slow down as first: the Shredder's head fell to the ground and landed in the burning wreckage. Then his whole body collapsed; but in everyone else's eyes, it fell like a tree as his now dead hands released Leo's katanas. Leo then handed Naruto the sword, who sheathed it. Then Naruto handed Leo his katanas.

"They've done it," said the blue haired guardian (who he and the seven others were now surrounded by dead foot ninja), "They've killed the Shredder! Incredible." Then all the guardians bowed down to them and disappeared into the night.

**-The Sewer Lair-**

"They did it," said April, "They won!" She then hugged Naruto's shadow clone.

"WAHOOOOOOO!" shouted the clone.

**-Up on the Japanese Garden-**

"Just one thing left to do," said Leo.

"Make sure that the Foot never use this building for _**anything**_ ever again," said Raph. Don then inspected Stockman's broken off arm.

"Stockman's radium power cells coupled with the power of the Sword of Tengu should fry most of the tech in this building. Let 'er rip!" said Don as he worked his techno-magic.

"Leo, do the honors," said Naruto as he handed the sword and glove to him. Leo raised the sword and struck down at the arm. Lighting scattered and struck all over the outside and inside of the building. Then the sword burst into pieces, never to be used again.

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home," said Leo. Naruto then led them to the ledge where he left Splinter but when they arrived only his cane could be found.

"I don't understand, I left him right here. He was in no shape to move," said Naruto.

"How could he be gone?" Mikey asked. Suddenly sirens echoed everywhere.

"Guys, we can't stay here," said Don, "We have to go."

"Donny, the helicopter," said Leo reluctantly. Then he picked up the cane. As they all lifted off into the night, they looked back at the rooftop garden that was now on fire.

"We did it Leo, we killed the Shredder," said Naruto.

"But the price was too high," Leo lamented.

"You don't think Master Splinter is dead?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know Mikey; I truly don't know," said Leo as he shook his head.

**-Near the Burning Wreckage-**

Up on the roof top, unknown to anyone, the Shredder's headless body rose. It then wandered through the fire, picked up the head and carried it off into the distance of the burning flames.

**GOD, that was such a WHAM episode, even to this day. Sorry for no 'Monster Hunter' episode, but I would have only done that if I had adapted the 'Notes from the Underground' three parter. But as I said before, I like a fast moving story. Next chapter will be this story's finale. **

**But first to address a couple of questions that have popped up either in my PM's or reviews. **

"**Are you going to add any more Naruto characters?" **

**No. Truth be told, this story is hard enough to incorporate Naruto and all his traits. Basically I've sort of made him into a 'jack of all trades' character: fearless like Leo, using/translating all of Don's techno-babble, being angry like Raph and being silly like/along side Mikey. **

**2. "Are you going to adapt all of the TMNT 2k3 series?" **

**While I want to say 'Yes', season 5 (the Ninja Tribunal season) is a bit iffy for me. But don't give up hope, I may just yet adapt it. As for the other seasons: most assuredly 'Yes' **

"**Will you adapt 'Turtles Forever'?" **

**Yes, I would be nuts not to. **

**Now I have a question to all the people: **

**a) who have favorited this story **

**b) who have reviewed this story **

**c) any future readers who will have/already read up to this point in the story and either continue reading or will favorite it. **

**And this question is: **

"**Why did you read/favorite this story?" I would really like to know. **

**Please answer in the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Search for Splinter

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Chapter 14: The Search for Splinter

**-The Lair-**

"Okay, we've searched the Shredder's building and every other place the foot have been encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street and dark alley in the city with only one area left," April said as she huddled over a map of New York City that was laid out on a coffee table and circled every aforementioned spot.

"The worst part is, we don't know if Master Splinter is still alive," said Donatello who was sitting on the couch.

"Uhh, I don't even want to _think_ about that," said Michelangelo.

"Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and awaiting our rescue," said Leonardo. Raphael angrily beat up the punching bag. Each blow that he made got more and more violent until finally he relented and sliced the bag open with his Sais.

"I'm done comin' home empty handed! We find Splinter, **tonight**!" he growled.

"Great, another punching bag down the drain," remarked Naruto.

**-With Mikey: The Sewer Tunnels-**

Mikey went back and forth, side to side, and searched every nook and cranny that he could find as he cruised along in the sewer slider. He shone lights everywhere, but he could not find any trace of Splinter.

**-With Raph: On the Streets, Night-**

Raph sped along both the seldom used and semi-used streets and stair cases with the Shell Cycle. But there was no sign of Splinter.

**-With Don: In the Skies, Night-**

As Don flew into the night with the portable hang-glider, he activated the Turtle-Vision goggles that he had placed on. Then he towards the ground for any thermal traces of Splinter, but he could find none.

**-With April and Naruto: The Junk Yard, Night-**

April and Naruto drove around in the now repaired Battle Shell. They any and all devices that would help them find Splinter. Sadly though, they couldn't.

**-With Leo: Inside an Abandoned Building-**

Leo, with a flashlight in hand, crept quietly and scoured the entire complex. But there wasn't anything that could lead him to Splinter. As he exited, his Shell Cell rang.

"Please tell me someone found _something_," he answered exasperatedly.

"_Nada from the sewers_," Mikey answered.

"_Nothing on the roofs either_," Don answered.

"_Or the junkyard_," April answered.

"_Lots of rats_,_ but none of them ours_," Naruto answered.

"Man, where the hell is he?!" Raph asked angrily (now we are focusing on his end).

"_Keep it cool Raph_," said Leo, "_We_'_ll find him_." Raph just growled angrily but then stopped in his tracks when he saw a mugger jack an innocent bystander's car.

"Hey-WHOA!" yelled the bystander as he was thrown out of his car by the mugger.

"Help! That's my car!"

"Buddy, have _you_ picked the wrong night," Raph muttered angrily as he revved up the shell cycle and sped after the car thief. It was a lengthy chase through alleys, under elevated subway bridges and even through some buildings (the thief even made a gas station explode with Raph riding through the flames, because that's how much of a bad-ass Raph is). Meanwhile, up on the roof tops Leo watched the chase unfold.

"Aww great," he muttered as he went after Raph.

Back on the streets, the thief looked behind him and saw that Raph wasn't in the rearview mirror. As he chuckled, thinking he was safe, Raph appeared from out of nowhere and landed on the hood of the car. Then he took his Sais and stabbed the engine, making it start to smoke and slowly die down. As the car stopped in front of some garbage in an alley, Raph pulled the thief out of the car.

"You feelin' like takin' what don't belong to you punk?!" he asked angrily as he held him in the air by his neck.

"Let him go Raph," said Leo as he, Mikey and Don stepped out of the shadows. Raph growled as he set the car thief down.

"Beat it," he said bluntly. The thief complied and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Raphael, this doesn't help anything," Leo said.

"Helps more than you think!" Raph replied as he took off his helmet and threw it towards the ground.

"Gotta admit, the dude knows how to blow off steam," remarked Mikey.

"Maybe; but if we're going to find Master Splinter, we have to keep a lid on it," said Leo.

"Well, prowlin' around ain't cuttin' it anymore Leo," replied Raph, "We need somethin' to go on."

"What about the guardians?" Don asked, "If you think about it right after they disappeared, Splinter disappeared."

"Yeah, they coulda' taken him easy," said Mikey.

"Somehow we need to hook up with one of those guys," Raph suggested.

Leo pondered for a bit, and then said, "Raph, we just might have something to go on." Just then the Battle Shell came groaning and spluttering into view. April then opened the door.

"Sorry," she said, "After your patch job on this rig, even my grandma's tractor runs better." Just then police sirens could be heard in the distance as Naruto opened up a side door.

"Come on guys, cops are combing the neighborhood," he said as he waved them in. Then he turned to April and asked, "Maybe I should drive?"

"Nah," replied April, "I think I'm getting the hang of it." She then sped away back to the lair.

**-The Rooftops: The Next Night-**

The guardian that Leo had talked to was making his nightly rounds when suddenly he gasped at the sight that lay before him. There up on the Shredder's headquarters, the Foot symbol was flashing on and off. He then activated his Holo-communicator.

"_Guardian_, _what is so urgent_?" asked one pair of eyes.

"The symbol upon the Shredder's building has been re-activated," replied the guardian.

"_Yet you had reported the Shredder dead_," said a second pair.

"He has deceived us before," the blue-haired guardian replied.

"_Investigate_," said the third pair of eyes.

**-On the Shredder's Japanese Rooftop Garden-**

The guardian leapt down from out of nowhere and made his way towards the entrance to the now abandoned/destroyed throne/training room. As he crept into the room he gasped. There in front of him (slightly obscured by the shadows) was the Shredder, standing tall and proud.

"No, the Shredder is alive!" he whispered. Wasting no time, the guardian took out his sword and made it glow. Then he leapt out of his hiding place and swung at the Shredder's chest. But for some reason, the Shredder never made a move to defend himself. Instead, he simply fell as if he were still dead. On closer inspection the guardian saw that "The Shredder" was made up of scrap metal, sticks, twigs and a sand bag which was labeled 'Kill Me'.

"What?" he muttered. Then he heard a noise behind him and swung his sword.

"Wait, WAIT!" Naruto yelled as he put up his hands, "I know you've been duped, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Then the four turtles leapt down from the ceiling.

"Easy," said Leo, "We're not here to fight."

"If you have laid a trap for me, be prepared for a fight," replied the guardian with a look of anger on his face.

"Our bad, it was his idea," said Mikey as he pointed at Naruto.

"Oh sure Mikey, blame the guy who set it up instead of the guy who had the brilliance to come up with this plan," replied Naruto as he gave Mikey a look of annoyance. Then he looked towards his neck which was still at the swords tip.

"Now, do you think you can turn this off and away from me?" he asked.

"We're looking for answers, that's all," said Don.

"Look else where," said the guardian, not lowering his sword away from Naruto's neck.

"Cool, elsewhere it is," said Naruto as he discretely dropped a very tiny tracking turtle shell shaped device onto the guardian's sword, "Now, how about putting that sword elsewhere?"

"Our Master's missing, and we intend to find him," said Raph. The guardian then slowly made the sword stop glowing and put it away into his trench coat.

"I cannot help you," he said as he started to walked away.

"You once called yourself our ally. If you are, then at least tell us if he's okay?" Leo asked.

The guardian stopped in his tracks as he hesitantly turned towards the group of five and hesitantly said, "I…cannot say." He then threw a smoke bomb of sorts and disappeared into thin air.

"Naruto?" Leo asked.

"One Turtle Tracker duly planted," replied Naruto.

**-The Streets: Night-**

The group of five ran and leapt as fast as they could. Don (who was carrying a duffel bag) was leading them thanks in part to his portable tracking device. He then took a glance at the screen.

"He's still on foot, passing 'Eastman' and 'Laird'," he said. Meanwhile, the guardian leapt across rooftops and bounded through alleys. The five followed in pursuit.

"Come on," said Naruto as they hopped from street lamp to street lamp. Don then glanced at the screen again.

"Man this guy's fast, he's already past 'Wolf' street," he said, "This way!" Up ahead, the guardian checked to make sure no one had seen him. He checked and was (in his own assumption) correct. Then he continued on with the group of five behind him. As he rounded a corner, the group decided to hide behind it and peek to see where he was going. But they all saw nothing.

"He's not here," said Naruto.

"His signal disappeared in front of that building," said Don.

"But it's just an office building," said Leo.

"So was Shredder's, and that place nearly killed us," said Raph.

"But why would he go in there?" Don wondered.

"To have his taxes done?" Mikey suggested. Don just set the duffel bag down and took something out.

"Let's find out for sure," he said.

**-Inside the Building-**

A receptionist was looking at some security camera monitors when he heard a small tapping noise at the door. He opened the door but found no one there. Unbeknownst to him, a small round green object made its way inside the building. As the receptionist made his way back to his post, the object popped out four legs, a small extendable camera and a small antenna.

**-In an Alley way-**

The Battle Shell was hidden away so than any onlookers would see nothing. Inside the vehicle Mikey, Leo, Raph, Naruto and April all watched Don work a remote control for the small spy robot and watch the screen in front of him.

"Now let's see what's behind door number one," he said as he maneuvered the device towards the door. Just then the receptionist backed his office chair into the robot. It spun and made the screen appear very disorienting.

"Ugh, I'm getting car sick," said Mikey as Don fought for control.

As Don stopped the spinning, he noticed something and said, "Uh guys, here's a new wrinkle." The screen showed the words: Techno Cosmic Research Institute.

"I don't get it," said April.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute," said Don.

"So?" said Leo.

"Yeah?" said Raph.

"Huh?" asked Mikey.

"Say the first letter in each word," said Naruto.

"What, T C R I? Sorry, it's not ringin' any…..bells," said Mikey as the realization dawned on him.

"T.C.R.I., that's the-the," Raph started to say.

"The-the," Leo continued.

"The what?" asked April, "Tell me!"

"T.C.R.I. was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated them into what they are now," Naruto replied.

"The secret to _our_ origin could very well lie inside the walls of that building," said Don. As he maneuvered the robot he said, "OK, let's snoop around." Then he noticed that the others, including April, were huddled around him watching both him and the screen.

"Uhh, you guys are sucking all the oxygen right out of my personal space here," he remarked.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry," they all said as they moved away but immediately came back. Don then moved the robot towards a door labeled security.

"Jackpot, the security control room," he said, "The brains to their security system."

"Can you look underneath the door to see what we're up against?" Leo requested.

"I think so," Don replied. He extended the camera to see underneath, only to show that someone was heading right for the door.

"Uh-oh," he said as the door opened and spun the robot around and around. Then it was immediately crushed by an oncoming set of wheels. The screen then showed static.

"Well now what?" April asked.

"Master Splinter might be in there. Answers we've been looking for our whole lives might be in there. So that means we're going in there," replied Leo with a determined look on his face.

**-The Lair: The Next Day-**

Leo stood in front of the fourteen televisions, all of them showing the T.C.R.I building at a different angle.

"Now, what exactly have we found out about T.C.R.I? April?" he asked.

"Okay, T.C.R.I. is a highly successful new technologies company that's been around for the past twenty-five years and who's head corporate liaison is a Mr. Mortu," she replied as she brought up a picture of Mr. Mortu on her laptop.

"These are the blue-prints from the city planner's office from when the building was constructed," said Leo as the prints appeared on the TVs.

"Looks as boring on the inside as it does on the out," said Mikey.

"Here's some of what the spy cam showed before it became road kill: surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof, all laced with alarm sensors," said April as she brought up the information on her laptop.

"So, what we need is someone smart, capable and techno-savvy enough to get in, find the alarm cutoff and….cut it off," said Leo.

"ME!" Mikey suggested.

"No," said Leo bluntly, "April."

"Me?" April asked incredulously.

"You'll sneak in past the guard, enter the security control room and deactivate the cameras and alarms," said Leo.

"Okaaaay," replied April.

"Here's a schematic of some basic security panels you're likely to find inside," said Don as he handed her a small device with a screen showing the schematics.

"Once the alarms are off, you'll contact us on the Shell Cell and we'll gain access through the roof ventilation system," said Leo.

"Makes…total sense," replied April.

"After we're in, you'll reset the alarms and surveillance cameras and sneak back outside unnoticed," said Don.

"It all rests on your shoulders girl, so no pressure," said Naruto.

"Uh-huh that's all good. There's just a teensy-weensy tiny detail about this plan, there's a guard sitting at the front door!" April exclaimed.

"We'll be employing an old ninja trick: 'The Art of Distraction'," Leo replied. Just then, as if on cue, the pod doors opened and out stepped Casey with a wooden baseball bat in his hand.

"Somebody call for a distraction?" he asked.

"Well, it'll be interesting to see how you handle things," said April.

**-T.C.R.I. Building: Night-**

April walked in wearing a business suit (and a hidden earphone) and held her head high as she addressed the receptionist.

"May I help you," he asked.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Vander Pepper of NMNT University. I'm here to see Mr. Mortu," she replied.

"Mr. Mortu doesn't make appointments," the receptionist responded.

"Listen, I've come a long way for this meeting at _his_ request. So either get him on the phone or I'm gone," April demanded. The receptionist then picked up a telephone.

"_Dr_. _Vander Pepper_?" Naruto asked.

Just then Casey came barging in (also wearing an earphone and wearing a brown trench coat) and yelled, "I want to see the boss man right now!"

"_Remember Casey_, _just stall long enough for April to slip in and slip out_," said Leo.

"_Yeah_, _so don_'_t screw this up bone head_," Raph remarked.

"If anybody's goin' to screw up, it'll be _you_ freak face," Caey replied in an annoyed whispered voice.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked.

"I gotta complaint about one a ya' products," Casey replied as he took out a toaster.

"T.C.R.I. does not manufacture toasters sir," said the receptionist.

"Oh yeah, says it right here," Casy said as he showed the bottom which was inscribed with the acronym R.I.T.C.

"That says R.I.T.C. in red crayon sir," said the receptionist.

"_Moron_," said Raph.

Casey ignored him and demanded, "Now I want to see the head geek or I'm gonna tear this place a new one." To emphasize his point, he took out his wooden baseball bat and started to smash the toaster. The receptionist pushed a button which summoned a female guard.

"Give me a toaster or give me death!" Casey shouted, imitating Patrick Henry. Then he started to wrestle the receptionist and guard. April took advantage of the sudden brawl and headed towards the security room, but muttered, "My life is in the hands of a lunatic."

Very quickly she came across the security room. As she entered, she gasped at the sight before her. Everything around her looked like it came from outer space.

"Impressive," she whispered in awe. Then she looked at the basic security schematics that Don gave her.

"Okay, I'm looking for the splitter from the main junction box which should look like….absolutely nothing in here," she said as she looked around.

Meanwhile, outside a grappling hook attached to a cable latched itself onto the edge of the building's rooftop. Just then, the five heroes (who were all wearing microphone headsets, while Don was also sporting his duffle bag) started to walk across it like a tight rope. As the got closer to the ledge April said, "_Guys_, _This isn_'_t going to work_."

"What's the matter April?" Don asked.

"_I don_'_t recognize the technology_," she replied, "_Nothing makes sense in here_. _I can_'_t turn off the roof alarm or the cameras_."

"Uhh, anybody have a Plan 'B'?" Mikey asked.

"April, we'll handle the camera; just turn off the alarm any way you can," said Naruto.

Inside, April walked up to a cylindrical looking console and replied, "Whatever. Don't come whining to me if we all get captured, tortured and stuff." As she stood in front of it she muttered, "A floor plan would be nice." Suddenly a screen with strange text showed up, glowed and activated the console which gave a hologram of the entire building.

"Cool," she said. Then she walked up to it and pondered for a bit.

"Now, how do I turn off the roof sensors?" she asked. Just then the holo-building's roof (which was glowing blue) stopped glowing and a voice announced, "Roof sensors off."

"Guys, you're good to go," said April.

Back at the front door lobby, Casey swung his bat at the receptionist and guard while shouting, "GOONGALA!" Then the receptionist tackled him. While this confusion was happening, the guard took the opportunity to look at the security cameras and found a bird fluttering in front of the rooftop camera.

Back outside, Naruto was lying down on the ground and flapping the wings of a bird puppet in front of the camera.

"Hurry up with that picture Leo," he muttered. In front where Naruto was lying down, Leo took a photo of the city with and instant film development camera.

"Got it," he said as he saw the finished photo. Don then mounted the photo in front of the camera, making it look like nothing was there.

"I don't know what bothers me more: this thing actually works or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet," Mikey remarked. They all walked over to the roof ventilation shaft, but when Raph kicked it away they found that it had a false bottom.

"Hey, it's a fake. It doesn't go nowhere," said Raph, "What kind of people would put a fake vent on their roof?"

"The kind who wants this place to look normal," said Don.

"So now what?" Mikey asked.

"We cut through a window," Naruto replied. The four turtles then put on industrial strength suction cups while scaled the building by building up chakra in his feet. They then scaled down to a random window where Don took out a circle window cutter. He activated the device, but no matter how many times it spun around it couldn't make a dent.

"Diamond edge blades and they're not even scratching the surface," said Don as he put the device away and felt the window's surface, "This is no ordinary window glass."

"We better think of somewthin', cuz' who knows how long that bat-happy idiot in the lobby can keep it up," said Raph.

Back in the front door lobby, Casey was smashing up the receptionist's security console.

"What kinda customer service is this?! I simply refuse to be treated this way! Attica, Attica!" he said imitating Al Pacino. The receptionist and female guard looked at each other and their eyes glowed. The receptionist then took out a device and pressed a button which made some steel doors seal them inside the room. Then the guard yanked Casey's bat out of his hands and snapped it like a twig.

"Uhh, fellahs I got a news flash for ya: things are not what they seem in here," he said to the five heroes.

"_Keep _'_em busy Casey_,_ how tough can a couple of guards be_?" Raph asked. The receptionist and the guard then took out glowing, electric cackling police batons.

"I think I'm about to find out," Casey replied.

Back in the security room April received a message from Don.

"_April_, _the roof and windows are a no_-_go_," he said.

"You want another way in? No problem," she replied. Then she commanded, "Find me an entrance point."

"Exhaust cover currently active," the voice announced.

"Here we go. There's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side, 9th floor," she said.

"_We_'_ll check it out_," Leo replied.

Back outside, the five heroes followed the direction April have given them and came upon what appeared to be a window.

"There's nothing here," said Raph.

"Hold on," said Leo, "You hear that, air is coming out. You can feel it too."

"Amazing maybe it's some kind of hologram," said Don.

"Finally a way in," said Mikey as he put his hand through the holographic window.

"Mikey wait!" the others collectively shouted. But Mikey just stuck half his body through the window.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he saw the inside of the ventilation shaft. Suddenly a glowing ball of energy appeared from out of nowhere and started to head towards Mikey.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he shouted as he pulled himself out just as the energy ball exited. He tried to regain balance, but gravity overpowered him and he started to fall.

"Mikey!" Naruto shouted as he ran down to save him. He then formed a daisy chain of shadow clones to catch and hoist Mikey back up to the wall.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you," said Naruto as he helped Mikey up.

Back inside the front door lobby (man we're jumping all over the place aren't we) Casey was thrown in the air slammed against a wall. He quickly recovered and jumped out of the way just as the female guard swung her glowing electric baton. He was then picked up by the receptionist whose eyes glowed.

"Ya know, you gotta work on your customer relations," he said as he slipped out of his trench coat and made the guard and receptionist swing and hit their batons at each other, throwing them on the floor in the process. Casey picked both of the batons up. As he swung them around, one baton died on him.

"Aw crap," he muttered. Gaining an extra boost of confidence he leapt in the air and shouted, "GOONGALA!"

Meanwhile in the security room April was listening in on Leo's request.

"Say that again," she said.

"_There_'s _a booby trapped hologram on the 9__th__ floor exhaust port_. _It_'_s_ _active and it_'_s the only way inside_. _Can you shut it down_?" Leo asked.

"Standby," April replied. Then she commanded, "Deactivate 9th floor exhaust port."

"Plasma exhaust port deactivated," said the voice.

Outside the exhaust port the holographic window disappeared. The group of five cautiously made their way inside. Just then they came upon a ceiling vent.

"We're in April," said Don.

In the security room April smiled at the news. "That's great guys." She then shut off the hologram of the building. Just as she did, the door to the security room opened. April gasped quietly, hid behind some equipment and tried to make her presence unknown. A man (presumably a scientist) wearing a green trench coat entered and made his eyes glow. As he got nearer and nearer April's hiding place, Casey came up from behind and electrocuted the man rendering him unconscious.

"April you in here?" he asked.

"I take it things got a little out of hand?" she replied as she came out of her hiding place.

"These people mean business. Let's get outta here," said Casey. Just then the other baton he was holding died on him. As April headed for the exit Casey stopped her.

"Hang on, you don't want to go in there. Believe me," he said. Banging could be heard from the other side. Casey then took the baton and stuck it between the door handles, preventing the receptionist and guard from getting them.

"This way," he said as he led her toward the other side of the hall way. Suddenly they we're stopped by the arrival of two guards. And on the hallway to the left of Casey and April, Mr. Mortu and another guard arrived.

"There they are Mr. Mortu!" said the guard who was with Mr. Mortu.

"Can we take them?" April asked.

"Nope, we don't have a chance," Casey replied, "But at least we can go down fighting." He then got into a fighting stance and yelled, "GOONGALA! BRING IT ON YOU CORPORATE GOONS!"

"What, no!" April protested, "No one is bringing anything on!" She then noticed a purple scooter looking object.

**-Five Seconds Later-**

"WOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Casey shouted in joy as he and April burst through the front door of the office building and into a dark alley. In the dark alley, the Battle Shell was waiting for them (apparently this was how the entire group got there). April then stopped the scooter and was relieved to find that no one had followed them.

"Well that went better than expected," said Casey.

"And your expectations are whacked!" April remarked, "I'm pumping so much adrenaline I won't be able to sleep for two weeks!"

"Anyway, mission accomplished. I gotta admit you did a good job. I can see what Naruto sees in you," said Casey.

"What do you mean by that?" April asked. But before Casey could answer her, they were both interrupted by Don.

"_Are you guys safe_?" he asked.

"Barely," April replied, "Listen guys there's more to this place than meets the eye."

Back in the exhaust port her warning sounded like this, "_There_'_s m_.._or_…._e to th_…_is pl_-" before her transmission was cut off.

"April, April?" Leo asked trying to reach her.

"We lost her," said Naruto.

"My guess is there must be some kind of signal dampener in here," said Don as he and the others took off their head sets.

"Guys," Raphael whispered as he signaled for the others to look through the ceiling vent. A man walked by rolling a cart full of chemicals. As soon as he was far enough away, the five heroes silently leapt down into the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. Leonardo then led the group through it. On the other side of the door was a small room with three more doors. Michelangelo opened the door on their right and saw another small room with three more doors.

"Déjà vu," he said, "It's just like this one."

"Scout this floor and meet back here in five," said Leo. As they all went through a door (Naruto paired up with Donatello) they all found themselves in a Scooby-Doo like situation where the doors would either advance or back-track them. Eventually they all found themselves back in the hallway where they started.

"Okay, that was weird," said Naruto.

"Makes you feel like a lab rat lookin' for cheese," Raph remarked.

"It's like this is designed to keep people going in circles," said Don. Just then they could hear people coming in the hallway. They hid inside the nearest room just as two people pushing a cart full of chemicals came in.

"Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight," said one man.

"Why?" asked his partner.

"They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster," said the man.

"Oh, that's why they're all reportin' over to decontamination; hee hee hee, poor slobs," said his partner. As they disappeared from view, the group of five came out of their hiding place.

"Mikey and I will check to see where this elevator goes," said Don.

"Then Raph, Naruto and I will follow those two," said Leo.

"Hang on," said Naruto as he made a shadow clone for Don and Mikey, "This guy will go with you two."

"Thanks bro," said Mikey.

**-With Group 1: Don, Mikey and the Shadow Clone-**

Mikey stopped the elevator doors from closing and let in Don and the shadow clone.

"Hmm, ten floors and fifty buttons," said Mikey, "Let's see where you take us." He then pressed a random button. The elevator moved and stopped in a hallway that looked like the one from before.

"Try another floor?" the shadow clone suggested.

"Good idea," said Mikey as he pushed another button. But again the elevator stopped at another hallway.

"Didn't we just do this?" Mikey remarked.

"They're all the same," said Don, "Just like the rooms."

**-With Group 2: Leo, Raph and Naruto-**

The two cart pushers moved at a leisurely pace and entered and exited from door to door. Then they made a right turn. The group investigated and found that there were no doors, but there was no sign of the cart pushers.

"Where'd they go?" Raph asked.

"I have a hunch," said Naruto as he put his hand through the wall, revealing it to be a hologram.

"Let's hope it doesn't have any booby traps," said Leo as they all stepped through.

**-Group 1-**

The elevator stopped at another hallway.

"Should we?" Mikey asked.

"Next," said the shadow clone. Mikey then pressed another button. As the doors opened they group quietly gasped and hid on the ceiling. There in the hallway coming right for the elevator were two security guards.

"Mortu so over reacts, I didn't even touch that guy in the lobby," said the male guard.

"But you touched Newman and he touched that guy in the lobby," said his female partner. They then entered the elevator and pressed a combination of buttons.

As the elevator moved, the female guard remarked, "This suit is killing me, I can't wait to get out of it." The elevator then stopped and opened up to a completely different room. As the group of three exited, their eyes widened at the sight before them.

"Wow," whispered Don. There before them was a gigantic room filled with an intricate system of what appeared to be both inorganic and organic pipelines and cables The two security guards stood on top of circular platforms. Then the floor opened beneath their feet and they slid down.

"Did you see that?" Mikey asked.

"Uh-huh," both Don and the shadow clone answered. As they got closer to where the security guards once stood Mikey remarked, "Personally I would have fired the interior decorator."

"Just look at this place, it's like some kind of techno-organic fusion. We're going down," said Don.

"Looks like a giant stomach to me, which means I don't even want to know what down there entails," said the shadow clone.

**-Group 2-**

As the group of three stepped through the wall, they came upon a completely different room. Up ahead they saw what the cart pushers were doing with the chemicals.

One cart pusher went towards a communication station, pressed a button and said, "OK, decontamination lines have been re-filled." As they left, the three heroes stepped out of the shadows.

"I hate to think what these clowns have done to Master Splinter," Raph muttered.

"We don't even know if he's here," said Naruto.

"He's here alright, I can feel it," replied Raph.

**-Group 1-**

Don took out some rope, attached it to an overhead pipe and made sure it was secure before descending down with Mikey and the shadow clone. As they peered at an entrance from over head, they had a good view of three security guards and a cart pusher. Then came something unexpected: the guard in the front started to peel his body off revealing an exo-skeleton robot suit just like the Shredder had fished out of the river. Mikey started to scream but the shadow clone covered his mouth.

"Can this freak-show get any weirder?" the shadow clone asked. His question was answered when the robot suit had peeled of the midsection of his human skin. There smack dab in the abdominal cavity was a stout, pink, tentacled alien. Don then started to scream but the shadow clone covered his mouth. Then he started to scream but both Don and Mikey covered his mouth. The other "people" in the room started to peel off their bodies revealing other pink aliens. Then the aliens hovered out (using a hover disk of sorts) to a large machine_*****_.

As they took their places, a voice said, "Decontamination commencing." Large robotic claws then picked up the robot bodies and put them in a pool of blue liquid. Next they picked up the "Human Skins" and put them in an orange pod. Then hoses came down from the ceiling and started to spray the blue liquid all over the pink alien's bodies.

Meanwhile in another part of the building, the blue haired guardian that Leo had talked to entered a command center of sorts. Just then the three pairs of eyes made their full presence known. One pair belonged to a middle aged rotund bearded male. Another pair belonged to a thin middle aged male whose cheek bones were prominent and was wearing a strange square hat. And the third pair of eyes belonged to a short-haired woman.

"My lords, you have summoned me," said the guardian.

"Guardian, your report states that security had to remove a tracking device from you this evening. How did it get planted on you without your knowledge?" the thin man asked.

"The whiskered human and the turtles are…..resourceful," the guardian replied.

"We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices inside our lobby," said the rotund man.

"And they have somehow overcome our own devices," said the woman.

"We are most troubled," they said altogether.

"We Utroms have remained undetected for centuries," said the thin man.

"And none of our domains had ever been infiltrated," said the woman.

"Until now," said the rotund man.

"Everything we have been working towards, our chance to go home is at risk," said the thin man.

"The group I encountered does not know anything for certain. Their human allies did not even get past the lower corridor," said the guardian.

"However the girl that was with them appeared to have manipulated our security systems, interrupted our holo-shield and seriously compromised our amity among humans," said Mr. Mortu as he entered the scene.

"Your assessment?" the woman asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind; the turtles and the whiskered human are in the house," Mr. Mortu answered.

"Find them!" the three now apparent leaders commanded.

**-Group 1-**

"Attention," a voice echoed out, "This is an intruder alert! All search protocols are in effect! We have a breach! We have a breach!"

"Uh-oh," said the shadow clone.

"I think we've been found out," said Don. Meanwhile at the decontamination station in front of the group the aliens, now known as Utroms, pondered amongst each other.

"Intruders?" said one.

"My skin can take another scouring," said another.

"There they are," said a third noticing the group of three hanging in front of the entrance.

"Oh boy," said Mikey.

"CHARGE!" the Utroms shouted.

"Up we go," said Mikey as Don pushed a button which raised all three of them back up.

"After them!" shouted an Utrom as it and the others flew after the three heroes on their hover disks and used a tube to go up.

Near the elevator, as Don and the shadow clone helped Mikey up the Utroms attacked with the now apparent laser cannons mounted on their hover disks.

"Follow me!" said Don as he Mikey and the shadow clone went down a tube.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH H!" they all shouted al they slid down fast. They quickly came out the exit but not before discovering that they were all covered in an orange sticky gross smelling substance.

"Ugh, I am officially grossed out," said Mikey. Just then Utroms in robo-suits came charging at them with electric batons in their hands.

"Get them!" shouted an Utrom. Soon they were joined by the Utroms on laser firing hover disks. The three heroes ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

**-Group 2-**

As Leo, Raph and Naruto rounded a corner, they were spotted by three Utroms on laser firing hover disks and two robo-suited, electric baton carrying Utroms.

"Uh-oh," said Leo as an Utrom on a hover disk started to fire. As the group of three heroes was chased down a hallway they came to a fork in the path.

"This way!" Naruto shouted as he led the others down the left hallway. At the end of that hallway was a door that opened up into a room full of orange egg-shaped pods. There they prepared for an ambush knowing that a fight was inevitable. As the five Utroms entered, Naruto attacked the three that were on hover disks while Leo and Raph focused on the robo-suited ones.

Naruto threw some shrunken but they were, unfortunately, easily disintegrated by the lasers.

Raph and Leo managed to make their opponents shock each other and knock each other out, but they both quickly recovered.

"Man, we take em' out but they keep on comin'," said Raph. Just then a door opened up behind them, and out stepped Don, Mikey and the shadow clone.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," said Mikey.

"This way," said the shadow clone. As the six ran, Naruto grabbed his shadow clone and said, "Sorry about this. YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He then threw his clone into the group of Utroms and made them fall down buying a little time in the process.

"STRIIIIKE!" exclaimed Naruto as he caught up with the others. The five heroes then entered another door which also had a room full of orange egg-shaped pods.

"Naruto, can you make some debris fall in front of the door?" Leo requested.

"No problem," said Naruto as he formed a Rasengan and slightly obliterated an enormous piece of technology making huge chunks fall in front of the door. As the dust settled, the group took a look around the room and noticed something strange. All of the pods were filled with Utroms.

"Whoa, Matrix City," said Mikey.

"What is this place?" Raph asked, "The morgue?"

"I hope not," replied Leo, "Because look!"

There, in front of them, stood a pod which held Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" exclaimed Don. They then all ran up to the pod. Don then noticed a monitor next to the pod.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so," replied Don, "From what I can tell, this looks like a bio-suspension unit. He's probably in stasis."

"Let's cut him out!" Raph exclaimed as he took out his Sais.

"Wait we might do more harm than good," said Leo.

"Leo's right," said Naruto, "We don't understand this technology."

"We can't just leave him in there," Mikey protested, "Don figure somethin' out!"

"Okay! Just…uhh…just give me a minute to study this," replied Don. Just then the Utroms barged in through the debris.

"Careful with your weapons discharge," said the de facto Utrom leader (who was on a hover disk), "We cannot afford to damage the techno-organic equipment in this chamber." Just then an Utrom fired his laser cannons making the room explode and shake briefly.

"What did I just say?" the leader asked with an annoyed tone and facial expression.

"Sorry," said the Utrom.

As all the Utroms started to close in on the group of five Naruto stood in front of them, did some hand signs in rapid succession, took a deep breath and said, "Wind Style: Giant Gust Breakthrough Jutsu!" He then blew out a large gust of wind that blew the Utroms all over the place. One Utrom lost control of its hover disk and started to fire the laser cannon all around, making anything that made contact with it explode and shake. One laser blast was headed for the pod Splinter was in.

"OH NOOOO!" Don shouted as he leapt in the path the laser was headed for and got hit and knocked away into a room with a machine that had a giant circle and was surrounded by what appeared to be three beam generators. Don landed at the foot of this machine.

"DON!" Naruto, Raph, Mikey and Leo yelled. They then took advantage of the confusion and went away to help their injured brother. Just then Mr. Mortu entered the chamber.

"What have you done?!" he asked as he surveyed the damage.

Back in the room with the large machine, Leo and the others came to Don's aid.

As they helped him up onto the machine, Mr. Mortu came running in and commanded, "Stop! Listen to me; you must get off there immediately!" Before anyone of the group of five could ask why, a realization dawned upon them.

"I can't move my feet!" Mikey exclaimed. Suddenly, the machine started to rumble to life as the generators started to glow. Mr. Mortu ran to the control panel and started to try and turn the machine off. But nothing he was typing did any good.

"I can't stop it," he said with genuine concern in his voice, "It's too late."

Then the group was engulfed in a white beam of light and their bodies became blue and transparent. Then piece by piece, they were either disintegrating or being digitally broken down. Mr. Mortu shielded his eyes as an extremely bright light engulfed the entire room. As the light dimmed down, the group of five was nowhere to bee seen on the circle.

Mr. Mortu hung his head in sadness.

"They're gone," he whispered in a lamented tone.

***Again, I tried to describe this cleaning machine, but I couldn't accurately describe it.**

**And that my dear readers is the end of this story. Another really good WHAM episode too. Some other news I have: I will be adapting season 5. **

**Man; I have shortened the 26 episode season into 14 chapters. A pretty good accomplishment if you ask me. **

**("It shouldn't; you combined 2 two parters, 1 three parter and skipped 6 episodes.") **

**No one asked you. **

**As for the story in general, I didn't expect this to be a phenomenal hit or for it to be highly acclaimed. I just took an idea that I haven't seen done before (sorry Dark Signer I don't mean to make you sound bad. From the way you responded to my PM, I understand) and I did it. These category of stories are in a mainly untouched part of . Still I am very pleased (and surprised) at the positive amount of reviews and PMs that I got.**

**Now to answer a couple of more questions that has popped up in my PMs. **

**1. "4Kids TMNT did some shorts, are you going to adapt those?" **

**Yes. More specifically, I will put them at the end of a chapter. But as for which season, I haven't decided on that yet because I haven't finished watching them all. **

**2. "Who is Naruto going to end up with?" **

**If you haven't interpreted this from the story, then you'll just have to find out. For those of you that have, good job. **

**Now I won't be updating for a while, mainly because of two reasons. Reason #1: I have to watch the next batch of episodes in season 2 and adapt them. Reason #2: I am retaking the ACT in October and all my energy has to be focused on that. So when will I begin to work on season 2: when I can. Do I have a set schedule for all of the seasons: No; they will come out when they will come out and they will be done when they're done. **

**NEXT TIME ON NMNT: WHERE ARE OUR HEROES? ARE THEY ALIVE? ARE THEY SAFE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME IN: **

**NMNT: SEASON 2**.


End file.
